


Tällainen kaupunki

by toyhto



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Melankoliaa ja romantiikkaa, Post Season 2 but with alternate ending, Slow Burn, Staying at Harry's
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: ”Totta kai”, Harry sanoi ja avasi sitten paidasta ylimmän napin, koska huoneessa oli hiukan kuuma. ”Totta kai sinä tulet minun luokseni.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lisää Cooper x Harrya! Tämä sijoittuu siis kakkoskauden loppuun mutta hieman erilaisella lopetuksella höystettynä. Tässä saattaa hyvinkin olla onnellinen loppu! Ja tämä on varmaankin pieni jatkis. Tulkaa moikkaamaan myös [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com) ja suomenkielisistä lukijoista olisi tietysti ihanaa kuulla ;)

Kun hän ajoi kotiin, aurinko paistoi tuulilasiin ja radio soitti hempeää kappaletta rakkaudesta. Hän painoi vähän lisää kaasua. Kotona hän keittäisi kahvit ja joisi ne kaikessa rauhassa ja kiirehtisi asemalle vasta sen jälkeen. Ja illalla kun hän ajaisi kotiin, hän kiertäisi taas sairaalan kautta. Tohtori Hayward osaisi varmaan jo kertoa, oliko jotain mistä heidän piti olla huolissaan. Hän pyytäisi Lucyä ostamaan donitseja, ja sitten hän veisi ne Cooperille, ja tuoretta kahvia, ja Cooper olisi siinä vaiheessa varmasti jo aivan kyllästynyt pysyttelemään sairaalan sängyssä. Cooper nojaisi kyynärpäät tyynyyn ja hymyilisi hänelle.  
  
Hän pysäytti auton rappusten eteen. Auringonvalo heijastu ikkunoista ja tarttui kiinni kuistiin. Hän veti ulko-oven perässään kiinni ja mietti että talo kuulosti kummallisen tyhjältä. Ehkä se johtui siitä, ettei Josie enää tulisi tänne. Hän käveli takki päällä keittiöön mutta ei osannut istuutua pöydän ääreen siksi aikaa että olisi saanut kahvinsa juotua. Lattiat narisivat kun hän käveli ympyrää, ja hiukan kahvia läikkyi kädelle mutta se oli onneksi jo ehtinyt vähän jäähtyä. Cooper palaisi entiselleen. He olivat saaneet Cooperin takaisin. Hän oli saanut Cooperin takaisin. Kaikki palautuisi sellaiseksi kuin se oli ollut, ja sitten ennen pitkää Cooper lähtisi Twin Peaksista, koska mitään juttua ei enää ollut ratkaistavana. Mutta ehkä Cooper jäisi muutamaksi päiväksi, tai viikoksi. He voisivat käydä kalassa. Hän tekisi Cooperille vielä toisenkin perhon, jos iltaisin ei tapahtuisi mitään muuta.  
  
Aurinko paistoi edelleen, kun hän käveli takaisin autoon kahvimuki yhä kädessä. Hänellä oli viime aikoina ollut niin paljon kiirettä, ettei hän ollut juurikaan ehtinyt olla kotona. Siitä se johtui, ettei hän nyt osannut pysyä siellä tämän kauemmin. Hän käänsi auton tielle ja silloin radiosta alkoi kuulua rätinää.  
  
”Seriffi Truman?” Lucyn ääni kysyi rätinän keskeltä. ”Seriffi Truman?”  
  
”Lucy? Onko jotain tapahtunut?”  
  
”Ei yhtään mitään”, Lucy sanoi, ”tai Andy kaatoi kahvia kokoushuoneen pöydälle mutta me siivosimme sen jo. Mitään papereita ei edes jäänyt alle. Näitkö agentti Cooperin?”  
  
”Lucy”, Harry sanoi, ”minä olen siellä aivan kohta.”  
  
”Näyttikö hän hyvältä?” Lucy sanoi ja yskähti sitten. ”Tarkoitan siis, että näyttikö hän terveeltä? Luuletko että hän toipuu? Hänhän oli kokonaisen päivän kadoksissa. Mutta hänkö on siis jo melkein kunnossa?”  
  
”Lucy, hän näytti oikein hyvältä.”  
  
”Luojan kiitos”, Lucy sanoi. ”Seriffi Truman, jos sinä olet kerran jo tulossa, niin minä kysyn loput kysymykset sitten kun olet täällä.”  
  
”Hienoa”, hän sanoi, mutta Lucy oli jo katkaissut yhteyden. Hän aikoi laittaa musiikkia soimaan mutta arveli sitten ettei ehkä jaksaisikaan kuunnella mitään, vaikka ei hän tietenkään ajatellut mitään erityistä. Hän vain oli hiukan huolissaan Cooperista. Hän oli yrittänyt olla kyselemättä, ja Cooper oli tarttunut häntä ranteeseen eikä ollut sanonut mitään. Hän oli tuijottanut vuorotellen Cooperia ja rannettaan ja tohtori Haywardia, mutta tohtori oli vain nyökännyt hänelle, ja kaipa oli ihan normaalia että tuollaisen hengenvaarallisen kokemuksen jälkeen ihminen halusi pidellä jotakuta ranteesta.  
  
Ja Cooperin käsi oli ollut lämmin, mikä oli hiukan helpottanut myös Harryn oloa. Aiemmin yöllä hän oli nähnyt, miten Cooper ilmestyi myttynä metsään juuri siihen kohtaan missä oli kadonnut punaisten verhojen väliin, ja hän oli kompuroinut pystyyn ja juossut sinne ja sitten kuitenkin hidastanut askel askeleelta, koska Cooper oli näyttänyt niin elottomalta. Mutta kun hän oli nostanut Cooperin maasta, Cooper oli räpytellyt silmiään.  
  
Lucy vilkutti hänelle ikkunasta, kun hän pysäytti auton aseman eteen. Hetken hän mietti voisiko jollain verukkeella jäädä istumaan autoon, mutta eihän sellainen käynyt päinsä. Hän kiipesi rappuset ylös ja veti oven auki, ja Lucy nojasi tiskinsä yli ja näytti aivan yhtä huolestuneelta kuin oli kuulostanut hetkeä aiemmin.  
  
”Mutta onko hän kunnossa?” Lucy kysyi. ”Seriffi Truman, luuletko että hän on kunnossa?”  
  
”En tiedä, Lucy,” Harry sanoi ja mietti voisiko saman tien kysyä donitseista. ”Lucy, tiedätkö missä –”  
  
”Mutta hän oli _siellä_ ”, Lucy sanoi melkein kuiskaten, vaikka eteisaulassa ei ollut ketään ja koko asema vaikutti muutenkin aivan hiljaiselta, ”siellä _paikassa_. Ei hän mitenkään voi olla täysin _ennallaan._ ”  
  
”Menen käymään sairaalalla heti kun lähden täältä”, Harry sanoi. ”Ehkä tohtori Hayward tietää siinä vaiheessa jo vähän enemmän.”  
  
”Etkö voisi mennä jo vähän aiemmin?” Lucy kysyi ja tuijotti häntä. ”Täällä ei ole tapahtunut mitään, paitsi että kaikki soittavat ja kysyvät kuinka Agentti Cooper voi. Ja tietenkin siitä räjähdyksestä kysellään.”  
  
Harry painoi kämmenen otsalleen. Hänen pitäisi tietenkin mennä käymään pankissa. Hän oli lähettänyt Andyn ja Hawkin sinne jo aiemmin, ja aivan kohta hän menisi sinne itse. Ei ollut mitään syytä minkä takia hän ei olisi pystynyt vähän aikaa ajattelemaan jotain muuta kuin Cooperia. Hän suoristi ruutupaidan kaulusta ja tajusi sitten, että Lucy katseli häntä huolestuneen näköisenä.  
  
”Lucy”, hän sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Onko meillä kahvia?”  
  
”On”, Lucy sanoi, ”kokoushuoneessa.”  
  
”Hyvä. Minä käyn siellä ja sitten… sitten menen käymään pankissa. Ovatko Hawk ja Andy yhä siellä?”  
  
”Ovat. Mutta Andy soitti ja kertoi että sieltä on hankala löytää mitään. Koko paikka on kuulemma ihan tohjona.”  
  
”Kiitos, Lucy”, Harry sanoi ja pakeni sitten kokoushuoneeseen. Sinnekin paistoi aurinko. Pöydällä oli donitseja ja kahvia, ja hän joi kahvin mustana. _Mustana kuin kuuton yö_ , Cooper oli sanonut hänelle silloin kun kaikki oli ollut vielä alussa. Ehkä Cooper luki runoja. Se olisi selittänyt monta asiaa.  
  
Hieman myöhemmin hän ajoi pankille vaikkei oikeastaan olisi halunnut. Kuolleet oli viety ruumishuoneelle ja loukkaantuneet sairaalaan mutta silti hänestä tuntui melkein siltä kuin hän olisi seissyt hautakammiossa. Lattialla oli laastia ja sihteeri istui ainoalla ehjällä tuolilla ja hörppi kahvia minkä ehti. Luultavasti se ei juurikaan auttanut. Harry jutteli sihteerin kanssa ja kirjoitti kaiken ylös, mutta keskittyminen oli hiukan vaikeaa. Liikaa ihmisiä oli kuollut viime aikoina, aivan liikaa. Sellaisessa oli vaikea pysyä mukana. Hän oli kuitenkin tavallinen pikkukaupungin seriffi, tai ainakin niin tavallinen kuin Twin Peaksissa oli mahdollista. Hän käveli takaisin autolle ja tuijotti muistivihkoaan, johon hän oli kirjoittanut, että Andrew Packard oli sittenkin elossa mutta oli nyt kuollut, ja hänen päätään särki.  
  
Poliisiasemalla Lucy koetti kysellä häneltä, mitä Cooper tekisi sitten kun parantuisi, ja hän sanoi että luultavasti Cooper palaisi kotiin. Sitten hänelle tuli entistä huonompi olo ja auringonpaiste vain yltyi, joten hän meni toimistoonsa ja veti sälekaihtimet kiinni. Norma soitti ja kysyi Anniesta, ja hän pyysi että Norma soittaisi suoraan sairaalalle, ja sitten Norma kysyi aiottiinko syytteitä nostaa, ja hän sanoi että Windom Earlea syytettäisiin Annien kaappauksesta, mutta Windom Earle oli todennäköisesti kuollut. Norma kuulosti pelottavan tyyneltä. Kun puhelu oli loppunut, hän nojasi pöytäänsä ja pohti, mitä kaikkea hänen pitäisi vielä pohtia, mutta ohimoiden takana jyskytti niin kovasti, ettei hänestä luultavasti olisi enää mihinkään.  
  
”Seriffi Truman”, Lucy sanoi hänelle, kun hän käveli kohti ulko-ovea, ”sanoitte että olette ainakin viiteen –”  
  
”Päätäni särkee”, hän sanoi. ”Menen käymään sairaalalla.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Lucy sanoi ja näytti huolestuneelta.  
  
Harry käveli autoonsa, veti oven kiinni perässään, puristi sormet ratin ympärille ja veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä. Päivä oli ollut hirveän pitkä, mikä ehkä johtui siitä että vielä yöllä hän oli pelännyt ettei saisi Cooperia hengissä takaisin. Hän ajoi sairaalalle hitaammin kuin oli aikonut ja hidasteli vielä portaissa. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt ostaa kukkia, mutta se oli tietenkin aivan järjetön ajatus eikä hän oikein ymmärtänyt kuinka ylipäänsä sai sellaista päähänsä. Hänellä oli kyllä kummallinen tunne, että Cooper luultavasti olisi ilahtunut sellaisesta. Hän puristi donitsipussia hiukan lujempaa ja varmisti että kahvikupissa oli yhä kahvia, ja sitten hän työnsi Cooperin huoneen oven auki.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja hymyili hänelle.  
  
Hän käveli Cooperin vuoteen viereen ja aikoi taputtaa miestä olkapäälle, mutta tämän käteen menevä letku oli tiellä. ”Toin kahvia. Ja donitseja. Ja kahvia.”  
  
”Loistavaa, Harry”, Cooper sanoi. ”Kiitos. Saisinko ensin kahvin?”  
  
Hän ojensi kahvin Cooperille. Cooperin kädet näyttivät aivan vakailta. Cooperin kasvoillakaan ei näkynyt mitään omituista, ei vaikka hän yritti katsoa kuinka tarkkaan. Cooper näytti vain hiukan väsyneeltä ja ehkä myös kalpeammalta kuin yleensä, mutta se saattoi johtua myös valoista. Hän nojasi lähemmäs ja Cooper katsoi häntä kahvikupin yli.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi, ”hienoa että tulit. Tohtori Hayward ei suostunut päästämään minua täältä yksin.”  
  
”Onko sinussa jotain vikaa?” Harry kysyi ja nielaisi sitten. ”Tarkoitan siis, että onko jotain pielessä? Tapahtuiko siellä jotain, mikä olisi… mikä vaatisi…”  
  
”Ei”, Cooper sanoi, ”ei yhtään mitään. Tuntuu siltä kuin olisin käynyt jossain hirveän kaukana ja sitten hädin tuskin päässyt takaisin, mutta se on mielessä. Ainakin se on pääasiassa mielessä. Aiemmin yritin juoda vettä ja pudotin mukin syliini, mutta ehkä se oli vain yksittäistapaus. Sairaanhoitaja ei antanut minun vaihtaa vaatteita omatoimisesti ja se oli lievästi kiusallista. Harry, oletko nähnyt Annieta?”  
  
Harry koetti olla näyttämättä hirveän vakavalta. ”En. Mutta kuulin että hän ei ole vielä herännyt. Coop, olen varma että hän –”  
  
”Selviää”, Cooper sanoi ja nieleskeli niin että koko kasvot tuntuivat painuvan hetkeksi ryppyyn, ”kyllä hän selviää. Tohtori Hayward sanoi minulle niin. Mutta hän oli niin… hän on niin… Harry, hän luotti minuun.”  
  
”Ei se ollut sinun vikasi”, hän sanoi, ja Cooper hymyili hänelle ja näytti kauhean väsyneeltä.  
  
”Kauanko voit olla?” Cooper kysyi, ja hän veti syvään henkeä ja toivoi etteivät he puhuisi enää Anniesta, eivät ainakaan ihan heti.  
  
”Lähdin jo töistä. Voin olla ihan miten kauan tahansa.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Cooper sanoi ja hymyili, ja tämä hymy näytti hiukan aidommalta. ”Harry, tohtori Hayward sanoo, että voisin lähteä kotiin, mutta hän ei halua että olen yksin. Yksin hotellihuoneessani. Olen melko varma että tohtori on liian varovainen. Uskoakseni olen lähes entiselläni. Mutta hän suhtautuu asiaan melko itsepäisesti.”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi. Cooper tuijotti häntä ja hän ojensi donitsipussin Cooperille.  
  
”Kiitos”, Cooper sanoi ja yritti työntää oikean kätensä pussiin, mutta ranteeseen kulkeva letku osui pussin reunaan. Harry otti kiireesti pussin ja kaivoi sieltä Cooperille donitsin. ”Kiitos, Harry. Saisin siis ehkä lähteä pois sairaalasta, jos joku vain olisi seuranani.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Se kuulosti aivan loogiselta. Hän koetti miettiä kenen luokse Cooper menisi. Hän oli tietenkin ajatellut, että he olivat melko hyviä ystäviä. Ehkä hän voisi ehdottaa -  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi, ”voisinko tulla sinun luoksesi? Vain ihan lyhyeksi aikaa. Lupaan että annan sinun olla rauhassa, ja mitä muuta haluatkaan tehdä kun olet kotona.”  
  
”Totta kai”, Harry sanoi ja avasi sitten paidasta ylimmän napin, koska huoneessa oli hiukan kuuma. ”Totta kai sinä tulet minun luokseni.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Cooper sanoi ja katseli häntä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He istuivat vierekkäin autossa ja katselivat sairaalan parkkipaikkaa. Aurinko oli mennyt pilveen, ja vaikutti siltä että kohta sataisi. Harry oli jo ehtinyt miettiä että veisi Cooperin myöhemmin kalaan. Varastossa oli takkeja ja hanskoja, hän lainaisi Cooperillekin ja jättäisi valot päälle että olisi helppo löytää takaisin omaan laituriin. He voisivat vaikka vain vähän soudella rantaa pitkin. Mutta sade kyllä pilaisi hänen suunnitelmansa. Hän käynnisti auton ja mietti, mitä hittoa tekisi Cooperin kanssa koko illan jos he eivät voisi edes mennä kalaan.  
  
Hän ajoi ensin kaupan pihaan, koska tietenkään hän ei ollut varautunut vieraisiin. Hän ei tosin muistanut lainkaan, mitä jääkaapissa oli tai ei ollut, ja niinpä hän osti kaikkea minkä suinkin keksi. Cooper seurasi häntä kaupan hyllyjen välissä kädet työnnettyinä taskuihin eikä puhunut mitään. Muutaman kerran hän kysyi Cooperilta, mitä tämä haluaisi syödä, mutta Cooper sanoi vain _päätä sinä, Harry._ Hän inhosi tällaisia päätöksiä. Kassoilla he pakkasivat yhteen muovipussiin niin paljon kuin pystyivät ja ottivat loput syliin. Ulkona oli alkanut sataa.  
  
”Coop”, hän sanoi ennen kuin käynnisti auton, ”ajattelin että menisimme kalaan –”  
  
”Älä murehdi, Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja hymyili hänelle mutta näytti yhä hiukan surulliselta. Puolet heidän ostoksistaan oli nyt Cooperin sylissä. ”Katsotaan vaikka televisiota.”  
  
”En minä murehdi”, hän sanoi ja jatkoi murehtimista. Hiljainen sade tippui tuulilasiin. Cooper kysyi voisiko laittaa radion päälle. Harry hymähti ja Cooper alkoi hyräillä radion mukana. Kun he lopulta olivat Harryn talon edessä, alkoi jo hämärtää ja satoi aivan kunnolla. He kantoivat ruuat kuistille ja Harry kaiveli molempia taskujaan ennen kuin löysi avaimen, ja sitten hän työnsi oven auki ja odotti että Cooper käveli hänen edeltään pimeään. Kesti hetki ennen kuin hän löysi valokatkaisimen. Ilmeisesti hän oli liian vähän kotona, tai sitten kaikki tuntui vähän erilaiselta kun Cooper seisoi keskellä eteistä ruokapaketit yhä sylissä.  
  
Hän käveli Cooperin edellä keittiöön. Talo ei sentään ollut enää aivan yhtä hiljainen, kun Cooper käveli melkein hänen kannoillaan ja hyräili edelleen vaimeasti. Ehkä Cooper koetti pitää tunnelmaa yllä. Hänen olisi tietenkin pitänyt sanoa miehelle, ettei se ollut tarpeen, mutta tavallaan hän oli kiitollinen. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut erityisen hyvä vieraiden kanssa, ja lisäksi Cooper ei varsinaisesti tuntunut _vieraalta_ , mikä teki jostain syystä kaiken vielä hiukan monimutkaisemmaksi. Hän mietti pitäisikö hänen sanoa Cooperille, että tämä voisi istuutua tuolille pöydän ääreen, tai oikeastaan ihan mihin vain halusi, mutta sitten Cooper tyhjensi ostokset sylistään keittiön pöydälle ja istuutui lähimmälle tuolille.  
  
”Harry, en ole tietenkään kuvitellut millainen koti sinulla mahtaa olla, mutta tämä on juuri sellainen kuin kuvittelin."  
  
Harry käveli kahvinkeittimen luo. Ehkä siitä olisi hyvä aloittaa.  
  
”Ja kaikkialla on puuta. Mitä puuta tämä on?”  
  
”Mäntyä.”  
  
”Mäntyä”, Cooper sanoi hitaasti. Harry vilkaisi olkansa yli ja melkein unohti kuinka monta mitallista kahvinpuruja oli jo laittanut keittimeen. Cooper vaikutti olevan kummallisen kunnossa, ainakin päällisin puolin, mutta puista kyseleminen kuulosti melkein siltä kuin Cooper olisi tosissaan yrittänyt vakuuttaa olevansa aivan samanlainen kuin ennen. Harry napsautti kahvinkeittimen päälle ja ryhtyi sitten laittamaan ostoksia kaappeihin. Hän oli asunut tässä talossa kaksikymmentä vuotta, siitä asti kun oli saanut ensimmäisen työpaikkansa apulaisseriffin avustajana ja Bill Byers oli halunnut muuttaa Portlandiin, lähemmäs tytärtään. Bill oli jättänyt jälkeensä täytettyjä kaloja ja joitain huonekaluja, ja hän oli antanut niiden olla siinä missä olivat, paitsi hauen hän oli siirtänyt pois sängynpäädyn yläpuolelta, koska se oli tuijottanut häntä öisin.  
  
Hän oli asunut tässä kaksikymmentä vuotta, ja edelleen hän mietti, mihin kaappiin riisipaketti kannattaisi työntää.  
  
”Mitä siellä oikein tapahtui?” hän kysyi kaapinovelta ja kuuli, kuinka Cooperin tuoli natisi. Se oli varmaan se, jota hän oli yrittänyt korjata viime vuonna.  
  
”En tiedä”, Cooper sanoi. Harry mietti voisiko tuijottaa kahvinkeitintä koko ajan, mutta tietenkään se ei ollut hyvä idea. Kyllä hän pystyisi tähän. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja otti kaksi askelta niin että pääsi pöydän ääreen, ja sitten hän istuutui tuolille Cooperin viereen. Cooper pyöritti keksipakettia puolelta toiselle käsissään ja katsoi häntä.  
  
”Et tiedä?”  
  
Cooper pudisteli päätään. ”Tai sitä on vaikea kertoa. Ainakaan sanoilla. Siellä oli… minusta tuntui että odotin pitkän aikaa. Yritin löytää ulos mutta en onnistunut. Luulin että eksyisin sinne lopullisesti. Ja Caroline oli siellä, vähän aikaa, ja Annie.”  
  
Harry siirteli käsiään pöydällä. Cooper veti syvään henkeä ja tuijotti häntä sitten hirveän väsyneen näköisenä, melkein niin kuin silloin kun hän oli kantanut miehen pois metsästä.  
  
”Harry, sinä näit Annien. Silloin kun toit meidät pois metsästä. Sanoiko hän mitään?”  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi mahdollisimman hiljaa mutta sanat tuntuivat silti kömpelöiltä, ”hän ei ollut oikein hereillä.”  
  
Cooper räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Hänen silmänsä olivat kyllä auki. Mutta hän katsoi minun ohitseni. Niin kuin hän ei olisi nähnyt mitään. Mutta tohtori Hayward sanoo että hän tulee kuntoon. Se on kai jonkinlainen… trauma. En minä tiedä sellaisesta juuri mitään.”  
  
”Haluaisin nähdä hänet”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
”Kahvi taitaa olla valmista”, Harry sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja etsi kaapista kaksi puhdasta mukia. Hän oli kyllä tiskannut pari päivää sitten, tai ehkä kolme. Josien kuoleman jälkeen kaikki oli tuntunut vähän ontolta, niin kuin mikään mitä tapahtui ei olisi ollut aivan kokonaan totta. Mutta sitten hän oli luullut menettäneensä myös Cooperin. Hän kaatoi Cooperille kahvia ja katsoi miten mies nosti sen huulilleen ja silmäripset värähtelivät.  
  
”Ei olisi pitänyt rakastua”, Cooper sanoi ja pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Ei olisi pitänyt rakastua”, Harry sanoi ja istuutui taas miehen viereen. Kahvi maistui hiukan paremmalta nyt kun Cooper oli täällä.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisää! Tässä luvussa on melko paljon Annieta mutta koetan jatkossa olla jumittamatta vanhojen tyttöystävien murehtimiseen.

”Ruutupaitoja”, Cooper sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”minä tarvitsen ruutupaitoja.”  
  
”Voit lainata minulta”, Harry sanoi ja koetti tottua siihen, että Cooper seisoi hänen peilinsä edessä, hänen eteisessään, ja nyki hieman ryppyisen kauluspaitansa hihoja. Hyvin aikaisin tänään hän oli nostanut Cooperin pukuineen maasta siellä metsässä ja muistanut sitten, että heitä oli kaksi, Cooper ja Annie. Mutta siinä vaiheessa Cooper oli jo ollut hänen sylissään. Hän kantaisi Cooperin autolle ensin. Ja Annie tuijotti taivasta ja aivan selvästi hengitti.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään ja tajusi tuijottavansa Cooperin peilikuvaa jonnekin vatsan seuduille. ”Anteeksi. Minä vain… minun paitani ovat kyllä ehkä vähän liian isoja sinulle.”  
  
”Ehkä”, Cooper sanoi ja laittoi kämmenet vatsan päälle. ”Ehkä voisin ostaa omia. Jos olen täällä jonkin aikaa.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Tietenkin hän lainaisi Cooperille ruutupaitoja. Hän oli lainannut niitä jo aiemmin, silloin kun Cooper oli väliaikaisesti erotettu FBI:stä, uskomatonta hölmöyttä, mutta ei hän ollut tietenkään pannut pahakseen sitä että Cooper oli vähän aikaa työskennellyt hänelle. Ja oli ollut oudon mukavaa katsella, kuinka Cooper käveli ympäriinsä asemalla hänen ruutupaitansa päällään ja näytti siltä kuin olisi pitänyt sitä aina. Kun Cooper oli myöhemmin saanut virkamerkkinsä takaisin ja palauttanut paidat hänelle, ne olivat tuoksuneet vähän omituisilta. Hän oli arvellut, että varmaan se oli se tuote jota Cooper käytti hiuksiinsa. Taatusti Cooperin hiuksen eivät voineet pysyä tuolla tavalla ihan itsestään, paitsi että nyt ne olivat hiukan sekaisin ja putoilivat otsalle.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja työnsi kämmensyrjällä hiuksia otsalta taakse, ”voin tietenkin majoittautua jossain muualla jos minusta on vaivaa tai jos toivot niin. Varsinkin sitten kun tohtori antaa minun olla yksikseni. En haluaisi tunkeilla.”  
  
”Totta kai sinä pysyt täällä”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Siitä on vain pitkä aika kun olen asunut jonkun kanssa.”  
  
Cooper näytti helpottuneelta ja nyökkäsi hänelle.  
  
”Kotona”, hän sanoi, ”se oli kotona. Ennen kuin muutin pois pariksi vuodeksi. Ja sitten kun tulin takaisin, ostin tämän paikan. Ja olen ollut täällä siitä saakka, itsekseni.”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi, ”jos et pahastu, voisin ehkä lainata yhtä sellaista paitaa. Ainakin näin illaksi. Tuntuisi oudolta istua sohvallasi puvussa.”  
  
Hän lupasi lainata Cooperille punaisenkirjavan ruutupaidan, vaikka oikeastaan ajatus Cooperista mustassa puvussaan hänen sohvallaan ei tuntunut kovin kummalliselta, ei ainakaan mitenkään ikävällä tavalla, ja sitten hän mietti mitä ihmettä sanoisi seuraavaksi. Hän oli koettanut olla puhumatta Cooperille mistään hankalasta, ja niinpä hän oli puhunut lähinnä säästä. Välillä Cooperin otsa rypistyi ja silmät lukittuivat johonkin mitä Harry ei nähnyt, ja hän mietti että ehkä Cooper ajatteli silloin Annieta. Oli kuitenkin luultavasti parempi olla juttelematta Anniesta, jos sen mitenkään pystyi välttämään.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi samalla kun työnsi valkoista kauluspaitaa pois olkapäiltään, ”sinä kannoit minut sieltä metsästä.”  
  
Hän nielaisi. Cooper oli ollut yllättävän raskas, tai ehkä hän itse oli ollut väsynyt koska oli valvonut koko yön, ja tietenkin pelännyt. Muutaman kerran hän oli luullut pudottavansa Cooperin. ”Sinä muistat sen.”  
  
”Hämärästi”, Cooper sanoi, kääntyi selin häneen, otti ruutupaidan jonka hän oli asettanut sängynreunalle ja käänteli sitä niin kuin olisi arvioinut sen sopivuutta. ”Luulen etten ollut silloin vielä ihan kokonaan täällä.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ja sitten hait Annien”, Cooper sanoi ja työnsi käsiä hihoihin.  
  
”Coop, olen pahoillani. En saanut teitä molempia samalla –”  
  
Cooper nosti kämmenensä pystyyn. Paita roikkui toisella olkapäällä ja vatsan ampuhaavan ympärillä oli yhä valkoinen side. Siitä tuntui olevan hirveän pitkä aika. ”Ei se mitään, Harry. En tarkoittanut sitä niin. Tarkoitin että… sanoiko hän mitään?”  
  
”Ei”, Harry sanoi, ”ei hän sanonut.”  
  
”Ei yhtään mitään?”  
  
Harry pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Ja sitten me olimme auton takapenkillä”, Cooper sanoi hänelle, ja hän nyökkäsi koska Cooper vaikutti kaipaavan jonkinlaista vahvistusta siitä, että se tosiaan oli tapahtunut, ”ja minä nojasin penkkiin ja ajattelin että olen varmaan unessa, ja katossa oli kuvioita, en tiedä mitä, ja sitten välillä tajusin että Annien pää notkahti minua kohti. Niin kuin hän olisi ollut siellä myös, mutta ei aivan hereillä.”  
  
”Coop, tohtori Hayward sanoi että hän selviää. Se johtui varmaan traumasta. Hän tarvitsee vain vähän aikaa, ja sitten –”  
  
”En ymmärrä miten tein sen taas”, Cooper sanoi, veti lähimmän penkin luokseen ja istuutui. Cooper oli saanut paidan päälleen mutta kaikki napit olivat yhä auki. ”Viime kerralla en voinut tietää. Tai tiesin että Caroline oli naimisissa, tiesin etten olisi saanut rakastua häneen, mutta en voinut mitenkään tietää että hän… että hän kuolisi sen takia. Mutta tällä kertaa tiesin. Tiesin että Windom Earle on täällä. Tiesin että hän yrittää satuttaa minua. Ja silti vedin Annien mukaan.”  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi, ”ei se ollut sinun vikasi. Mennään olohuoneeseen. Keitetään lisää kahvia.”  
  
Cooper pudisteli päätään mutta seurasi häntä kuitenkin olohuoneeseen. Hän laittoi television auki mutta väänsi äänet pois, ja sitten hän keitti kahvia sillä aikaa kun Cooper napitti paitansa loppuun saakka. Kun kahvinkeitin murisi jo keittiössä ja hän kiersi sohvan ympäri olohuoneeseen, Cooper oli riisunut puvunhousunsa, taitellut ne lähimmän tuolin selkänojalle ja istui nyt alushousuissa hänen sohvallaan. Hän istuutui Cooperin viereen ja ajatteli sitä miten Cooper oli halannut häntä Brookhousessa sen jälkeen kun Josie oli kuollut, paitsi että hän muisti sen vähän hämärästi koska oli ollut niin humalassa. Varmaankin hänen olisi pitänyt halata Cooperia nyt, jos hän vain olisi osannut. Hän nojasi kohti Cooperia mutta sohva narahti ja hän palasi takaisin omalle paikalleen.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä, ”laittaisitko äänet päälle?”  
  
Hän tuijotti hetken Cooperia ennen kuin muisti, että kyse oli televisiosta. Kaukosäädin lepäsi sohvalla Cooperin reiden vieressä. Hän aikoi sanoa että kyllä hän voisi lainata housujakin, mutta sitten Cooper olisi varmaan ajatellut, että tämä oli hänen mielestään jotenkin outoa. Hän otti kaukosäätimen ja vaihtoi vahingossa kanavaa ennen kuin löysi oikean napin. Cooper nojasi hiukan lähemmäs televisiota ja raotti suutaan melkein niin kuin olisi aikonut ryhtyä keskustelemaan television äänten kanssa, ja hän katseli hetken Cooperia ja nousi sitten seisomaan ja käveli keittiöön. Kahvi oli jo valmista. Hän nosti mukit pöydälle Televisiossa keskustelu kiihtyi ja Cooperin pää kallistui hiukan vasemmalle, ja hän katseli sitä kunnes tajusi että kahvia läikkyi jo pöydälle.  
  
”Kiitos, Harry”, Cooper sanoi, kun hän painoi kahvimukin tämän käteen.  
  
”Ole hyvä”, hän sanoi ja istuutui sohvalle Cooperin viereen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän petasi Cooperille sängyn vierashuoneeseen ja pahoitteli sitten sitä, ettei ollut siivonnut huonetta pitkään aikaan. Hänellä vain kävi niin harvoin vieraita. Oli helpompaa pitää ovi kiinni. Cooper sanoi ettei se haitannut lainkaan ja työnsi jo peittoja syrjään, ja hän seisoi ovensuussa ja katsoi kuinka Cooper istuutui hänen vierassänkynsä laidalle ja hypähti muutaman kerran. Jouset vingahtelivat. Cooper hymyili hänelle ja hän peruutti käytävälle ennen kuin sanoisi jotain tyhmää.  
  
Kylpyhuoneessa hän nojasi kohti peiliä ja sanoi itselleen että käyttäytyi omituisesti. Hän ei ollut tietenkään tottunut siihen, että talossa oli joku muu, mutta ei sen olisi pitänyt olla näin kummallista. Ja hän ja Cooper olivat kuitenkin hyviä ystäviä. Hän tiesi että Cooper oli hiukan omalaatuinen. Mutta nyt hän tuntui vähän yllättyvän kaikesta mitä Cooper teki, ja välillä hän havahtui siihen että oli jäänyt tuijottamaan Cooperin sormia tai ranteita tai niskaa. Ehkä kaikki tämä oli vain ollut hänelle vähän liikaa, kaikki kutakuinkin siitä asti kun Laura Palmer oli kuollut. Ja silloin metsässä hän oli todella hetken pelännyt, että oli menettänyt Cooperin.  
  
Hän pesi hampaansa ja taputti itseään poskille. Olo alkoi olla jo vähän normaalimpi, mutta sitten Cooper koputti oveen.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Coop?”  
  
”Unohdin hammasharjan.”  
  
”Minulla on ylimääräinen”, hän sanoi ja etsi sen kaapista. Hän oli ostanut sen Josielle, mutta Josie oli aina mennyt yöksi kotiin. Nyt hän avasi oven Cooperille, jolla oli yhä paita päällään eikä vieläkään housuja, ja katseli sitten miten Cooper repi hammasharjapaketin auki. Varmasti oli hyvä että hammasharjalle oli käyttöä. Josie ei enää tarvitsisi sitä. Sitten hän tajusi tuijottavansa kuinka Cooper pesi hampaitaan, ja vaikka Cooper ei näyttänytkään pitävän sitä mitenkään outona, hän melkein kompastui kynnykseen yrittäessään peruuttaa huomaamattomasti pois.  
  
Hiukan myöhemmin Cooper pysähtyi hänen makuuhuoneensa ovelle. Hän oli jättänyt sen raolleen vaikkei oikein tiennyt miksi.  
  
”Jätin hammasharjan lavuaarin vierelle”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä.”  
  
”Kiitos, Harry.”  
  
”Ole hyvä”, Harry sanoi ja mietti, mistä he mahtoivat puhua.  
  
”Tarkoitan sitä”, Cooper sanoi ja katsoi häntä vakavana. ”Hyvää yötä, Harry.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä, Coop.”  
  
Hän kuunteli kuinka Cooperin askeleet perääntyivät vierashuoneeseen, ja sitten hän painoi niskansa tyynyyn ja sulki silmänsä mutta ei saanut unta. Pää tuntui raskaalta ja levottomalta. Hän sanoi itselleen että varmasti hän nukahtaisi kohta, hänhän oli hirveän väsynyt, hän oli odottanut Cooperia ja Annieta siellä metsässä. Ja sitten koko päivän hän oli ajatellut Cooperia vaikka oli koettanut tehdä jotain muuta. Hän nukahtaisi aivan kohta. Mutta hän ei nukahtanut, ja jossain vaiheessa hän kömpi ylös sängystä ja käveli käytävää pitkin vierashuoneen ovelle niin hiljaa kuin osasi. Cooper oli jättänyt oven raolleen niin kuin hänkin, ja niinpä hän kuunteli hetken aikaa Cooperin tasaista hengitystä ovenraosta ennen kuin istuutui lattialle. Silmäluomet painoivat hirveästi.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Hän heräsi siihen, että Cooper ravisteli häntä olkapäästä. Ensin hän painoi kämmenen oikealle kyljelleen mutta ase oli poissa, ja sitten hän tajusi että Cooperin selän takana oli hänen oma mäntyseinänsä, ja että Cooper oli kumartunut hänen eteensä ja näytti huolestuneelta ja että hän itse oli mitä ilmeisimmin nukahtanut Cooperin oven viereen. Hän kömpi seisomaan niin nopeasti kuin pystyi, mutta silmissä sumeni ja hänen piti nojata hetki seinään ja hengitellä syvään. Cooper puristi häntä olkapäästä, ja hän odotti kunnes näki taas ja taputti sitten Cooperia kylkeen, jotta tämä tietäisi että voisi jo päästää irti. Hän oli ihan kunnossa.  
  
Hän kävi nopeasti suihkussa ja meni sitten keittämään Cooperille kahvia, ja sitten hän istui pöydän ääressä ja kuunteli kuinka vesi juoksi lattialle kylpyhuoneessa. Hetken kuluttua Cooper tuli keittiöön hiukset märkinä ja sotkuisina ja kysyi voisiko hän lainata housuja. Hänen kaikki housunsa olivat Cooperille vähän liian isoja, mutta sitten hän löysi vyön ja Cooper työnsi ruutupaidan liepeet housujen sisään ja näytti tyytyväiseltä. He joivat kahvia eivätkä puhuneet siitä, että hän oli nukkunut Cooperin huoneen vieressä.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi vähän myöhemmin. Hän seisoi kylpyhuoneen ovella ja katseli kuinka Cooper asetteli hiuksiaan peilin edessä.  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyi. Niska tuntui vähän jäykältä. Hänen olisi varmaan pitänyt nukkua sängyssä eikä lattialla.  
  
”Minähän olen toistaiseksi sairaslomalla”, Cooper sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä peilin kautta. ”Jotta toipuisin.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
"Mutta en voi vain olla tekemättä mitään.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi uudestaan. Cooper osoitti häntä kammalla.  
  
”Harry, ota minut mukaan töihin. Teen mitä vain haluat. Vaikka paperihommia.”  
  
Hän nielaisi. ”Ehkä sinun pitäisi levätä.”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Cooper sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. ”Ja Harry, toivoisin että voisimme ajaa sairaalan kautta.”  
  
”Oletko kunnossa?”  
  
”Olen. Totta kai olen. Olen vain hiukan… tarkoitin että haluaisin nähdä Annien.”  
  
”Annien.”  
  
”Niin”, Cooper sanoi ja laski kamman lavuaarin reunalle.  
  
Harry puri hampaat kevyesti kiinni alahuuleen. Totta kai Cooper halusi nähdä Annien. Ehkä Cooper ja Annie palaisivat yhteen sitten kun Annie toipuisi. Tai ehkä he olivat yhä yhdessä. Tietenkin he olivat yhä yhdessä. Mahdollisesti Cooper jäisi Twin Peaksiin Annien takia, mikä oli tietenkin hienoa, mutta silti Harrylla oli vähän kummallinen olo. Hän oli luultavasti huolestunut Anniesta. Tohtori Hayward oli rypistellyt otsaansa puhuessaan Anniesta, vaikka sitä hän ei aikonut kertoa Cooperille.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ”totta kai. Ajetaan vain sairaalan kautta.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Cooper sanoi. ”Kiitos. Harry, voisin nyt sulkea oven hetkeksi.”  
  
Harry käveli keittiöön ja siirteli tyhjiä kahvimukeja edestakaisin pöydällä. Hänen tosiaan pitäisi tiskata. Hetken päästä hän kuuli kuinka vesi juoksi putkissa, ja sitten kylpyhuoneen ovi vingahti ja käytävän lattia narisi Cooperin askelten alla. Hän meni hakemaan asevyönsä vaikka vaikuttikin ihan mahdolliselta, että vähään aikaan ei tapahtuisi mitään kovin jännittävää. Viime viikoissa olikin ollut ihan riittävästi pitkäksi aikaa.  
  
Hän odotti Cooperia eteisessä ja koetti samalla asetella hiuksiaan vähän paremmin, ja sitten Cooper tuli ja hymyili hänelle ja hän veti kädet nopeasti hiuksista ja tunki ne taskuihin. Cooper hymyili hänelle vähän lisää. Ulkona haalea aurinko paistoi silmiin ja Cooper asettautui pelkääjän paikalle ja väänsi sitten radion auki. Harry kuunteli Cooperin hiljaista hyräilyä ja ajatteli että tähän voisi melkein tottua, mutta sitten he kääntyivät risteyksestä kohti sairaalaa ja hyräily loppui.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Hän ei tietenkään ole entisensä”, tohtori Hayward sanoi, ”vielä. Hän kyllä toipuu. Hän saattaa hyvinkin toipua kokonaan. Mutta tällä hetkellä hän on hiukan… poissaoleva, jos niin voi sanoa.”  
  
”Poissaoleva?” Cooper toisti ohuella äänellä. Askeleet kaikuivat käytävällä ja Harrylla oli kummallisen kylmä. Hän päätti kävellä varmuuden vuoksi vähän lähempänä Cooperia, ja tohtori huokaisi raskaasti ja hieroi otsaansa.  
  
”Hän ei ole vielä sanonut mitään”, tohtori sanoi ja pysähtyi harmaan oven eteen. ”Eikä hän varsinaisesti katso minnekään.”  
  
Cooper nyökkäsi. Harry mietti pitäisikö hänen taputtaa miestä olkapäälle, mutta se tuntui hiukan rohkealta. Hänellä kuitenkin oli sellainen tunne, että Cooper olisi tehnyt niin. Hän nielaisi ja taputti Cooperin vasenta olkapäätä, ja Cooper vilkaisi häntä ja hymyili aivan vähän.  
  
”No niin”, tohtori Hayward sanoi ja työnsi oven auki.  
  
Annien huone oli pitkä ja kapea. Ikkuna oli pieni ja korkealla mutta auringonvalo osui juuri sängylle. Annie näytti hirveän kalpealta mutta luultavasti se johtui vain valosta. Tohtori nosti kämmenensä ja Cooper pysähtyi hädin tuskin oven sisäpuolelle, ja Harry pysytteli miehen vieressä ja katsoi kuinka tohtori käveli sängyn luo ja tarkisti lukemat siitä koneesta sängyn oikealta puolelta.  
  
”Hänen pitäisi olla hereillä”, tohtori sanoi ja pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Annie?” Cooper sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja otti askeleen lähemmäs sänkyä. Harry seurasi. ”Annie? Kuuletko minua?”  
  
Annie räpäytti silmiään. Tohtori Hayward katsoi Harrya sängyn yli ja otti sitten askeleen kauemmas, kun Cooper pysähtyi sängyn jalkopäähän ja painoi kämmenen sängynreunaa vasten. Eilen tohtori ei ollut vaikuttanut noin huolestuneelta, tai ehkä Harry itse vain oli ollut helpottunut siitä, että Cooper oli kunnossa. Nyt Cooper rypisti otsaansa ja käveli hitaasti kohti Annien kasvoja, ja Harryn rintakehässä oli epämiellyttävä puristava tunne.  
  
”Annie?” Cooper sanoi, piteli kaksin käsin kiinni sängyn reunasta ja kumartui kohti Annieta. ”Annie?”  
  
”Coop –”, Harry sanoi, mutta sitten Annien katse liikahti. Hän painoi suunsa kiinni ja katsoi kuinka Annien silmät harhailivat katossa. Cooper nojasi lähemmäs ja toisti Annien nimeä, ja lopulta Annien katse osui Cooperin ja tämä alkoi huutaa käheällä äänellä.  
  
”Annie”, Cooper toisti, ” _Annie_ , olen pahoillani, olen –”  
  
_Luoja_ , Harry ajatteli ja käveli sängyn ympäri niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Cooper katsoi edelleen Annieta mutta antoi vetää itsensä kauemmaksi, ja hän puristi kämmenet lujasti Cooperin olkapäille ja käänsi Cooperin pois sairaalasängyn luota. Annie huusi edelleen äänellä joka särkyi ja poukkoili. Cooper tarttui Harryn käsivarteen ja puristi, ja Harry veti miehen ovelle ja sitten käytävälle ja yritti astua kauemmas, mutta Cooper piti edelleen kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan. Hän veti syvään henkeä. Ovi napsahti kiinni. Cooper veti terävästi henkeä ja sulki silmänsä, ja Harry painoi toisen kätensä miehen niskaan ennen kuin ehti ajatella asiaa sen tarkemmin. Käytävän valo rätisi, ja Cooper nojasi hänen olkapäähänsä ja antoi vetää itsensä vielä vähän lähemmäs.  
  
”Coop”, hän sanoi, koska kaikki muu tuntui juuttuvan hänen kurkkuunsa, ”Coop, minä –”  
  
”Tiedän”, Cooper sanoi ja puristi hänen käsivarttaan tiukemmin.  
  
He seisoivat yhä käytävällä, kun tohtori Hayward hetken päästä laittoi oven huolellisesti kiinni perässään ja huokaisi syvään. Cooper suoristi selkänsä ja kääntyi kohti tohtoria, ja Harry työnsi taskuun sen käden joka oli pidellyt Cooperin niskaa. Heidän olkapäänsä kuitenkin koskivat yhä toisiinsa, ja koska Cooper ei vaikuttanut haluavan siirtyä kauemmaksi, hän päätteli ettei hänenkään tarvitsisi.  
  
”En osaa selittää tuota”, tohtori sanoi.  
  
”Minä osaan”, Cooper sanoi. ”Tohtori, pyydän että ilmoitatte minulle, mikäli hänen tilassaan tapahtuu muutoksia. Lienee parasta että pysyttelen toistaiseksi poissa.”  
  
”Cooper –”  
  
Cooper nosti kämmenensä pystyyn ja tohtori painoi suunsa kiinni. ”Harryn ja minun on syytä lähteä töihin.”  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi mutta nielaisi sitten loput, kun Cooper vilkaisi häntä terävästi. ”Totta. Meidän on syytä lähteä töihin. Meillä on paljon… paperihommia.”  
  
Tohtori Hayward nyökkäsi ja sanoi jotain siitä, kuinka oli aivan mahdollista, että Annien tila kääntyisi pian parempaan suuntaan. Mitäänhän ei ollut varsinaisesti vialla. Cooper katseli ovessa olevan pienen ikkunan läpi huoneeseen ja vaikutti siltä ettei kuunnellut kovin tarkasti. Harry taputti Cooperin selkää niin pehmeästi kuin osasi ja toivoi että he olisivat jo olleet jossain muualla. Sitten tohtori Hayward katosi töihinsä ja hän käveli Cooperin kanssa ulko-ovelle, ja ilma tuoksui kuusilta ja ehkä vähän pakokaasulta. He menivät suoraan autolle ja Cooper istuutui penkilleen ja painoi kämmenet kiinni polviinsa, ja Harry istui miehen viereen, veti oven kiinni ja laittoi avaimen virtalukkoon. Radiosta kuului miten saksofoni tapaili kulmikasta melodiaa. Cooper väänsi radion kiinni.  
  
”Hän pelkää minua”, Cooper sanoi tuulilasille. ”Annie pelkää minua. Ja ihan syystä.”  
  
”Älä sano noin.”  
  
”Ilman minua hän ei olisi –”  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja tarttui Cooperin ranteeseen ennen kuin oikein tajusi mitä oli tekemässä. Cooper ei kuitenkaan vetänyt kättään pois. Hän kuljetti peukaloaan Cooperin ranteella ja kuunteli radion suhinaa, ja sitten hän tajusi että sydän hakkasi tasaisesti hänen sormiaan vasten, mutta hän ei ollut aivan varma kumman heistä se oli.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja pujotti sormensa hänen sormiensa väliin melkein kuin olisi aikonut pitää häntä kiinni kädestä. Hän katseli kuinka Cooper puristi hänen kättään ja veti sitten omansa pois, suoristi selkänsä penkkiä vasten ja huokaisi syvään. ”Mennään töihin.”  
  
”Ehkä –”  
  
” _Harry_ ”, Cooper sanoi, ja Harry painoi suunsa hitaasti kiinni ja käynnisti auton. Cooper avasi radion mutta vaihtoi kanavan sellaiseen, josta kuului puhetta eikä musiikkia. Pehmeä-ääninen nainen kertoi metsäteollisuuden uusista käänteistä, Harry ajoi hitaasti kohti poliisiasemaa ja Cooper nojasi kasvonsa melkein kiinni lasiin. Monta kertaa Harry mietti että ehkä pitäisi pysäyttää auto tai jutella, tai ehkä hän voisi halata Cooperia, ehkä se auttaisi edes hiukan enemmän, mutta tietenkään hän ei tehnyt niin.


	3. Chapter 3

”Agentti Cooper”, Lucy sanoi ja pudotti luurin kädestään, ”agentti Cooper, mitä te täällä teette?”  
  
”Lucy”, Cooper sanoi ja hymyili, ja Harry seisoi hiukan kauempana ja koetti olla ajattelematta, että hymy näytti vähän kireältä. ”Mukavaa nähdä taas.”  
  
”Olimme huolissamme”, Lucy sanoi, ”Harry erityisesti. Mutta me kaikki olimme huolissamme. Luojan kiitos että olet kunnossa. Haluatko kahvia?”  
  
Cooper nyökkäsi ja avasi suunsa.  
  
”Ja donitseja”, Lucy sanoi, ”vein kahvin ja donitsit jo seriffin huoneeseen. Toivottavasti niitä on tarpeeksi. En tiennyt että teitä olisi tänään kaksi.”  
  
”Seriffi Truman lupasi ystävällisesti minulle paperitöitä”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
”Lucy”, Harry sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti luuria, joka oli pudonnut pöydälle paksun kalenterin päälle, ”mikä puhelu tuo on?”  
  
”Mikä?” Lucy kysyi ja vilkaisi sitten luuria. ”Ai niin. Se on pormestari. Hän haluaa tietää kuka räjäytti pankin ja että täytyykö lainkuuliaisten kansalaisten nyt olla peloissaan ihan jatkuvasti.”  
  
”Kerro hänelle jotain”, Harry sanoi. ”Minä ja Cooper voisimme tästä –”  
  
”Mutta mitä?” Lucy sanoi ja nosti luurin.  
  
”Kerro hänelle että selvittelen asiaa. Ja Lucy –”  
  
Lucy piteli luuria korvallaan ja tuijotti häntä suu jo puolittain auki.  
  
”Etsi minulle se paperityölaatikko”, hän sanoi, ”se mihin laitamme aina ne jutut joilla ei ole kiire.”  
  
”Totta kai, seriffi”, Lucy sanoi, ”hienoa että olet palannut, agentti Cooper. Herra pormestari, siitä räjähdyksestä…”  
  
Harry tönäisi Cooperia kevyesti käsivarteen ja seurasi sitten miestä pois eteisestä. Lucy kuulosti yllättävän kärsivälliseltä. Andy ja Hawk voisivat selvitellä räjähdysasiaa, ja kyllä Harrykin paneutuisi siihen, ainakin sitten vähän myöhemmin kun Cooper olisi hiukan enemmän oma itsensä. Nyt hän työnsi toimistonsa oven auki ja sitten sulki sen uudestaan, kun Cooper oli turvallisesti sisäpuolella. Huone tuoksui kahvilta ja donitseilta.  
  
”Tuntuu kuin olisin ollut pitempään poissa”, Cooper sanoi ja otti kahvimukin mutta ei juonut siitä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Seinäkello kaapin toisella reunalla kävi kohti viittä. Kevyt sade valui ikkunalasia pitkin. Harry ojentautui sytyttämään pöytälampun, ja Cooper käänteli papereita sylissään olevassa kansiossa ja tuijotti uusia sivuja otsa entistä syvemmin rypyssä ja suu raollaan.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi, ”ehkä meidän pitäisi –”  
  
”Pieni hetki vain, Harry”, Cooper sanoi. ”Minusta tuntuu että olen ymmärtämäisilläni mistä tässä jutussa oli kyse.”  
  
”Mikä se on? Yhä Williamsin veljesten tiekiista?”  
  
”Kyllä”, Cooper sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä, ”hankala tapaus. Ei ole mikään ihme että se jäi silloin ratkaisematta.”  
  
”Coop”, hän yritti uudestaan, ”kello on viisi. Tony Williams on odottanut kaksikymmentäviisi vuotta. Hän voi kyllä odottaa huomiseen.”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja puristi kansiota kaksin käsin, ”haluaisin ottaa tämän jutun mukaan kotiin.”  
  
_Kotiin_ , Harry ajatteli ja koetti keskittyä.  
  
”Ja ehkä voisimme käydä matkalla vielä pankissa”, Cooper sanoi. ”Tiedän että kävimme siellä jo lounaan jälkeen, ja tiedän että olet huolissasi minusta, mutta vakuutan että siihen ei ole syytä. Ja ehkä tässä valaistuksessa näkisin jotain uutta.”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Harry sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Nancy Brown lähtee puoli viideltä kotiin joka ilta. Ei pankissa ole nyt ketään. Coop, jatketaan huomenna.”  
  
”Harry, vakuutan että työskentely on erittäin hyvää minun –”  
  
”Minua väsyttää”, hän sanoi mahdollisimman painokkaasti, ja Cooper painoi hitaasti suunsa kiinni ja tuijotti häntä. ”Coop, minua väsyttää. Nukuin melko huonosti. Ja ensimmäistä kertaa moneen viikkoon meillä ei ole tutkinnassa sellaista juttua, joka pakottaisi tekemään töitä yöhön asti.”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi varovaisella äänellä.  
  
”Haluaisin käydä kalassa”, Harry sanoi ennen kuin Cooper ehtisi puhua hänet ympäri, ”en välttämättä tänään, mutta melko pian. Ja voisin tehdä sinulle ruokaa. Vaikka keittää perunoita. Ja voisimme… katsoa televisiota.”  
  
”Harry –”  
  
”Ja minun on pakko tiskata tänään”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, ”aivan pakko. Jätä se kansio tänne, Coop. Jatketaan huomenna.”  
  
Cooper vilkaisi kansiota ja sitten häntä ja sitten taas kansiota ja lopulta asetti sen hitaasti pöydänreunalle ja astui askeleen kauemmas. Hän puraisi huultaan jotta ei olisi hymyillyt. Hän ei ollut varmaan ikinä tavannut noin omituista miestä. Sitten hän seurasi Cooperia ulos toimistostaan ja varmisti vielä että kaikki ratkaisemattomat paperityöt jäivät turvallisesti sinne. Lucy toivotti heille mukavaa iltaa ja nosti sitten puhelimen takaisin korvalleen ja sanoi _herra pormestari, mielestäni se liikenneympyrä on hiukan vaarallinen_ , ja Cooper veti takin kauluksia ylöspäin ja työnsi sitten ulko-oven auki.  
  
Autossa he kuuntelivat pelkkää moottoria. Harry mietti, haluaisiko Cooper käydä taas katsomassa Annieta, mutta luojan kiitos Cooper vain tuijotti eteensä eikä sanonut sairaalasta mitään, ja niinpä hän ajoi suoraan kotiin. He kävelivät sisälle ja Cooper sytytti valot ja hän katseli kuinka Cooper riisui takkinsa ja laittoi sen tuttavallisesti naulakkoon ja tajusi sitten, että hänen pitäisi riisua oma takkinsa. Cooper ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut huomanneen mitään outoa. Hän kiirehti Cooperin perässä keittiöön kahvinkeittimen luo, ja sitten hän vahti kiehuvia perunoita sillä aikaa kun Cooper joi kahvia. Talo natisi hiljalleen mutta ei tuntunut lainkaan tyhjältä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän antoi Cooperille toiseksi parhaan kalastustakkinsa ja varmisti vielä viime hetkellä, ettei taskuihin ollut jäänyt mitään noloa, mutta niissä oli vain pari nenäliinaa ja uistin, jonka hän veti pois taskusta ja irrotti sitten koukut varovasti etusormesta. Cooper rypisti otsaansa mutta ei sanonut mitään. Vähän aiemmin, silloin kun hän ja Cooper olivat syöneet perunoita voin kanssa, hän oli koettanut jutella säästä ja jopa puista, mutta Cooper oli vastaillut lyhyesti ja katsellut sitten ikkunasta ulos. Hän oli huolestunut niin että oli syönyt muutaman perunan pelkiltään. Mutta luultavasti Cooper vain mietti Annieta. Niin sen oli pakko olla. Ja sehän oli aivan ymmärrettävää, eikä Harry myöskään mahtaisi sille yhtään mitään.  
  
Hän ojensi kalastustakin Cooperille ja veti sitten vetoketjun itse ylös, kun Cooper jäi katselemaan hihansuita. Cooper tuoksui kahvilta.  
  
”Siellä voi tuulla”, hän sanoi ja tarkisti että vetoketju oli kiinni kaulukseen saakka.  
  
”Kiitos, Harry”, Cooper sanoi. ”Kiitos.”  
  
Harry taputti miestä olkapäälle ja käveli sitten ulos ennen kuin sanoisi jotain tyhmää. Oli tyyni mutta vähän sateinen ilta, juuri sopiva kaloille. Hän veti hupun päähän ja odotti Cooperia kuistilla, ja Cooper laittoi jalkaan hänen pienimmät kumisaappaansa ja kolmet villasukat ja sanoi, että saappaat olivat aivan sopivat. Hän nyökkäsi. Kaikki oli liian isoa Cooperille, saappaat ja takki ja pipo, jonka hän oli lainannut siltä varalta että tänään olisi erityisen koleaa. Jos Cooper jäisi vähän pitemmäksi aikaa, heidän pitäisi käydä ostamassa miehelle omat kalastusvaatteet, vaikka tietenkään Cooper ei jäisi.  
  
Kun he saivat veneen vesille, Cooper alkoi jo näyttää vähän iloisemmalta. Harry souti veneen hieman kauemmas rannasta ja mietti pitäisikö käyttää moottoria, mutta Cooper katseli vastarantaa ja näytti siltä että kysyisi häneltä kohta jotain, varmaan jotain puista, ja moottorin yli oli niin hankala jutella. Hän jatkoi soutamista. Cooper vilkuili ympärilleen vähän aikaa ja mutta suoristi sitten selkänsä ja istui veneen perällä yhtä päättäväisen näköisenä kuin poliisiasemalla, ja Harry koetti olla hymyilemättä. Kerran hän oli vienyt Josien järvelle, ja Josie oli vähän pelännyt tummaa vettä ja kevyttä aallokkoa vaikka oli koettanut olla näyttämättä sitä. Ja sitten Josie oli istunut tuolla tavalla selkä suorana, ja hän oli nostanut airot hetkeksi ylös, kömpinyt mahdollisimman varovasti keskipaikalle ja kumartunut suutelemaan Josieta. Vene oli keikkunut vähän. Josie oli tarttunut hänen hartioihinsa niin kuin olisi uskonut että hän saisi pidettyä kaiken aloillaan.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. Cooper katseli häntä ja työnsi pipoa taaksepäin kun se valui silmille.  
  
”Olin täällä kerran Josien kanssa”, hän sanoi.  
  
Cooper nyökkäsi.  
  
”Häntä pelotti vähän, mutta me suutelimme ja – et sinä halua kuulla tätä.”  
  
”Harry, haluan kuulla ihan mitä vain haluat kertoa minulle.”  
  
”Ihan kuin siitä olisi jo pitemmän aikaa”, Harry sanoi, ”siitä että hän kuoli. Olin niin… mutta sitten oli tämä kaikki muu, ja sinä katosit, ja…”  
  
Cooper nyökkäsi uudestaan.  
  
”Voisit jäädä vähäksi aikaa tänne”, Harry sanoi ja laittoi airot takaisin veteen. Hän ei oikein tiennyt missä vaiheessa oli nostanut ne ylös, ehkä silloin kun oli ajatellut Josien suutelemista. Mutta Josie ei ollut täällä. ”Tarkoitan siis, että voisit jäädä vähän pidemmäksi aikaa. Ei minua haittaisi. Tai siis, olisin iloinen.”  
  
Cooper kallisti päätään ja pipo valui vasemman silmän päälle.  
  
”En voi oikein kuvitella että lähdet”, Harry sanoi, ”kaiken tämän jälkeen.”  
  
”En minäkään, Harry.”  
  
”Mutta tiedän että pidät työstäsi. Paljon. Ei olisi yhtään sama asia… olla vaikka apulaisseriffinä tällaisessa pienessä kaupungissa.”  
  
”Ei niin”, Cooper sanoi melkein pehmeästi.  
  
”Mutta jos haluaisit pitää lomaa”, Harry sanoi ja nieleskelisi, ”jonkin aikaa. Niin kauan kuin haluat. Voisit olla täällä.”  
  
”Kiitos, Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja näytti hyvin vakavalta. ”Harry, et ole vielä saanut uistimiasi veteen.”  
  
Harry räpytteli silmiään. Hän oli näköjään taas nostanut airot ylös vedestä.  
  
”Anna minun soutaa”, Cooper sanoi. ”Vaihdetaan paikkoja ja minä soudan niin sinä voit uistella.”  
  
Hän aikoi sanoa ettei oikeastaan piitannut uistelemisesta juuri nyt, mutta siksihän he olivat tulleet, siksi että hän halusi uistella. He vaihtoivat paikkoja varovasti mutta vene huojui silti, ja keskimmäinen penkki oli oikeastaan hiukan liian kapea heille molemmille, niin että hänen kätensä osui väistämättä Cooperin kylkeen ennen kuin Cooper sitten jatkoi kohti keulaa. Hänestä tuntui että Cooper taputti häntä olkapäälle mennessään, mutta takki oli niin paksu että oli vaikea olla varma. Hän asettui veneen perään ja selvitteli vähän aikaa uistinta joka oli jotenkin onnistunut tarttumaan hänen lahkeeseensa. Sormille tuli kylmä ja Cooper souti tasaisesti oikeaan suuntaan niin kuin olisi tehnyt sitä ennenkin.  
  
”Me kävimme soutamassa”, Cooper sanoi, ”minä ja Annie.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Harry sanoi ja sai vihdoin uistimen irti lahkeestaan.  
  
”Et halua jutella Anniesta”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
Harry laski uistimen veteen ja katsoi sitten kuinka se katosi pinnan alle. Cooper katseli häntä. Metsien hahmot rannoilla alkoivat muuttua jo tummemmiksi. ”Näytät niin surulliselta kun puhut Anniesta.”  
  
”Harry”, Coop sanoi hiljaa mutta jatkoi soutamista, ”minä olen surullinen.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Harry sanoi ja vilkuili uistinta ja Cooperia, joka oli käärinyt takin hihat kyynärpäihin.  
  
”Haluatko puhua Josiesta?”  
  
”En juurikaan.”  
  
”Juurikaan?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. ”En osaa edes… Coop, en osaa kuvitella että rakastuisin johonkin joka… joka saattaisi jäädä pidemmäksi aikaa.”  
  
”Josie?”  
  
”Ajattelin aina että hän lähtisi”, Harry sanoi ja painoi kämmenet kaulaa vasten niin että sormet lämpenisivät taas. ”En sanonut sitä hänelle. Mutta ajattelin että jossain vaiheessa hän lähtisi. Että ei tällainen kaupunki kuin Twin Peaks voisi pitää häntä loputtomiin.”  
  
”Harry –”  
  
”Tai tällainen mies.”  
  
Cooper hymähti melkein niin kuin olisi aikonut ryhtyä nauramaan. ”Harry, älä sano noin. Sinä olet loistava mies. Parhaita joita olen tavannut.”  
  
”Samat sanat”, Harry sanoi. Sade alkoi valua hihansuista sisään.  
  
”En ymmärrä miksei joku jäisi sinun luoksesi.”  
  
Hän katseli Cooperia. Varmasti mies vain koetti olla kohtelias. Olihan se selvää että hän ei ollut erityisen kiinnostava miltään kantilta, ei ainakaan samalla tavalla kuin Josie, tai samalla tavalla kuin Cooper, joka näytti vähän arvoitukselliselta jopa nyt kun vain istui hänen veneessään. Hän koetti kuvitella millaista olisi sitten kun Cooper lähtisi, mutta heti hänelle tuli vähän ikävä olo. Ehkä vene oli alkanut keinua enemmän.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja katsoi häntä, ”taisit saada juuri kalan.”  
  
Hän sai viime hetkellä kiinni vavasta ennen kuin pudotti sen kokonaan järveen. Hän tarrasi kiinni vapaan vaikka molemmat hihat kastuivat kyynärpäihin saakka. Vesi oli tosiaan helvetin kylmää tähän aikaan vuodesta. Kala pisti vastaan, Cooper katseli häntä ja keskittyminen oli vaikeaa, mutta ehkä oli aivan hyvä, että kala pääsi karkuun ennen kuin hän sai nostettua sen laidan yli. Hän oli melko varma että kyseessä oli ollut hauki ja kohtuullisen suuri sellainen, ja kun hän sanoi sen Cooperille, Cooper hymyili eikä näyttänyt lainkaan pettyneeltä. Hetken kuluttua Harry muisti että uistin pitäisi kai laittaa takaisin veteen.  
  
He olivat järvellä niin kauan että taivas muuttui tummansiniseksi eikä hän nähnyt Cooperin kasvoja enää kunnolla. Siinä vaiheessa hän sanoi, että ehkä he voisivat mennä takaisin kotiin. Cooper nyökkäsi ja kysyi, missä suunnassa koti oli. Hän osoitti valoja, jotka pilkottivat rantaviivan kuusien välistä.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi kun he olivat melkein perillä, ”jos Josie ei olisi kuollut, ja jos hän olisi jäänyt tänne, olisitko sinä…”  
  
Harry odotti monta sekuntia, mutta Cooper ei sanonut mitään ja airojen liikekin hidastui. Hän alkoi huolestua. ”Mitä, Coop?”  
  
”Luuletko että olisitte olleet yhdessä”, Cooper sanoi ja airot pysähtyivät veden pintaan, ”pitkään? Vuosia? Niin kuin…”  
  
”En tiedä, Coop”, Harry sanoi ja koetti kuvitella sitä. ”En todellakaan tiedä. Ajattelin aina että lopulta hän kyllästyisi minuun.”  
  
”Rakastun aina mahdottomiin ihmisiin”, Cooper sanoi, ”joka kerta. Niin kuin Carolineen. Ja Annieen. Rakastun aina niihin joista tiedän heti ettei se voi jatkua. Mutta en suostu uskomaan sitä ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä.”  
  
”Coop, tohtori sanoi että Annie toipuu kyllä.”  
  
”Niin”, Cooper sanoi, ”niin. Mutta ei hän unohda, mitä hänelle tapahtui siksi että minä rakastin häntä.”  
  
”Minä unohtaisin.”  
  
”Minä en unohda”, Cooper sanoi. Airojen kärjet rikkoivat veden pinnan ja Harry kuunteli murtuvaa vettä. Jos hän olisi ollut vähän lähempänä, tai jos hän ei olisi ollut kiikkerässä veneessä joka kallistuisi heti kun hän nousisi tästä, hän olisi ehkä puristanut Cooperin käsivartta. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut erityisen hyvä lohduttamaan ketään. Hän osasi vain pidellä ihmisistä kiinni ja sanoa ettei antaisi minkään pahan tapahtua, hän pitäisi huolta ettei mitään pahaa tapahtuisi, hän korjaisi asiat, mutta viime aikoina oli ollut erityisen selvää että se saattoi olla valehtelua. Hän valehteli itselleen oikein sujuvasti mutta Cooperille hän ei pystyisi valehtelemaan.  
  
Cooper souti veneen ensin väärään kohtaan, ja Harry mietti, miten voisi lohduttaa Cooperia, ja miksi Cooper oli niin erilainen kuin muut, ja tajusi vasta viime hetkellä että he olivat melkein kiinni pikkuruisessa niemessä, joka ei ollut laituri. Hänen piti vähän selittää ennen kuin hän sai Cooperin tajuamaan, miten vene käännettiin. Sen jälkeen Cooper kuitenkin souti aivan oikeaan suuntaan. Harry nousi laiturille ensin ja veti veneen perässään rantaan, ja sitten hän piteli yhä veneen laidasta kiinni ja ojensi kätensä Cooperille, kun tämä kiipesi laiturille. Cooperin hihat oli edelleen kääritty kyynärpäihin ja ranteet tuntuivat kylmiltä.  
  
”Mennään sisälle. Sinulla on kylmä.”  
  
”Ei tämä ole mitään, Harry.”  
  
”Keitetään kahvia”, hän sanoi ja näki kuistin himmeässä valossa, että Cooper hymyili.  
  
He vetivät veneen rantaan ja kiipesivät sitten portaat ylös, ja Harry sytytti kaikki mahdolliset valot. Cooper näytti vähän väsyneeltä ja kalpealta mutta hymyili edelleen, ja hän auttoi Cooperia takin vetoketjun kanssa. Cooper antoi hänen riisua takin, ja sitten hän puristi vielä varmuuden vuoksi Cooperin käsivartta ja toivoi ettei mies ajatellut Annieta. Cooper taputti häntä olkapäälle ja hän meni keittämään kahvia.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin he katsoivat televisiota pimeässä olohuoneessa. Cooper oli juonut kahvinsa loppuun ajat sitten mutta piteli edelleen mukia polviensa välissä, ja Harry nojasi niskansa mäntyseinään sohvan takana ja katseli sivusilmällä kuinka Cooperin ilmeet vaihtelivat television sinisessä valossa. Televisiossa oli ilmeisesti meneillään jonkinlainen rikossarja. Hän oli koettanut löytää sellaisen missä ei olisi lainkaan romantiikkaa niin että Cooperin ei tarvitsisi miettiä Annieta, ja aluksi ohjelma olikin vaikuttanut ihan hyvältä, tumma ja älykäs agentti oli johtanut kinkkisen rikoksen tutkintaa ja sellainen ihan tavallinen poliisi oli seurannut. Mutta sitten yhtäkkiä agentti olikin seissyt talon katolla ja suudellut ruskeatukkaista naista. Hän oli aikonut vaihtaa kanavaa, mutta Cooper oli sanonut että oli liian myöhäistä, nyt piti ehdottomasti saada selville kuka oli tappanut rouva Thompsonin.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Cooper katsoi häntä. Televisiossa miehet kävelivät rinnakkain harmaata käytävää eikä naista näkynyt missään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Onko jokin pielessä?”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi ja tajusi sitten tuijottavansa Cooperia. Hän käänsi katseensa televisioon ja taas Cooperiin. ”Ei mikään. Minä vain… olen ehkä vähän väsynyt.”  
  
Cooper nyökkäsi vakavana.  
  
”Olen iloinen että olet täällä, Coop”, Harry sanoi. Televisiosta kuului ammuskelua mutta hän ei katsonut sinne päin.  
  
”Niin minäkin, Harry”, Cooper sanoi. ”Niin minäkin.”  
  
Harry käänsi katseensa takaisin televisioon mutta ei millään pystynyt keskittymään siihen, ja sitä paitsi nyt Cooper katseli häntä. Cooper piteli tyhjää kahvimukia molemmilla kämmenillä eikä näyttänyt huomaavan, että hiukset sojottivat vähän sinne tänne. Se johtui varmaan piposta. Harry veti syvään henkeä ja asetti polvensa Cooperia kohti jotta niskaa ei tarvitsisi kääntää niin paljon. Sohva oli oikeastaan ihan mukava vaikka hän istuikin nyt vähän sivuttain. Hän oli ostanut sen kai vuonna 1982 kun äiti oli vaatinut että hän vähän panostaisi olohuoneeseen. Silloin se oli tuntunut tyhmältä. Mutta nyt hän oli tyytyväinen, että Cooperille oli kunnollinen sohva. Ja sänky. Vierashuoneen sänky oli ihan hyvä. Ehkä hän siivoaisi huomenna vierashuoneen ihan kunnolla, ja sitten Cooper tajuaisi että hän toivoi että mies jäisi tänne. Joksikin aikaa. Mutta melko pitkäksi joksikin aikaa. Hän ei ollut varsinaisesti yksinäinen, ja olihan hänellä ollut naisystäviä, ja hän oli ihan oikeasti rakastanut Josieta, mutta nyt kaikki muut olivat poissa. Ja Hawk ja Ed olivat erinomaisia ystäviä mutta välillä hän ei ymmärtänyt mistä Hawk puhui ja välillä Ed puhui pelkästään autoista ja bensasta. Hän voisi jopa kalustaa vierashuoneen uusiksi, tai hän ja Cooper voisivat kalustaa sen. Talo oli oikeastaan vähän liian iso hänelle yksin, tai aivan sopiva mutta Cooper mahtui silti tänne mainiosti. He voisivat tehdä jonkinlaisen sopimuksen. Ehkä hän vuokraisi vierashuonetta Cooperille. Hän keksisi varmasti myös töitä -  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Coop?”  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Televisiosta kuului musiikkia. Hän vilkaisi sen suuntaan ja tajusi, että ohjelma oli loppunut. ”En mitään. Selvisikö se?”  
  
”Mikä?”  
  
”Että kuka murhasi rouva Thompsonin.”  
  
”En ole varma”, Cooper sanoi ja katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Harry, voisin ehkä käydä suihkussa. Rehellisesti sanottuna minulla on edelleen vähän kylmä.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi ja mietti, missä kaikki viltit olivat. Hän oli varmaankin laittanut ne johonkin komeroista joitain vuosia sitten, ehkä joulusiivouksen yhteydessä.  
  
”Aivan kohta”, Cooper sanoi ja kallisti päätään niin että päälaki nojasi seinää vasten. ”Menen suihkuun aivan kohta.”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi. Hän etsisi viltit huomenna. Nyt hän katsoi, kuinka Cooper katseli häntä, ja mietti mitä Cooper mahtoi miettiä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän teki vähän iltapalaa sillä välillä, kun Cooper oli suihkussa. Hänellä ei ollut oikein nälkä mutta hän söi silti, koska se tuntui kuuluvan asiaan, ja sitten hän käveli muutaman kerran kylpyhuoneen ohi voileipä kädessään. Ovi ei vaikuttanut olevan lukossa. Ehkä heistä molemmista oli tullut huolestuneempia, hänestä ja Cooperista, nyt kun he olivat viimeiset viikot eläneet omituisessa kauhutarinassa jossa mihinkään ei oikein voinut luottaa. Hän tosin luotti Cooperiin. Tai ehkä Cooper tiesi, että hän tiesi, että Cooper oli suihkussa, eikä sen takia ollut vaivautunut lukitsemaan ovea. Hän seisoi hetken oven toisella puolella, mutta sitten vesi lakkasi juoksemasta ja hän käveli kiireesti takaisin keittiöön.  
  
Viiden minuutin päästä hän alkoi huolestua. Hän kolisteli vähän kahvipannua mutta kylpyhuoneesta ei kuulunut yhtään mitään. Hän ei tietenkään tiennyt mitä kaikkea Cooper teki hiuksilleen, mutta hän oli melko varma ettei se kestänyt viittä minuuttia heti suihkun jälkeen. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja sanoi itselleen että oli muuttunut kummallisen epäluuloiseksi, ja että vaikka viime päivinä oli tapahtunut kaikenlaista outoa ja ikävää niin varmastikaan mitään ikävää ei tapahtuisi Cooperille, ei ainakaan hänen talossaan. Ja sitten hän ajatteli sitä kuinka Cooper oli maannut metsässä myttynä puiden alla ja kuinka hän oli juossut Cooperin luo ja ajatellut että Cooperin oli pakko olla hengissä, aivan pakko.  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan ja kuunteli. Kylpyhuoneesta ei kuulunut vieläkään mitään. Ehkä Cooper pesi hampaitaan. Tai ehkä se sittenkin liittyi jotenkin hiuksiin. Hän käveli oven viereen ja kuunteli vähän aikaa mutta ei vieläkään kuullut mitään, paitsi ehkä Cooperin hengityksen, mutta siitäkään hän ei ollut aivan varma.  
  
”Coop?”  
  
”Odota hetki, Harry”, Cooper sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti melkein ahdistuneelta.  
  
Harry nielaisi. ”Coop?”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi. ”Minä en nyt… tämä ei… _helvetti._ ”  
  
”Cooper”, Harry sanoi ja painoi kämmenen ovea vasten, ”minä tulen nyt sisään.”  
  
Hän työnsi oven auki. Cooper seisoi lavuaarin edessä, edelleen alasti, ja pudotti molemmat kädet pois lantiolta. Harry tuijotti Cooperin selkää ja sitten takapuolta koska se oli aivan hänen edessään, ja sitten hän tajusi että oli luultavasti tehnyt virheen. Cooper painoi kämmenet kiinni lavuaariin, rutisti olkapäät suppuun ja vilkaisi häntä toisen yli.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi, ”hitto, olen pahoillani, luulin että… en tiedä mitä luulin, mutta en… _anteeksi_.”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi, ”ojentaisitko minulle pyyhkeen?”  
  
Hän joutui keskittymään ennen kuin tajusi, että pyyhe tietenkin riippui koukussa muiden pyyhkeiden vieressä. Hän antoi sen Cooperille ja koetti kovasti olla katsomatta miestä, ja sitten hänen katseensa sattui osumaan peiliin ja hän tajusi että näki Cooperin myös sitä kautta. Hän nosti katseensa takaisin ylös Cooperin rintaa pitkin, ja Cooperin peilikuva tuijotti häntä silmiin mutta näytti sentään enemmän väsyneeltä kuin vihaiselta, luojan kiitos.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi vielä varmuuden vuoksi. ”Minun pitäisi varmaan… minun ei olisi pitänyt…”  
  
Cooper kietoi pyyhkeen vyötärölleen. ”Ei se mitään, Harry.”  
  
”Mutta sinä olit… sinä yritit…”  
  
”Ei pitäisi huolestua”, Cooper sanoi ja kääntyi kohti häntä, ja hän yritti katsoa jonnekin muualle vaikka Cooperilla olikin nyt pyyhe lantiolla, ”enkä normaalisti… Harry, haluaisin pitää itseäni miehenä joka ei hermostu tällaisesta. Kaksi päivää sitten vietin vuorokauden paikassa joka ei tarkalleen ottaen sijaitse tässä maailmassa. On varmasti aivan normaalia, että en pysty heti… että vaikka koetan ajatella jotain mikä…”  
  
”Varmasti”, Harry sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti vähän käheältä.  
  
”Mutta, Harry, siitä on monta päivää kun olen viimeksi…” Cooper sanoi ja osoitti kädellään pyyhettä. Harry katsoi Cooperin kättä ja pyyhettä jonka oli ostanut marketista varmaan 70-luvulla, ja sitten hän koetti katsoa jonnekin muualle.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ajattelin vain”, Cooper sanoi, ”että ehkä nyt olisi sopiva hetki, tiedätkö, sinä olit keittiössä eikä ollut kiire mihinkään ja kuvittelin että… mutta sitten yritin, ja se ei… en millään… Harry, minulle ei yleensä käy näin. Enkä kuvitellut hermostuvani tällaisesta. Ja sitten hermostuin kuitenkin ja hermostuin siitä ja… _luoja._ ”  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja nosti kätensä puristaakseen Cooperin olkapäätä, mutta sitten hän tajusi että Cooperilla ei edelleenkään ollut muuta päällä kuin se pyyhe ja että miehen paljas olkapää oli yhä märkä suihkusta, ja ettei hän missään tapauksessa voinut koskettaa Cooperia juuri nyt. Cooper olisi voinut pitää sitä outona. Hän itse olisi varmaankin pitänyt sitä outona, vaikka tietenkin hän olisi mielellään taputtanut Cooperia olkapäälle. Ja hehän tekivät sitä kaiken aikaa. Yleensä se vain tapahtui vaatteet päällä, eivätkä he yleensä puhuneet…  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Coop”, hän sanoi uudestaan ja painoi kätensä alas. ”Tule keittiöön. Tein sinulle voileivän.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Cooper sanoi hitaasti ja seurasi sitten häntä suoraan keittiöön. Hän ei uskaltanut huomauttaa, että periaatteessa Cooper olisi voinut pukeutua ensin. Eikä häntä sitä paitsi häirinnyt. Hän antoi Cooperille lautasen ja voileivän ja katseli sitten kuinka Cooper istui hänen tuolillaan pyyhe sylissään ja söi voileipäänsä ja näytti hirveän huolestuneelta.  
  
”Olen varma että se menee ohi”, hän sanoi kun oli saanut jo vähän koottua ajatuksiaan. ”Sehän on ihan tavallista, että kun on kokenut jotain… järkyttävää, niin kestää jonkin aikaa ennen kuin... kaikki toimii.”  
  
Cooper rypisti otsaansa ja tuijotti voileipäänsä.  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi ja koetti nielaista palan pois kurkusta, ”niin. Ja jos haluat… jos olet huolissasi, ja kaipaat… Coop, minulla on pari kasettia. Yhden sain Hawkilta ja se on vähän outo, mutta toisen ostin herra Andrewsin videokaupasta ennen kuin se meni konkurssiin. Se on… luulen että se on aika tavallista. Ja videonauhuri toimii toisinaan vähän huonosti, mutta se yleensä tokenee jos sitä lyö muutaman kerran, ja jos haluat niin voit viedä television vierashuoneeseen, ja minä voin mennä vaikka kalaan, ja –”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi, ja Harry veti syvään henkeä ja painoi sitten suunsa kiinni, ”kiitos tarjouksesta. Se oli hyvin ystävällinen. Mutta minä taidan ensin vain… odottaa muutaman päivän.”  
  
”Hyvä idea”, Harry sanoi. Ehkä hänelle tulisi normaalimpi olo, jos hän joisi lasin vettä.  
  
”Hawkilta? Sait kasetin Hawkilta?”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja toivoi ettei olisi maininnut sitä kasettia. Hän ei edes ollut ihan varma missä se oli. Hän ei ollut katsonut sitä vuosiin, koska siitä jäi jälkikäteen aina vähän kummallinen olo. Mutta se kyllä toimi. Jos vain mietelauseita olisi ollut vähän vähemmän. ”Olimme silloin nuorempia.”  
  
”En voi kuvitella, mitä Hawk –”, Cooper sanoi ja haukkasi sitten yllättäen ison palan voileipää. Harry joi vesilasinsa tyhjäksi ja katsoi samalla silmäkulmastaan, miten Cooper pureskeli huolellisesti mutta ilmeistä päätellen ajatteli jotain muuta. ”Harry, minusta tuntuu että nyt on aika mennä nukkumaan.”  
  
”Hyvä on.”  
  
”Ja että hän antoi sinulle kasetin”, Cooper sanoi ja otti pitkän kulauksen vesilasistaan.  
  
”Luulen että olin vähän humalassa”, Harry sanoi, ”ja surullinen. Joku tyttö oli lähtenyt pois. Seattleen tai Portlandiin.  Luultavasti Ellen Waters. Hawk yritti lohduttaa minua ja sitten kaivoi sen videonauhan repustaan ja sanoi jotain sellaista kuin että _olkoon myötätuuli aina kanssasi._ ”  
  
”Olkoon myötätuuli aina kanssasi”, Cooper sanoi ohuella äänellä ja tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Se on omituinen nauha”, hän sanoi ja mietti miksi hitossa hän puhui tästä yhä, mutta Cooper oli painanut kämmenet reisille pyyhkeen päälle ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä ja suu raollaan niin kuin olisi pitänyt tätä tärkeänä, ”aika lyhyt, ehkä kaksikymmentä minuuttia. Luulen että siinä on kaksi naista.”  
  
”Selvä”, Cooper sanoi hitaasti.  
  
”Ja kaksi miestä. Ja he… tuota, en aio nyt sanoa mitä he tekevät. Mutta he myös puhuvat filosofiasta. Aina välissä. Sen välissä, mitä he muuten… mutta en sano siitä nyt mitään. Enkä ole tietenkään ihan varma onko se filosofiaa. Mutta olen aina ajatellut että filosofia on sellaista.”  
  
Cooper tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Ei olisi pitänyt sanoa mitään”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi, ”tämä keskustelu on antanut minulle paljon mietittävää. Ja saattaisin haluta nähdä sen nauhan jonain päivänä. Ehkä. En ole aivan varma.”  
  
”En muista missä se on.”  
  
Cooper nyökkäsi vakavana. ”Harry, olisiko sinulla toista voileipää?”  
  
Hän teki Cooperille toisen voileivän. Sitten hän istuutui pöydän toiselle puolelle ja katsoi miten Cooper söi voileipäänsä, ja välillä hän katseli Cooperin paljaita jalkoja pöydän alta ja mietti eikö Cooperilla ollut kylmä. Jos hän vain olisi tiennyt missä ne viltit olivat, hän olisi voinut tuoda yhden Cooperille niin että tämän ei olisi tarvinnut pukeutua. Hän etsisi ne heti huomenna, sitten kun he tulisivat töistä takaisin kotiin. Ja hän siivoaisi Cooperin huoneen. Ja ehkä he voisivat käydä taas kalassa.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin hän saattoi Cooperin tämän huoneen ovelle. Cooper toivotti hänelle hyvää yötä ja puristi häntä olkapäästä, ja hän teki saman vaikka Cooperilla ei vieläkään ollut paitaa päällä. Miehen iho oli lämmin eikä enää lainkaan märkä. Sitten Cooper sulki oven mutta ei aivan kiinni saakka, ja hän katsoi pari sekuntia oven raosta kuinka Cooper etsi pyjamaansa tuolilta puvun alta. Sitten Cooper vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli ja hän tajusi että oli varmaan aika lähteä.  
  
Hän kävi nopeasti suihkussa ja pesi sitten hampaansa huolellisesti ja mietti sitä mitä Cooper oli yrittänyt tehdä aiemmin, juuri tässä kohdassa, nimenomaan tässä. Cooper oli seissyt paljain jaloin tässä lavuaarin edessä niin kuin hän nyt. Luultavasti Cooper oli ajatellut Annieta, tai ehkä jotain naista kauempaa menneisyydestä, jos Annien ajatteleminen teki liian kipeää. Hän itse ei ainakaan pystynyt enää ajattelemaan Josieta. Tai ehkä Cooper ei ollut ajatellut yhtään mitään, oli vain seissyt tässä ja katsonut itseään peilistä. Kyllä senkin luulisi toimivan. Täällä oli silloin vielä ollut lämmin, niin kuin nytkin, ilma oli ollut täynnä vesihöyryä ennen kuin se jäähtyisi ja häviäisi. Ja hän itse oli seissyt oven toisella puolella ja kutsunut Cooperia nimeltä.  
  
Hän sylki hammastahnat lavuaariin ja huuhteli suunsa, nykäisi alushousujen reunaa muutaman kerran ja meni sitten nukkumaan.  



	4. Chapter 4

”Huomenta, Lucy”, Cooper sanoi. ”Tuo väri pukee sinua.”  
  
”Huomenta –”, Lucy aloitti, mutta Cooper käveli jo kohti Harryn toimistoa. Lucy nojasi lähemmäs Harrya ja näytti vähän epäluuloiselta. ”Seriffi Truman, miksi agentti Cooper on noin iloinen?”  
  
”En tiedä, Lucy”, hän sanoi, ”en lainkaan tiedä. Hän vain heräsi tuollaisena. Onko kukaan soittanut?”  
  
”Benjamin Hornen sihteeri”, Lucy sanoi, ”ja tohtori Hayward. Kuulemma Audreyta voisi nyt jututtaa.”  
  
”Lähden käymään siellä heti, kun keksin miten saan Cooperin pysymään paikallaan. Kiitos, Lucy.”  
  
”Kastelin myös viherkasvit”, Lucy sanoi hänen peräänsä ja hän nyökytteli hattuaan muttei enää kääntynyt katsomaan. Cooper oli jo kadonnut hänen huoneeseensa. Tuossa mielentilassa Cooper saattaisi vaikka tuhota hänen vuosien aikana kehittyneen keskeneräisten paperien arkistointisysteeminsä. Varmasti se näytti ulkopuoliselle sekamelskalta, mutta hän itse oli siihen varsin -  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi. ”Mistä me aloitamme? Tiedän että jotkin paperityöt jäivät eilen kriittiseen vaiheeseen, mutta kenties meidän pitäisi priorisoida pankin räjähdyksen selvittäminen.”  
  
”Se saattoi olla onnettomuus. Ehkä kaasuputki –”  
  
” _Harry_ ”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
Harry sulki oven perässään ja käveli lähemmäs. Cooper nojasi hänen pöytäänsä ja miehen takapuoli oli pelottavan lähellä hänen tärkeiden papereiden kasaansa. Hän tuijotti papereita ja sitten aivan pikaisesti Cooperin takamusta ja sen jälkeen naamaa, ja Cooper hymyili hänelle leveästi niin kuin olisi aavistanut mitä hän aikoi sanoa ja vastustaisi sitä jo nyt ankarasti. ”Coop, sinä olet sairaslomalla. Tiedän ettet malta pysytellä kotona koko päivää, mutta sinun pitäisi levätä eikä –”  
  
”Hölynpölyä, Harry”, Cooper sanoi mutta näytti hiukan synkemmältä.  
  
”Sinut kaapattiin”, Harry sanoi, vaikka vatsaa vähän väänsi, ”toiseen maailmaan. Tai ulottuvuuteen. Emme edes tiedä minne.”  
  
”Ei minua kaapattu, minä menin sinne itse. Harry, palkkaa minut.”  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään. Cooper hyppäsi pois hänen pöydältään, mikä tarkoitti että paperit sentään olivat turvassa. Sitten Cooper nyki ruutupaitansa hihoja ja suoristi kaulukset ja työnsi olkapäät taakse, ja hän mietti jokseenkin hajamielisesti miten pystyisi ikinä kieltämään Cooperilta mitään. Ja jos hän yrittäisi, Cooper varmaan hymyilisi hänelle ja toistaisi hänen nimeään niin kauan että hän luovuttaisi.  
  
”Lupaan totella sinua”, Cooper sanoi, ”mutta sinun pitää päästää minut kenttätöihin. Et voi pitää minua täällä, et ainakaan koko päivää. Ihan ensimmäiseksi meidän pitäisi mennä sairaalaan puhumaan Audreylle –”  
  
”Minä luulin että minä olin pomo.”  
  
Cooper painoi suunsa hitaasti kiinni ja nielaisi. ”Totta kai olet, Harry. Mutta meidän pitäisi kiirehtiä.”  
  
”Mitä FBI sanoo jos palkkaan heidän agenttinsa? Tällä kertaa sinua ei ole erotettu.”  
  
”Minä soitan Gordonille. Sanon että pakotin sinut siihen. Hän järjestää sen jotenkin. Eikä tässä ole kyse pitkästä ajasta. Minä vain tarvitsen tekemistä.”  
  
Harry yritti olla kuvittelematta, kuinka Cooper jäisi tänne. Hän voisi antaa Cooperille oman huoneen käytävältä, vaikka sen joka oli pitkään ollut komerona. Ei heillä ollut niin paljon siivoustarvikkeita. Ehkä Cooper käyttäisi sitten ruutupaitoja töissä ja pukua kotona.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi. ”Lähdetään. Mutta sinun pitää kuunnella minuakin aina välillä.”  
  
”Minä kuuntelen aina sinua”, Cooper sanoi, eikä Harry ollut lainkaan varma etteikö se olisi saattanut olla totta.  
  
He ajoivat sairaalalle ja Cooper hyräili radion mukana. Harry katseli kuusia tiensivussa ja mietti haluaisiko Cooper nähdä Annien mutta ei uskaltanut kysyä. Cooper oli koko aamun ollut kummallisen iloinen. Harry oli herännyt siihen että Cooper oli jo ollut keittämässä kahvia ja työntämässä leipiä paahtimeen, ja sitten koko ajomatkan töihin hän oli miettinyt, mistä hitosta Cooperin hyvä tuuli johtui. Hän itse ei taatusti ollut tehnyt mitään erikoista, paitsi eilen illalla kun oli kävellyt sisään kylpyhuoneeseen juuri kun Cooper oli – mutta sitä hän ei halunnut ajatella nyt. Hän pysäköi auton sairaalan parkkipaikalle ja seurasi sitten Cooperia ulos autosta, ja Cooper kääri ruutupaidan hihat, hymyili hänelle ja sanoi että uskoi nähneensä oravan.  
  
Tohtori Hayward vei heidät Audreyn huoneen ovelle. Cooper ei kysynyt Anniesta eikä tohtori Hayward sanonut mitään, katsoi vain Harrya Cooperin olkapään yli niin kuin olisi ollut hiukan huolissaan. Harry kohautti olkapäitään, ja sitten tohtori Hayward työnsi oven auki. Audreyn huone oli valkoinen ja tyhjä ja ikkunasta tuleva auringonvalo näytti siltä kuin se olisi suunniteltu valaisemaan Audrey, jonka pään sivulla tosin oli side ja joka räpytteli silmiään kun he kävelivät sisään. Harry antoi Cooperin mennä ensin. Cooper tunsi varmasti Audreyn paremmin kuin hän. Hän asettui Cooperin viereen sängyn reunalle, mutta Audrey katsoi vain Cooperia.  
  
”Erikoisagenttini”, Audrey sanoi vähän käheällä äänellä.  
  
”Audrey”, Cooper sanoi ja painoi sormet kiinni sängyn reunoihin. ”Audrey, kerro mitä siellä tapahtui.”  
  
Audrey kertoi Andrew Packardista ja Pete Martellista ja räjähdyksestä, ja Harry teki muistiinpanoja mutta ei ollut aivan varma saisiko omasta käsialastaan selvää enää myöhemmin. Cooper vilkuili häntä ja nyökytteli vakavan näköisenä, ja hän nyökytteli takaisin ja mietti, että varmasti Cooper oli ollut ainakin hiukan ihastunut Audreyyn. Sitten hän mietti että sitä hänen ei ainakaan pitäisi miettiä. Asia ei kuulunut hänelle lainkaan. Cooper sai ihastua aivan kehen halusi eikä se kuulunut hänelle, ja sitä paitsi hän luotti Cooperiin täysin. Ja sitten hän tajusi ettei ollut hetkeen kuunnellut Audreyta, mutta melko nopeasti kävi ilmi että Audrey oli ryhtynyt puhumaan jostain nuoresta ja komeasta sijoittajasta.  
  
”Erikoisagenttini?” hän kysyi, kun he olivat taas kahdestaan käytävällä ja Cooper tutki hänen muistiinpanojaan otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Audrey sanoi _erikoisagenttini_.”  
  
”Oletko mustasukkainen?” Cooper kysyi ja heilutti sitten hänen lehtiötään. ”Harry, Andrew Packardin kuolema –”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Andrew Packardin –”, Cooper sanoi mutta katsoi häntä sitten silmiin ja pysähtyi. Hänellä oli omituisen kuuma. Ehkä se johtui näistä valoista. ”Harry, olen pahoillani. En tarkoittanut sitä noin vakavasti. Tietenkin saat olla mustasukkainen. Ja vakuutan että toimintani Audrey Hornea kohtaan on ollut täysin –”  
  
”En minä –”, Harry sanoi ja nielaisi sitten. Tietenkään hän ei ollut _mustasukkainen._ Hän oli vain…  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja puristi häntä käsivarresta, ”meidän pitäisi mennä puhumaan Catherinelle.”  
  
”Hawk kävi siellä jo eilen”, Harry sanoi. Ei hän ollut mustasukkainen. Miksi hän olisi ollut mustasukkainen? ”Catherine ei puhu mitään ennen kuin on saanut asianajajansa Seattlesta, ja asianajajalla on kuulemma kiireitä.”  
  
”Mennään käymään siellä saman tien. Voisin juoda kupin kahvia. En usko että hän tarjoaa, mutta ainahan sitä voi toivoa. Harry, oletko kunnossa? Näytät vähän kalpealta.”  
  
Hän ei ollut lainkaan mustasukkainen. ”Olen. Se johtuu valoista.”  
  
”Audrey on kuulemma rakastunut johonkin älykkääseen, hyväsydämiseen, komeaan ja rikkaaseen nuoreen mieheen”, Cooper sanoi, ”siinäpä tavoitetta kerrakseen. Olen tietenkin onnellinen hänen puolestaan ja toivon vilpittömästi heille kaikkea hyvää.”  
  
Harry painoi etusormensa ohimoille. Ainoastaan Cooper saattoi sanoa jotain tuollaista kuulostamatta yhtään ironiselta. Hän seurasi Cooperia ulos sairaalasta ja hengitti syvään kun puhdistusaineen tuoksu vaihtui raittiiseen ulkoilmaan ja maltilliseen määrään pakokaasua. Päätä kuitenkin särki edelleen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Catherine Martell ei kertonut heille juuri mitään. Myöhemmin he ajoivat takaisin poliisiasemalle ja Cooper puhui räjähdyksestä ja kuolleesta mutta sittenkin elävästä ja nyt uudestaan kuolleesta Andrew Packardista, ja Harrylla oli outo tunne että Cooper varoi mainitsemasta Josien nimeä. Lisäksi hän itse kuunteli vähän harvakseltaan, ja välillä hän tajusi jääneensä tuijottamaan kuusia ja miettimään sitä että ei ollut mustasukkainen.  
  
Kun he tulivat asemalle, Cooper kävi Lucyn kanssa lyhyen mutta informatiivisen keskustelun Tiibetin nykyhetkestä ja aihetta käsittelevästä kirjastosta ja käveli sitten Harryn toimistoon. Harry seurasi perässä. Sitten Cooper halusi penkoa arkistoista tietoja Andrew Packardin kuolemasta, ja he toivat laatikollisen papereita huoneeseen ja pöly levisi papereiden mukana ilmaan. Koko ajan kävi vähän vaikeammaksi olla puhumatta Josiesta. Harry keskittyi Andrew’n onnettomuuteen niin hyvin kuin pystyi, mutta Cooper nojasi hänen pöytänsä toiseen reunaan tuossa ihan vain kädenmitan päässä hänestä, ja Cooper ajatteli tällaiset asiat joka tapauksessa nopeammin kuin hän. Jossain vaiheessa hän kävi pyytämässä, että Lucy tilaisi heille lounasta Norman kahvilasta, ja kun hän palasi takaisin, Cooper tuijotti häntä tarkkaavaisesti niin kuin olisi miettinyt, oliko hän mustasukkainen. Hän koetti harhauttaa Cooperia kertomalla kaiken, minkä muisti Andrew’n ensimmäisestä kuolemasta, mutta ei ollut varma toimiko se.  
  
Alkoi jo hämärtää kun he lopulta ajoivat kotiin. Räjähdys ei ollut selvinnyt lainkaan ja asian selvittäminen tuntui melko hankalalta, koska suurin osa asiaan mahdollisesti liittyvistä henkilöistä oli kuollut. Harry ajatteli sitä miten oli käynyt Josien luona ja Pete oli tiennyt mutta ei ollut sanonut mitään vaan oli keittänyt heille kaikille kolmelle kahvia ja puhunut kalastuksesta, mutta nyt Josie ja Pete olivat molemmat kuolleet ja vain hän oli jäljellä, hän ja tietenkin Cooper joka istui hänen vieressään ja katseli häntä. Hän koetti näyttää vähän iloisemmalta, ettei Cooper vain luulisi että hän oli mustasukkainen.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi, kun he olivat jo melkein perillä. Harry kiihdytti vähän ja pysäköi auton ennen kuin Cooper ehti sanoa mitään muuta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry istui television edessä ja katseli eläimiä ja kasveja jotka olivat sopeutuneet elämään aavikolla uskomattoman haastavissa olosuhteissa. Miljoonien vuosien evoluutio oli muokannut ne sellaisiksi. Jos hän keskittyisi siihen, hän ehkä unohtaisi että Cooper katseli häntä ja oli katsellut oikeastaan koko illan. Nyt Cooper piteli kahvimukia kädessään ja tuijotti häntä eikä televisiota, ja hän teeskenteli ettei huomannut, vaikka kyllähän Cooper tiesi että hän huomasi. Cooper vaikutti aina tietävän vähän enemmän kuin hän. Ja hän oli pyytänyt Cooperin kotiinsa. Ei hän tietenkään missään nimessä halunnut että Cooper lähtisi, ei nyt eikä oikeastaan tulevaisuudessakaan, tai ainakin sitä oli mahdotonta kuvitella, ja luultavasti Cooper tiesi jo senkin. Häntä hävetti vähän mutta hän ei myöskään uskaltanut liikahtaa sohvalta.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi, kun skorpioni kulki hiekkadyynin laella ja etsi syötävää.  
  
Harry hengitti syvään sisään ja ulos. Ehkä oli turvallisinta olla vastaamatta. Cooper kuitenkin päättelisi jotain hänen äänestään.  
  
”En tiedä miksi sanoin sillä tavalla”, Cooper sanoi, ”miksi sanoin _mustasukkainen._ Olin vähän oudolla tuulella. Koetin olla ajattelematta Annieta ja sitä paitsi siitä on kolme päivää kun olin viimeksi töissä, kunnolla töissä, ja oikeastaan se aika tuntuu pitemmältä. Ei olisi pitänyt sanoa niin. Se sinua vaivaa, eikö niin?  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja painoi kämmenen leualle.  
  
”Eikä se haittaa vaikka olisitkin”, Cooper sanoi. ”Ei minua haittaa.”  
  
”En minä –”, Harry sanoi mutta ei keksinytkään miten lopettaisi sen lauseen. Hänestä tuntui että joka kerta kun hän sanoi _en ole mustasukkainen_ , hänelle tuli vähän mustasukkaisempi olo.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi, laittoi kahvimukin lattialle ja kääntyi kohti häntä niin kuin ei olisi lainkaan välittänyt vuosimiljoonien evoluutiosta ja karusta elämästä aavikolla, ” _Harry._ Ei se haittaa.”  
  
”En tajua mitä tapahtuu”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi Cooperia, koska ei oikein voinut nyt muutakaan.  
  
”Haluatko että menen jonnekin? Vaikka keittiöön?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Jos haluat vaikka tilaa ajatella”, Cooper sanoi, ”tai haluaisit lisää kahvia, tai jos olet väsynyt siihen että seuraan sinua kaikkialle.”  
  
”Ei siihen voi väsyä.”  
  
”Eikö?” Cooper kysyi ja näytti oikeasti yllättyneeltä. Harry olisi halunnut taputtaa Cooperia olkapäälle mutta ei se nyt ehkä oikein käynyt päinsä.  
  
”Voisimme katsoa telkkaria”, hän sanoi, ”vähän aikaa. Keitetään sitten kahvia.”  
  
”Etkö halua jutella?”  
  
”En tästä asiasta.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Cooper sanoi ja nyökkäsi hänelle. ”Mutta haluan että tiedät, että voisit kyllä jutella. Mistä vain. Mistä vain haluat, Harry.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi. Hänen kurkkuaan kuristi vähän. Ei hän ollut mustasukkainen.  
  
”Tarkoitan että –”, Cooper sanoi ja kallisti päätään vähän vasemmalle, ”tarkoitan että yleisellä tasolla en pitäisi sitä lainkaan negatiivisena asiana. Enkä myöskään henkilökohtaisella tasolla.”  
  
”Henkilökohtaisella tasolla”, Harry toisti. Hänellä oli ikävä tunne että nyt he kyllä puhuivat tästä.  
  
”Niin”, Cooper sanoi ja räpytteli silmiään. Aavikolla oli tullut yö ja tummansininen valo hohti televisiosta Cooperin kasvoille. Harry tarttui kaukosäätimeen ja laittoi television kiinni ennen kuin ehti miettiä miksi se oli huono idea. Sininen valo katosi, mutta toinen puoli Cooperin kasvoista näkyi oikein hyvin keittiön valoissa. Ja nyt hänen oli pakko katsoa Cooperia, koska hän ei voinut katsoa mitään muutakaan.  
  
”Coop, ei puhuta tästä”, hän sanoi. ”Minä en oikeastaan ole edes varma mistä me puhumme, mutta ei puhuta siitä. Ei ainakaan ihan vielä.”  
  
Cooper nyökkäsi ja näytti liian vakavalta. Harry hengitti syvään ja nousi sitten sohvalta ennen kuin Cooper ehtisi sanoa jotain muuta, ja sitten hän käveli keittiöön ja laittoi lisää kahvia tulemaan. Hänen kätensä tärisivät vähän. Hän oli melko varma ettei ollut mustasukkainen Cooperista, koska sittenhän hänen olisi pitänyt olla kiinnostunut Cooperista, ja totta kai hän oli _kiinnostunut_ mutta ei _sillä tavalla,_ paitsi että hän ei ollut aivan varma mikä se ero oli. Varmasti hän olisi voinut suudella Cooperia. Kyllä se olisi onnistunut. Hän nosteli kahvimukeja pöydälle ja sitten takaisin kaappiin ja ajatteli sitä, kuinka Cooper oli komea niin kuin se Audreyn sijoittaja, ja älykäs, ja tietenkin hyväsydäminen. Cooper ei luultavasti ollut rikas niin kuin se Audreyn poikaystävä, mutta toisaalta Harrylla oli jo kaikki tavarat mitä hän saattaisi tarvita ja vähän liikaakin. Cooper oli siis tavallaan täydellinen. _Totta kai_ hän olisi voinut suudella Cooperia. Mutta sehän oli tavallaan vähän itsestään selvää. Tai ainakin hänestä tuntui että se oli. Ehkä hänen pitäisi kysyä joltakulta, mutta ei hän tietenkään voisi kysyä, koska jos hän kysyisi eikä se olisikaan, niin sitten selviäisi että hän olikin _kiinnostunut_ Cooperista.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
Hän tarttui lähimpään kahvimukiin ja antoi sen Cooperille. Cooper laittoi tyhjän mukin takaisin pöydälle, nosti kätensä ja painoi sen sitten hänen olkapäälleen. Hän katsoi Cooperin kättä. Cooper katsoi häntä ja puristi häntä ihan kevyesti olkapäästä.  
  
”Harry, minä menen nyt istumaan tuohon pöydän ääreen. Ja joisin mielelläni vähän kahvia nyt kun näköjään olet keittänyt sitä.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ja sitten voimme puhua jostain muusta”, Cooper sanoi, ”ihan mistä vain haluat. Vaikka kalastamisesta.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Cooper taputti häntä olkapäälle ja istuutui sitten pöydän ääreen, ja hän kaatoi miehelle kahvia  eivätkä hänen kätensä tärisseet enää juuri lainkaan. He söivät muutaman voileivänkin mutta eivät puhuneet juuri mistään. Välillä Harry avasi suunsa mutta oli aivan mahdotonta keksiä mitään sanottavaa, kun Cooper katseli häntä tuolla tavalla tarkkaavaisesti. Ja ehkä hän oli ollut tänään vähän mustasukkainen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Cooper jätti kylpyhuoneen oven raolleen. Harry käveli sen ohi kahdesti, mutta aivan selvästi Cooper oli suihkussa, vesi juoksi kaakelilattialle ja putket narisivat ja silti ovi oli ainakin viisi senttiä auki. Hän käveli vielä kerran oven ohi ja varmisti että askeleet kaikuivat lattiasta, mutta Cooper ei sanonut mitään, ei huutanut hänelle että hän voisi sulkea sen. Se ei mitenkään voinut olla vahinko. Cooper ei olisi tehnyt tuollaista vahinkoa. Hän pysähtyi oven viereen ja Cooper alkoi hyräillä matalalla äänellä laulua joka oli soinut tänään radiossa, ja hän mietti että se oli melkein kuin Cooper olisi yrittänyt kertoa hänelle että tiesi, että hän oli siinä, eikä piitannut.  
  
”Cooper?”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja jatkoi sitten hyräilyä.  
  
Hän työnsi oven auki hitaasti ja toivoi ettei kävisi niin kuin eilen. Tällä kertaa Cooper kuitenkin oli tosiaan suihkussa. Hän veti oven perässään melkein kiinni asti ja seisoi sitten lavuaarin vieressä ja katseli omaa peilikuvaansa, mutta kyllä hän näki sivusilmästään miten Cooper pesi hiuksiaan suihkuverhon takana, ja sitten kainaloitaan, ja selkäänsä, ja sitten kumartui vähän alemmas ja samalla vilkaisi häntä suihkuverhon ohi. Hän olisi voinut kääntää katseensa mutta oli jo vähän liian myöhäistä. Cooper suoristautui taas niin että jäi suihkuverhon taakse, ja Harry nojasi lavuaariin ja odotti kunnes Cooper väänsi vesihanan kiinni.  
  
”Oletko valmis?”  
  
”Olen”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
”Sinulla ei ole vaatteita.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa, Harry.”  
  
Hän nielaisi. ”Ajattelin että voisin suudella sinua.”  
  
Cooper veti hitaasti suihkuverhon syrjään. Hän piti katseensa Cooperin kasvoissa. Oikeastaan häntä jännitti aika lailla. Cooper kuitenkin näytti vakavalta ja kärsivälliseltä, käveli hänen luokseen ja pysähtyi hänen eteensä muutaman askeleen päähän, ojentautui ottamaan pyyhkeen ja tuijotti sitten häntä niin kuin olisi odottanut että hän tekisi jotain. Hän ei tehnyt mitään. Cooper kuivasi ensin hiuksensa ja jatkoi sitten olkapäiltä alaspäin mutta vilkuili edelleen häntä, ja hän ajatteli että kohta hän suutelisi Cooperia.  
  
”Coop”, hän sanoi, kun Cooper oli jo reisien kohdalla menossa.  
  
Cooper suoristautui.  
  
”Ajattelin että suutelisin sinua”, Harry sanoi, ”nyt.”  
  
”Selvä”, Cooper sanoi eikä näyttänyt yhtään yllättyneeltä. ”Pyyhkeellä vai ilman?”  
  
”En tiedä. En todellakaan tiedä.”  
  
Cooper käveli aivan hänen eteensä pyyhe yhä kädessä roikkuen, ja sitten Cooper sitoi pyyhkeen vyötärölle ja nosti molemmat kämmenet hänen olkapäilleen. Hän pidätti hengitystään.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja silitti hänen olkapäitään niin kuin olisi koettanut tasoittaa paidan ryppyjä.  
  
Hän nojasi eteenpäin ja suuteli Cooperia. Cooper avasi suutaan ihan vähän ja sitten nosti sormet hänen niskaansa, ja hän yritti keskittyä suutelemiseen mutta Cooperin sormenpäät liikkuivat kohti hänen leukaansa ja hiuksiaan ja sitä paitsi hänen korvissaan humisi vähän. Hän koetti tarttua johonkin ja onnistui tarttumaan Cooperin käsivarteen, mutta sitten Cooper liikahti vielä hiukan lähemmäs häntä ja hänen housunsa alkoivat kastua, koska Cooperin pyyhe oli kohtuullisen märkä. _Hitot siitä_ , hän ajatteli, _hitot tästä,_ ja sitten hän nosti molemmat kädet Cooperin kasvojen sivuille niin kuin olisi suudellut aivan ketä tahansa uskomatonta ja erityislaatuista erikoisagenttia ja niin kuin tämä ei olisi ollut yhtään sen omituisempaa kuin muutkaan suudelmat. Cooper nojasi hänen kämmeniään vasten ja suuteli häntä takaisin, ja se oli hidasta ja huolellista mutta aika hellää niin kuin hän oli oikeastaan kuvitellutkin, paitsi että ei hän ollut kuvitellut tätä. Luultavasti hän ei ollut kuvitellut tätä. Hän pudotti toisen kämmenen Cooperin selälle ja silitti lapaluiden välistä, ja Cooper sanoi hänen nimensä hänen suutaan vasten.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Coop”, hän sanoi ja yritti keskittyä.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja katsoi häntä huoneensa ovelta. Cooper oli laittanut pyjaman päälleen eikä Harry ollut katsellut, ei vaikka Cooper oli jättänyt oven auki. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mitä nyt pitäisi tehdä. He olivat suudelleet ainakin viisi minuuttia, ja sitten Cooper oli ilmoittanut hänelle että alkoi vähän palella, ja hän oli ottanut pari askelta kauemmas. Sen jälkeen kaikki olikin ollut paljon vaikeampaa. He olivat pesseet hampaansa vuorotellen ja riisuutuneet omissa huoneissaan ja nyt hänen kai pitäisi sanoa Cooperille hyvää yötä, mutta se tuntui juuttuvan hänen kurkkuunsa.  
  
”Coop”, hän yritti uudestaan.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
”Coop”, hän sanoi ja nieleskeli. ”En ole lainkaan pahoillani. Siitä mitä me…”  
  
”Hyvä.”  
  
”Mutta ehkä… ehkä voisimme huomenna…”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja nosti kätensä mutta jäikin sitten tuijottamaan sitä niin kuin ei olisi tiennyt mihin laittaisi sen. ”Harry, jutellaan tästä huomenna. Tai suudellaan. Tai molempia.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Harry, uskon että me pidämme toisistamme”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
_Luoja_ , Harry ajatteli. ”Niin. Niin pidämme.”  
  
”Luulen että minun pitää nyt nukkua”, Cooper sanoi, ”ajatukseni eivät ole tällä hetkellä kovin kirkkaita. Mutta Harry, jos sattuisit vaikka heräämään yöllä, voit kyllä tulla herättämään minut.”  
  
Hän ei herättänyt Cooperia. Hän makasi omassa makuuhuoneessaan omalla sängyllään, katseli kattoa ja mietti Cooperia, joka nukkui seinän toisella puolella. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mitä oli tapahtumassa ja se oli hiukan hermostuttavaa, mutta toisaalta Cooper oli hänen kanssaan, joten he kyllä varmaankin pärjäisivät. Hän luotti Cooperiin enemmän kuin kehenkään muuhun, paitsi ehkä Hawkiin. Sitten hän mietti sitä kuinka oli sanonut että aikoi nyt suudella Cooperia, ja kuinka Cooper oli vetänyt suihkuverhon syrjään, ja sitten jossain vaiheessa hän nukahti. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hän pesi hampaansa huolellisesti ja tuijotteli sitten itseään jonkin aikaa peilistä. Hiukset olivat pörröisemmät kuin yleensä eivätkä millään suostuneet asettumaan, mutta muuten hän näytti melko samanlaiset kuin aina. Ehkä hänen katseensa oli pälyilevämpi, mutta se saattoi johtua siitä, että vähän väliä hän kuvitteli kuulevansa askelia Cooperin makuuhuoneesta. Käytävä kuitenkin pysyi hiljaisena. Hän painoi kämmenet kasvoilleen ja koetti olla ajattelematta Cooperia, ja sitten hän kuljetti etusormea alahuulta pitkin ja nojasi kohti peiliä. Cooper oli suudellut häntä. Cooper oli tosiaan suudellut häntä. Tai hän oli suudellut Cooperia, mutta hän oli melko varma että Cooper oli raottanut suutaan ja suudellut häntä takaisin.  
  
Jääkaappi murahti keittiössä. Harry veti syvään henkeä ja loiskutti sitten kylmää vettä kasvoilleen. Nyt pitäisi ryhdistäytyä. Hän oli suudellut ihmisiä ennenkin eikä ollut mennyt siitä erityisen sekaisin. Tietenkin tämä oli hiukan erilaista, koska oli aivan selvää että hän arvosti Cooperia suunnattomasti ja koska Cooper oli omituisin mutta paras lainvalvoja jonka hän oli koskaan tavannut. Mutta hän myös tiesi että Cooper lähtisi pian. Twin Peaks ei ikinä riittäisi Cooperille, ei varsinkaan nyt kun murhat oli aika lailla selvitetty. Pian Cooper lähtisi täältä. Sillä tavalla tämä saattoi olla yllättävän samanlainen juttu kuin ne, joita hänellä oli ollut nuorempana.  
  
Hän katsoi itseään päättäväisesti peilistä ja kääntyi sitten ympäri. Hän keittäisi Cooperille kahvia ja selviäisi tästä päivästä ja sitten kun Cooper lähtisi, hän luultavasti joisi muutaman viikon enemmän kuin oli tarpeellista ja katsoisi väkivaltaisia poliisisarjoja öisin televisiosta ja itkisi vähän ja sitten hän tokenisi. Nyt hän työnsi kylpyhuoneen oven auki ja aikoi astua käytävälle, mutta Cooper seisoi hänen edessään ja tuijotti häntä vakavana.  
  
”Coop”, hän sanoi ja toivoi, että hänellä olisi ollut paita päällä.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi otsa rypyssä. ”Olin menossa keittämään kahvia.”  
  
”Niin minäkin.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Cooper sanoi. ”En nukkunut kovin hyvin.”  
  
Harry nielaisi. ”Sepä ikävää.”  
  
”Niin”, Cooper sanoi ja katseli häntä pää kallellaan. ”Ajattelin… ajattelin että ajoitus on kyllä hiukan kiusallinen.”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi hitaasti. Sydän hakkasi kummallisen nopeasti. Hän ei ollut varma mistä Cooper puhui, mutta hänellä oli kyllä paha aavistus.  
  
”Mutta huomasin jo jonkin aikaa sitten, että tällaiset asiat –”, Cooper heilutti kättään heidän välissään, ja Harry toivoi yhä että olisi ehtinyt pukea paidan päälle, ”- tapahtuvat aina milloin sattuvat. Ehkä me vain jälkikäteen aina unohdamme kaikki sellaiset yksityiskohdat jotka eivät sovi tarinaan.”  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi lähinnä siksi, että Cooper oli painanut pari sormea hänen rintakehälleen.  
  
”Kahvia”, Cooper sanoi ja tuijotti omia sormiaan, ”tarvitsemme kahvia.”  
  
”Keittiössä.”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi, veti sormensa pois ja taputti häntä käsivarteen, ”Harry –”, ja olkapäähän, ja sitten Cooper painoi toisen kämmenen hänen kaulalleen ja asetteli toisen käden sormet hänen niskaansa hyvin hitaasti, niin kuin olisi muistellut kuinka se tehdään. Hän katseli eikä uskaltanut hengittää. ”Harry”, Cooper sanoi vielä kerran, otti askeleen lähemmäs ja painoi heidän huulensa vastakkain.  
  
Harry tajusi vähän liian myöhään sulkea silmänsä. Cooper työnsi sormiaan hänen hiuksiinsa ja hiukset vaikuttivat pistävän vastaan, ja Cooper tuoksui vähän hänen vierashuoneeltaan, hänen todellakin pitäisi pyyhkiä sieltä pölyt, ja sitten Cooper raotti suutaan ja hän raotti myös ja tunsi miten Cooper jähmettyi.  
  
”Coop?”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi, otti askeleen taaksepäin ja veti kätensä pois hänen hiuksistaan. ”Olen pahoillani. Olet pessyt jo hampaat.”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
Cooper nielaisi. Harry tuijotti Cooperin kaulaa ja sitten suuta ja sitten taas silmiä. Hän ei ollut edes ehtinyt saada sormia Cooperin hiuksiin, jotka olivat yön jäljiltä melko sekaisin. Ehkä Cooper oli pyörinyt sängyssään ja miettinyt häntä. _Hemmetti._ Hän ei ollut ehtinyt vielä tehdä _mitään_ , ja nyt jo Cooper näytti vähän onnettomalta -  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja nosti käden suunsa eteen, ”en pessyt vielä hampaita. Aamuhengitys –”  
  
Hän otti yhden pitkän askeleen Cooperin luo, painoi kädet Cooperin kasvoille ja suuteli miestä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän yritti seurata montako kuppia kahvia Cooper joi mutta sekosi laskuissa melko nopeasti. Cooper nosti kahvipannun pöydälle ja täytti sitten mukiaan ja vilkuili välillä häntä, ja hän mietti näyttikö hän tyhmältä syödessään voileipäänsä, ja miksi hitossa hän edes mietti sellaista niin kuin olisi ollut kolmetoista ja ensimmäistä kertaa treffeillä, paitsi että ei hän ollut silloin vielä käynyt treffeillä. Hän suoristi selkänsä ja päätti että nyt pitäisi sanoa jotain, edes säästä, mutta hänen suunsa olikin täynnä voileipää.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi sillä aikaa kun hän yritti nielaista loput, ”en oikein tiedä mitä pitäisi ajatella.”  
  
”En minäkään”, hän sanoi kun oli päässyt voileivästä eroon. ”Ei meidän tarvitse miettiä sitä.”  
  
Cooper rypisti hänelle otsaansa niin kuin olisi miettinyt sitä ankarasti.  
  
”Sinä lähdet kuitenkin ennen pitkää”, hän sanoi. Keskellä rintalastaa tuntui outoa puristusta. Ehkä hän oli nielaissut voileivän sittenkin liian nopeasti. ”FBI laittaa sinut selvittämään jotain uutta tapausta. Jossain muualla. Ja sitten lähetät ehkä postikortin jouluna.”  
  
Cooper avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Tai ehkä et”, Harry sanoi varmuuden vuoksi.  
  
”En ikinä tiedä mitä kortteihin pitäisi kirjoittaa”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
”Selvä. Ei kortteja. Coop, ehkä meidän pitäisi vain lähteä töihin.”  
  
”Töihin?”  
  
”Asemalle. Sinä sanoit että haluat piirtää jotain liitutaululle. Ja että haluat puhua Catherinen asianajajalle.”  
  
”Totta”, Cooper sanoi ja näytti vähän yllättyneeltä. ”Mennään vain. Mutta, Harry –”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Kai me –”, Cooper sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”kai me suutelemme taas illalla?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Harry sanoi. Hänen kurkkunsa tuntui vähän käheältä. Ehkä hän oli vilustunut tai sitten hän oli vähän rakastumassa Cooperiin. Hän painoi käden kaulalleen. Molemmat tuntuivat aika huonoilta vaihtoehdoilta.  
   
  
**  
  
  
Hän kuitenkin suuteli Cooperia jo ennen lounasta. He etsivät arkistosta lisää papereita Andrew Packardin ensimmäisestä kuolemasta, koska Lucy oli sanonut heille donitseja tuodessaan että oli nähnyt yhden sellaisen kansion ylähyllyllä vihreän laatikon vieressä, ei punaisen laatikon vieressä, sillä ylähyllyllä mikä oli oven vasemmalla puolella eikä oikealla. He löysivät kansion todistusaineistomuovipussin alta ja pölyä oli niin paljon että Cooper alkoi yskiä, ja Harry seisoi kansio kädessään katsomassa, miten Cooper yski ja työnsi samalla kämmensyrjällä hiuksia pois silmiltä vaikka ne näyttivät siltä että kestäisivät paljon muutakin. Kun Cooper vihdoin lakkasi yskimästä, Harry varmisti että arkiston ovi oli tosiaan kiinni, ja sitten hän käveli niin lähelle Cooperia kuin pystyi. Siinä vaiheessa Cooper varmaan jo tiesi, mitä hän aikoi tehdä.  
  
Ennen pitkää Cooper alkoi yskiä uudestaan, mikä ehkä johtui siitä että Harry oli suudellessaan pudottanut kansion ja nyt ilmassa oli uutta pölyä. Hän antoi Cooperin yskiä rauhassa mutta piti kätensä miehen selällä, ja sitten Cooper lakkasi yskimästä ja tarttui häntä ruutupaidan kauluksesta ja suuteli uudestaan. Hänen päässään tuntui ohuelta ja häntä vähän nauratti. Cooper suuteli häntä vakavasti ja huolellisesti ja työnsi häntä sitten kauemmas mutta seurasi hänen mukanaan, ja sitten he suutelivat ovea vasten kunnes Lucyn ääni alkoi kuulua kaiuttimista.  
  
”Seriffi Truman? Seriffi Truman?”  
  
Cooper otti askeleen kauemmas ja pyyhki kämmenselällä suutaan. Harry tarkisti että ruutupaita oli yhä housuissa ja asetteli kaulukset kutakuinkin oikein vaikka ei ollutkaan koskaan ollut hirveän tarkka sellaisesta. Kun he ehtivät takaisin hänen toimistoonsa, Lucy oli jo ryhtynyt kysymään, oliko hän unohtanut että he olivat siirtäneet puhelimen hänen pöydälleen puolitoista vuotta sitten. Hän istuutui pöytänsä taakse ja sanoi Lucylle ettei ollut unohtanut, ja Cooper seisoi keskellä lattiaa kädet lantiolla ja näytti yhä hengästyneeltä.  
  
Toisen kerran hän suuteli Cooperia omassa autossaan Great Northern Hotellin parkkipaikalla. He olivat käyneet juttelemassa Benjamin Hornen kanssa, joka oli vakuuttanut ettei tiennyt mistään mitään mutta että näätiä piti suojella, voisivatko he tehdä jotain sille asialle? Kun he lopulta pujottelivat norjalaisten hotellivieraiden välistä ulos, Cooper laittoi kätensä kahdesti Harryn selälle. Molemmilla kerroilla he olivat norjalaisten ympäröimiä, ja ehkä Cooper vain koetti auttaa häntä väistelemään tehokkaammin, mutta silti hänen sydämensä vähän kiihdytti ja hän mietti että näkikö kukaan ja että tajusiko Cooper mitä teki ja että mitä hittoa hän tekisi sitten kun Cooper lähtisi Twin Peaksista.  
  
”Coop”, hän sanoi, kun he istuivat taas autossa.  
  
”Tiedän”, Cooper sanoi, ”se johtuu siitä kädestä. Olen pahoillani. Tiedän että emme ole vielä puhuneet mitään tuollaisista jutuista, käsistä julkisissa paikoissa ja sellaisesta. Siellä vain oli niin paljon norjalaisia.”  
  
”Ei se mitään, Coop. Ei minua -  
  
”En haluaisi vaikuttaa liian päällekäyvältä”, Cooper sanoi ja tuijotti tuulilasia otsa rypyssä, ”enkä tietenkään halua olettaa mitään, ja ehkä haluat pitää tämän salaisuutena, ja en myöskään ehdota että kertoisimme kenellekään, vaikka en varsinaisesti myöskään vastusta sitä, ja lisäksi –”  
  
Siinä vaiheessa hän suuteli Cooperia. Cooper vaikutti vähän yllättyneeltä mutta tarttui sitten hänen olkapäihinsä, ja hän yritti työntää sormensa Cooperin hiuksiin mutta Cooper tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja veti hänen kätensä pois ja suuteli häntä vähän lujempaa. Sitten hänen kyynärpäänsä osui radion kanavasäätimeen ja karheaääninen nainen alkoi laulaa synkkää kappaletta rakkaudesta, ja Cooper suuteli häntä vielä kerran suulle ja painoi sitten niskan penkkiä vasten ja avasi paidan ylimmän napin. Hän tuijotti Cooperin sormia. Sydän hakkasi joka paikassa. Sitten hän käynnisti auton, ja Cooper tarkisti taustapeilistä että hiukset olivat paikallaan.  
  
”Luuletko että joku näki meidät?” Cooper kysyi, kun he olivat jo tiellä.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi ja ajatteli _, en välitä.  
  
_ ”Millainen kaupunki tämä on?”  
  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät millainen kaupunki tämä on.”  
  
”Tarkoitin”, Cooper sanoi, ”että meidän kannaltamme. Sinun ja minun.”  
  
Hän kohautti olkapäitään. ”En tiedä. En ole kokeillut.”  
  
”Joskus pienet kaupungit niin kuin tämä –”  
  
”Ihmiset puhuisivat. Mutta en minä piittaa. En piittaa muusta kuin työstäni eikä kukaan potkisi minua siitä pois vaikka sinä… vaikka me… Ehkä joku aukoisi päätään baarissa mutta kyllä minä pärjään sellaisten kanssa. Ja, Coop, äiti olisi varmaan rakastunut sinuun.”  
  
”Olisi?” Cooper kysyi samalla kun Harry mietti, että tuota ei varmaan olisi pitänyt sanoa. Sehän kuulosti siltä kuin hän aikoisi mennä Cooperin kanssa naimisiin.  
  
”Äiti kuoli kolme vuotta sitten.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Cooper sanoi ja käänsi radion karheaäänistä naista vähän hiljemmalle.  
  
”Hän toivoi aina että menisin naimisiin”, Harry sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen mutta liian myöhään. Sivusilmästään hän näki kuinka Cooper katseli häntä.  
  
”Mutta hän olisi rakastunut minuun.”  
  
”Kaikki rakastuvat sinuun”, hän sanoi ja mietti sitten miksi hitossa hän ei osannut lopettaa puhumista. Loppumatkan Cooper oli hiljainen eikä sanonut muuta kuin että voisi juoda kupin kahvia, ja Harry koetti pitää silmänsä tiessä ja keskittyä olemaan sanomatta mitään tyhmää. Muutaman kerran hän kuitenkin huomasi, kuinka Cooperin suupielet kääntyivät hitaasti ylöspäin ja sitten äkkiä painuivat alas niin kuin tämä olisi muistanut olevansa vakava erikoisagentti. Harry naputti sormillaan rattia ja toivoi että olisi ollut jo ilta ja he olisivat olleet matkalla kotiin.  
  
Kolmannen kerran hän suuteli Cooperia oman talonsa edessä. Cooper oli juuri noussut autosta ja nyki ruutupaitaa niin kuin olisi miettinyt, minne puku oli kadonnut. Sitten Cooper näytti muistavan että työskenteli nyt paikalliselle seriffille eikä FBI:lle, antoi ruutupaidan olla ja lähti kävelemään kohti taloa. Harry tarttui miestä ranteesta ja suuteli ennen kuin tämä ehti ruveta taas puhumaan.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Cooper istui pöydän ääressä ja joi kahvia vähän hämmentyneen näköisenä. Iho Cooperin suun ympärillä oli edelleen aivan punainen, mikä ehkä tarkoitti että Harryn pitäisi ajaa partansa vähän huolellisemmin. Hän oli melko varma että Cooperin leuka ei ollut tehnyt hänen iholleen juuri mitään. Hän katseli Cooperia pöydän yli ja Cooper vilkaisi häntä ja sitten taas kahviaan ja sitten taas häntä ja hymyili, ja hän kuvitteli miten hän ja Cooper menisivät joulupäivän illalliselle äidin ja isän luokse ja istuisivat sen pitkän pöydän ääressä ja radio soittaisi ärsyttäviä renkutuksia ja isä alkaisi torkahdella ja äiti kertoisi noloja juttuja lapsuudesta. Se oli pelottavan helppoa.  
  
”Mitä tehdään?” Cooper kysyi, kun kahvi oli loppunut jo jonkin aikaa sitten.  
  
”En tiedä”, Harry sanoi. Hän ajatteli yhä sitä, miten äiti olisi neulonut Cooperille oman viltin ja sitten Cooper istuisi heidän perintösohvallaan kiedottuna vilttiin ja tukka täydellisesti ojennuksessa ja pitelisi kahvimukia viltin välistä.  
  
”Voisimme katsella televisiota”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
He katselivat televisiota, mutta sitten ihmiset siellä rupesivat suutelemaan. Hekin suutelivat vähän aikaa, mutta jossain vaiheessa Harryn paidan ylimmät napit avautuivat ja Cooperin sormet osuivat hänen solisluuhunsa. Siinä vaiheessa hän makasi selällään sohvalla ja Cooper oli jotenkin onnistunut kapuamaan hänen päälleen, ja Cooperin otsahiukset sojottivat suoraan ylöspäin. Tämä muistutti omituisen paljon sitä mitä hän oli tehnyt Helen Wilsonin kanssa yhdeksäntoistavuotiaana.  
  
”Coop”, hän sanoi ja tarttui Cooperin ranteeseen, ja Cooper kohottautui vähän ylöspäin ja näytti siltä että olisi halunnut istua alas mutta ei mitenkään voinut istuutua Harryn lantiolle. Se oli luultavasti hyvä asia. Hän ei halunnut toistaa ihan kaikkea mitä Helen Wilsonin kanssa oli tapahtunut.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Cooper sanoi, ”anteeksi, minä tästä –”  
  
”Minulla on työvaatteet päällä”, hän sanoi ja piteli kiinni Cooperin ranteesta, niin ettei mies oikein päässyt kömpimään lattiallekaan. Cooper rypisti otsaansa ja vilkaisi sitten hänen lantiotaan ja sitten taas kasvojaan, ja häntä melkein nauratti. Tällaista se oli ollut myös Helen Wilsonin kanssa.  
  
”Ehkä voisimme mennä”, Cooper sanoi ja nieleskeli, ”jonnekin. Tekemään jotain muuta. Jotain missä ei ole mahdollista ajautua… tällaiseen asentoon. Voisimme mennä vaikka kalaan.”  
  
”Kalaan”, Harry toisti.  
  
”En usko että pystyisin tähän veneessä.”  
  
”Coop”, hän sanoi ja silitti miehen rannetta, koska se sattui olemaan sopivasti hänen kätensä ulottuvilla, ”mennään kuistille. Siellä on ihan mukavaa. Kylmää mutta mukavaa. Minulla on vilttejä kunhan vain löydän ne.”  
  
”Kuistille?”  
  
”Voin keittää kahvia. Ja yläkaapissa on varmaan viskiä.”  
  
Cooper painoi kämmenet sohvaan hänen päänsä molemmin puolin ja katsoi häntä vakavana. ”Hermostuttaako sinua?”  
  
”Vähän”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Voimme vain suudella”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
”Tiedän.”  
  
”Tai voin tulla sänkyysi”, Cooper sanoi. ”Nukkumaan. Vaikka nukkumaan.”  
  
”Tule vain.”  
  
Cooper räpytteli silmiään. ”Oikeasti?”  
  
”En ole nukkunut kenenkään vieressä moneen vuoteen”, Harry sanoi. ”Ehkä kahdeksaan. En lupaa etten työnnä sinua unissani pois sängystä.”  
  
”Minä kiipeän takaisin”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Cooper sanoi. ”Harry, viski ei ollut nukkumista varten.”  
  
”Ei niin”, hän sanoi ja nosti toisen kämmenen Cooperin paidalle. Hän oli saanut tuon paidan äidiltä jonain jouluna. Cooper hengitti syvään ja hän tunsi sen kätensä alla. ”Coop, minä en tiedä tästä mitään.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Cooper sanoi. ”Tai olen kyllä lukenut jotain. Mutta, Harry, en tiedä edes että pystynkö mihinkään. Ainakaan tänään. Tai ylipäänsä. Minulla on kyllä muuten ihan normaali olo, mutta sen jälkeen kun palasin… sieltä, tai… kyllä sinä tiedät. En ole aivan toipunut, enkä tiedä onnistunko –”  
  
Harry painoi sormensa Cooperin niskalle ja veti sitten tätä varovasti lähemmäs kunnes ylettyi suutelemaan Cooperin suuta.  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi. ”Älä murehdi. Mennään etsimään ne viltit.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He istuivat kuistilla kunnes tuuli kääntyi ja varpaille alkoi sataa. Harry ei ollut löytänyt vilttejä, joten lopulta hän oli kaivanut eteisen kaapista kasan takkeja ja asetellut ne Cooperin päälle, ja Cooper oli katsonut häntä takkien alta katseella jota hän ei uskaltanut tarkemmin tulkita. Hänellä oli omituisen pehmeä olo, mutta hän olikin laittanut kahviin vähän viskiä. Hän oli tarjonnut Cooperillekin, mutta Cooper oli vain hymyillyt hänelle ja sanonut että kahvi kyllä riitti.  
  
”Coop”, hän sanoi, kun he olivat taas eteisessä ja Cooper oli antanut hänen kuoria itsensä niistä takeista, ”miten sinä ja Annie… luuletko että te…”  
  
Cooper työnsi ruutupaidan helmat housujen sisään ja katsoi häntä sitten otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Tarkoitan siis, että tämä mitä me teemme… kuvittelen että ette ole enää yhdessä. Sinä ja Annie.”  
  
Cooper veti syvään henkeä ja työnsi sitten hiuksia pois otsalta. Harry katseli Cooperin kättä ja kasvoja ja toivoi että olisi sittenkin laittanut vähän enemmän viskiä siihen kahviin. Olisi pitänyt kysyä jo aiemmin. Tai ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta vähän aiemmin, ettei tätä kysymystä voinut kysyä. Nyt Cooper sanoisi että tietenkin oli vielä Annien kanssa ja että oikeastaan petti Annieta Harryn kanssa, paitsi että Cooper ei sanoisi niin koska eiväthän he olleet vielä tehneet juuri mitään muuta kuin suudelleet sohvalla ja poliisiaseman varastossa. Tämä tuntui nyt kyllä kohtuuttoman pahalta. Hän otti askeleen kohti olohuonetta, mutta sitten Cooper pudotti käden otsaltaan ja katsoi häneen.  
  
”Minun pitää puhua Annielle”, Cooper sanoi. ”Tietenkään me emme… en tiedä. En usko että hän kestää nähdä minua edes sen verran että pystyisin puhumaan tästä.”  
  
Harry nielaisi.  
  
”Minä puhun hänelle”, Cooper sanoi ja hengitti niin että rintakehä kohosi ja laski,  ”heti kun se on mahdollista. Heti kun hän –”  
  
”Coop –”  
  
”Harry, jos et pahastu, voisin käydä suihkussa.”  
  
”En tietenkään pahastu”, hän sanoi ja puristi kätensä yhteen.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
”Älä ole. Minä katson vähän telkkaria tai… otan vähän viskiä. Ja sitten vaikka… voin vaikka tehdä jotain.”  
  
Cooper nyökkäsi. Harry nyökkäsi myös vaikkei tiennyt miksi, ja sitten Cooper käveli kylpyhuoneeseen kaikki vaatteet päällä ja sulki oven aivan kiinni saakka. Hetken päästä vesi alkoi juosta. Harry seisoi hetken keskellä eteistä ja meni sitten kaatamaan itselleen vielä yhden kahvin viskillä, paitsi että kahvi oli tietenkin juotu jo tunti sitten ja enää viskiä oli jäljellä. Hän laittoi sitä lasin pohjalle ja istui sitten sohvalle. Televisio oli auki mutta hän väänsi äänet pois niin että hän kuuli veden äänet kylpyhuoneesta. Hänen ei tietenkään olisi pitänyt juoda viskiä ihan niin nopeasti, mutta hänellä oli vähän samanlainen olo kuin silloin Helen Wilsonin kanssa, kun Helen oli parin viikon jälkeen koputtanut hänen ikkunaansa ja sanonut ettei hänen tarvinnut tulla alas, ja sitten hän oli roikkunut puolittain ulkona ikkunastaan ja Helen oli kertonut hänelle että lähtisi huomenna Portlandiin eikä aikonut tulla takaisin.  
  
Hän ei huomannut, että kylpyhuoneessa vesi lakkasi juoksemasta. Hän havahtui vasta siihen, että Cooper pysähtyi hänen viereensä hiukset märkinä ja pyyhe lantiolla ja katsoi ensin äänetöntä televisiota ja sitten häntä.  
  
”Se oli –”, hän sanoi, nielaisi ja osoitti viskilasilla televisiota. ”Se oli lujalla.”  
  
”Selvä”, Cooper sanoi. ”Harry, haittaako sinua jos istun viereesi?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Cooperin pyyhe kastelisi hänen sohvansa mutta mitäpä tuosta. Ei hän välittänyt sohvasta. Välillä tuntui että oli yllättävän vähän asioita joista hän välitti. Tietenkin hän välitti tästä kaupungista, ja näistä ihmisistä, ja järvestä ja metsistä ja omasta kodistaan, mutta välillä tuntui ettei se ollut riittävästi. Isä tietenkin asui vielä täällä, mutta he eivät olleet koskaan oikein osanneet jutella, ja äidin kuoleman jälkeen se oli käynyt ihan mahdottomaksi. Hän oli välittänyt äidistä mutta äiti oli kuollut. Ja hän oli välittänyt Josiesta mutta Josie oli kuollut. Ja hän välitti Cooperista. Hitto että hän välitti Cooperista vaikka ei tiennyt lainkaan, miten siinä niin oli käynyt.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja otti viskilasin hänen kädestään, ”tämä ei taida johtua siitä että jännität seksiä.”  
  
Hän antoi Cooperin viedä viskilasin. Se oli muutenkin tyhjä. Ja Cooper katsoi häntä ihan läheltä ja näytti huolestuneelta ja siltä kuin olisi tosiaan pitänyt hänestä. Mutta hän oli aivan varma että Cooper lähtisi.  
  
”Seksiä”, Cooper sanoi ja painoi kämmenet pyyhettä vasten, ”jota emme varmaan tänään kyllä… minusta ei taida olla siihen.”  
  
”En minä piittaa siitä”, Harry sanoi ja yskähti sitten, ”tai tietenkin _piittaan_ , jos haluaisit niin minä kyllä mielelläni… jos haluaisit tehdä jotain, en edes tiedä niin tarkkaan _mitä_ , niin luulen että se kävisi minulle. Se kävisi minulle oikein hyvin. Mutta ei sen tarvitse tapahtua tänään.”  
  
Cooper vain katsoi häntä.  
  
”Tai huomenna.”  
  
Cooper nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
”Tai tällä viikolla”, Harry sanoi, ”tai tässä kuussa. Tai tänä vuonna. Tai ollenkaan. Mutta haluaisin kyllä. Jos sinä haluat.”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja tarttui hänen käteensä, ja hän tajusi että oli asettanut sen huomaamattaan vähän niin kuin Cooperin suuntaan, sormet levällään niin kuin hän olisi nimenomaan toivonut että Cooper pitelisi häntä kädestä, ”Harry, minä puhun Annielle. Mutta emme me olleet… emme olleet _yhdessä._ Enkä usko että hän muutenkaan haluaisi nähdä minua enää.”  
  
Hän puristi Cooperin kättä.  
  
”Enkä minäkään –”, Cooper sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Kadotin sen jotenkin. Sen tunteen. Ehkä koska en pystynytkään muuhun kuin vain satuttamaan häntä.”  
  
Harry painoi niskansa sohvan selkänojaa vasten. Televisio hurisi. Sähkövalot hurisivat. Sydämenlyönnit tuntuivat sormissa, ilmeisesti Cooper piteli häntä kädestä melko tiukasti. Mutta ei hän valittanut. Jossain vaiheessa Cooper laittoi televisioon vähän ääntä ja katseli sitten jonkinlaista poliisisarjaa ja puristi Harryn kättä lujempaa aina vaarallisissa tilanteissa ja silloin kun päähenkilö harrasti seksiä. Harry katseli Cooperin ilmeitä ja mietti miten omituinen pari he olivat, hän ja Cooper, paitsi että eiväthän he olleet pari. Varmasti tämä oli vain väliaikaista.  
  
Eräällä mainostauolla Cooper sanoi että paleli vähän ja katosi sitten makuuhuoneeseensa. Harry painoi kämmenensä yhteen ja pujotti sormet toistensa lomaan, mutta se ei tuntunut yhtään samalta kuin se kuinka Cooper oli pidellyt häntä kädestä. Sitten Cooper onneksi tuli takaisin, nyt alushousut ja t-paita päällä ja peitto mukana, ja hän katseli kuinka Cooper asettautui sohvalle hänen viereensä ja veti peiton rintaan saakka.  
  
”Coop?”  
  
”Tule tänne”, Cooper sanoi ja raotti peiton reunaa.  
  
Hän meni aivan Cooperin viereen. Joku olisi ehkä voinut sanoa, että hän nojasi Cooperin kylkeen, mutta se tuntui enemmänkin siltä kuin he olisivat yrittäneet istua aivan vierekkäisissä kohdissa sohvaa, niin lähellä toisiaan ettei väliin jäänyt oikeastaan lainkaan tilaa. Cooper asetti käsivartensa selkänojalle ja sormensa hänen käsivarrelleen, ja hän tuijotti vähän aikaa televisiota ja antoi päänsä sen jälkeen notkahtaa Cooperin olkapäätä vasten. Hän voisi myöhemmin sanoa että se oli johtunut viskistä. Cooper silitti hänen käsivarttaan ja sitten aina välillä puristi, kun televisiossa tapahtui jotain erityisen jännittävää, ja hän kuunteli Cooperin hengitystä ja ajatteli että voisi melkein nukahtaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Harry?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Cooperin peitto oli osittain hänen sylissään ja hän itse oli hyvää vauhtia valumassa Cooperin päälle. Hänen silmänsä tuntuivat hirveän raskailta ja pää sumuiselta, ja televisio oli kiinni.  
  
” _Luoja._ ”  
  
”Mennään sänkyyn”, Cooper sanoi ja nousi seisomaan peittoineen, ja Harry otti kämmenellä tukea sohvasta ettei romahtaisi siihen sivuttain. Sitten hän katsoi kuinka Cooper seisoi hänen edessään ja roikotti peittoa vakavana. ”Harry, uskoakseni ehdotin jo aiemmin että –”  
  
”Tule minun sänkyyni”, hän sanoi.  
  
Hän kävi pesemässä hampaansa ja naamansa, ja kun hän lopulta meni makuuhuoneeseen, Cooper makasi hänen sängyssään peiton alla, kädet niskan taakse taiteltuina, ja katseli häntä. Hän sammutti valot käytävästä ja riisui sitten vaatteensa, ja hänestä tuntui että Cooper katseli häntä, ja sitten häntä alkoi melkein naurattaa. Se oli niin omituista, Dale Cooper makasi hänen sängyssään ja silmäili häntä kun hän riisui vaatteitaan. Dale Cooper. _Dale Cooper._ Ja varmaankin hän itse oli aina ollut se joka hoiti silmäilyn, ja hän itse oli vain kiskonut vaatteensa pois niin nopeasti kuin oli pystynyt sitten kun asioissa oli päästy siihen saakka.  
  
”Mitä nyt?” Cooper kysyi.  
  
Harry pudisteli päätään ja veti sukat jalasta mahdollisimman vähäeleisesti. Ehkä viski painoi yhä hänen päässään. Hän kiersi sängyn toiselle puolelle ja työnsi peittoa syrjään sen verran että pääsi sen alle, ja sitten hän makasi omassa sängyssään agentti Cooperin vieressä ja katseli kattoa.  
  
Hän ei ollut aivan varma kumpi suuteli kumpaa. Ehkä Cooper kääntyi hänen suuntaansa ja hän kääntyi samaan aikaan Cooperin suuntaan ja jotenkin hänen polvensa liukui Cooperin peiton alle ja osui miehen reiteen. Ja sitten Cooper tarttui häntä olkapäästä ja nojasi lähemmäs, ja hän työnsi kyynärpään patjaan ja kohottautui sen verran että pääsi suuteluetäisyydelle. Cooper pujotti sormensa hänen hiuksiinsa ja hänen kätensä sattui osumaan Cooperia vatsaan, mutta Cooper ei tuntunut piittaavan.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa hän havaitsi makaavansa Cooperin päällä. Cooperilla oli molemmat kädet hänen hiuksissaan, ja hänellä oli molemmat kyynärpäät patjassa koska tietenkään hän ei halunnut litistää Cooperia alleen. Ja sitten Cooper työnsi häntä oikeasta olkapäästä kunnes hän kierähti selälleen sängylle, ja Cooper kiipesi puolestaan hänen päälleen ja suuteli häntä suulle ja myös hiukan ohi sormet taas hänen hiuksissaan. Hänen toinen kämmenensä liukui ampumahaavan yli ja Cooper säpsähti mutta ei sanonut mitään, ja hän kiersi kämmenensä Cooperin selälle. Ihan vain parinkymmenen sentin päässä olisi tietenkin ollut Cooperin takapuoli, mutta hän ei oikein tiennyt oliko tämä vielä sellainen juttu, tai ylipäänsä sellainen juttu, vaikka hän kyllä tavallaan toivoi sitä, mutta hän ei missään tapauksessa halunnut että Cooper hermostuisi häneen ja menisi nukkumaan omaan sänkyynsä. Mutta Cooper kyllä puristi hänen hiuksiaan melko lujaa eikä vaikuttanut lainkaan siltä kuin olisi suudellut häntä vain miehekkään kaverillisesti. Hän laski hyvin hitaasti kätensä Cooperin takapuolelle ja sitten piti ne siellä, koska Cooper suuteli häntä lujempaa.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Cooper pudottautui takaisin sängylle ja veti syvään henkeä. Siinä vaiheessa suuteleminen oli jo hiukan hidastunut. Huone oli aivan pimeä, Cooperista ei näkynyt juuri muuta kuin ääriviivat, ja Harry veti kätensä takaisin omalle puolelleen ja painoi sitten silmänsä kiinni kun Cooper silitti hänen kasvojaan. Cooperin kädet olivat yllättävän isot.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Coop?”  
  
” _Coop_ ”, Cooper toisti ja työnsi varovasti hiuksia pois hänen kasvoiltaan. ”Harry, voisit kutsua minua Daleksi. Jos haluat. Sehän on minun nimeni.”  
  
”Dale”, hän sanoi. Se kuulosti oudolta.  
  
”Mutta _Coop_ käy myös oikein hyvin”, Cooper sanoi. ”Ajattelin vain. Kuule, minusta tuntuu että voisin kohta nukkua.”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi.  
  
”Mutta en pahastuisi jos haluaisit –”, Cooper sanoi ja selvitti sitten kurkkuaan. ”Tarkoitan siis että joskus kauan sitten, kun nukuin jonkun kanssa samassa sängyssä, joskus oli tapana asettautua aivan lähekkäin. Se oli muistaakseni miellyttävää. Jos haluaisit kokeilla –”  
  
Hän painoi kämmenensä Cooperin vyötärölle. Cooper näytti vähän yllättyneeltä mutta kääntyi sitten selin häneen, ja hän asettautui niin lähelle Cooperia kuin pystyi. Taatusti se tuntui vähän oudolta, ainakin Cooperille, mieshän oli käytännössä hänen sylissään eikä hänellä ollut muuta päällä kuin alushousut. Mutta Cooper hengitti syvään ja tarttui sitten hänen käteensä ja vei sen vatsalleen, ja hän painoi nenänsä Cooperin hiuksiin, jotka tuntuivat jopa nyt vastustavan kaikkia yrityksiä siirtää niitä. Jokainen Cooperin hengitys tuntui hänen kämmenensä alla. Muutaman kerran Cooper vaihtoi asentoa, ja silloin Harry aina puristi hampaat yhteen ja ajatteli jotain sellaista niin kuin pilaantunutta maitoa jääkaapissa tai oikein kiusallisia sukujuhlia. Ja sitten kun hän oli taas kerran miettinyt kaikkia niitä setiään joiden kanssa ei juurikaan välittänyt jutella, hän tajusi että Cooper oli nukahtanut.  
  
Yöllä hän heräsi siihen, että Cooper makasi hänen vieressään selällään ja suu auki ja kuorsasi vähän. Hän katseli Cooperia jonkin aikaa ja meni sitten vessaan. Kun hän oli taas sängyssä, hän silitti Cooperin hiuksia aivan varovasti ja silti Cooperin otsa rypistyi saman tien. Hän veti kätensä pois ja kuunteli Cooperin kuorsausta kunnes nukahti taas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja lisää! Tämän luvun jälkeen on jäljellä enää yksi luku, mitä ihmettä!

_Dale_ , hän sanoi peilille mutta äänettömästi, koska oli aivan mahdollista että Cooper oli jo herännyt ja kuulisi hänet makuuhuoneesta. _Dale._ Hän kyllä pystyisi kutsumaan Cooperia Daleksi. Sitä pitäisi vain harjoitella vähän. Ja Cooper oli tietenkin oikeassa: nyt kun vaikutti siltä että heidän välillään oli jotain meneillään, olisi loogista että hän kutsuisi Cooperia tämän nimellä. _Dale_ , hän ajatteli ja kumartui sitten lavuaarin ylle ja pesi kasvonsa kylmällä vedellä. Hiukset olivat pörrössä niin kuin yleensä mutta ei hän mahtanut niille mitään. Ehkä hänen pitäisi kysyä Cooperilta vähän vinkkejä. Ja nyt hänen pitäisi varmaankin mennä takaisin makuuhuoneeseen tai muuten Cooper saattaisi odotella häntä yksin sängyssä ja sitten kuvitella, että hän oli karannut tahallaan.  
  
Hän pysähtyi makuuhuoneen ovelle. Cooper istui hänen sängyssään ilman paitaa ja katseli häntä. Cooperin otsahiukset sojottivat hassusti eteenpäin. Harry nielaisi.  
  
”Dale.”  
  
Cooper näytti lievästi yllättyneeltä. ”Harry?”  
  
”Kahvia”, Harry sanoi ja nielaisi uudestaan. ”Sinä olet herännyt.”  
  
”Kahvi käy kyllä hyvin”, Cooper sanoi ja hymyili hänelle. ”Onko meillä kiire?”  
  
”Ei varsinaisesti”, Harry sanoi. ”Lucy rupeaa yleensä siinä yhdeksän maissa soittelemaan, jos en ole silloin vielä mennyt töihin. Mutta jos sanon hänelle, ettei minulla ole hätää ja ettei minua ole kaapattu, niin yleensä hän odottaa kymmeneen ennen kuin soittaa uudestaan.”  
  
”Ajattelin vain”, Cooper sanoi, ”että ehkä voisit tulla vielä takaisin sänkyyn.”  
  
Harry katsoi sänkyä. Cooperilla oli peitto sylissään mutta paljaat jalat sojottivat sen alta, ja hänen oma peittonsa oli näköjään tipahtanut lattialle. Luultavasti hän oli pudottanut sen sinne itse. Hän oli ollut melko hämmentynyt kun oli herännyt ja tajunnut, että Cooper makasi hänen vieressään suu raollaan ja mutisi jotain sinisistä donitseista aivan selvästi unessa.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
Hän käveli sängyn viereen ja istuutui alas. Cooper puristi peittoaan vähän tiukemmin.  
  
”Voisimme teeskennellä että emme ole vielä heränneet”, Cooper sanoi ja näytti hyvin tarkkaavaiselta, ”tai että olemme puolittain unessa ja puolittain hereillä, jotain sellaista. Ja sitten heräisimme tästä vierekkäin.”  
  
”Minä heräsin sinun vierestäsi”, Harry sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. Se kuulosti kumman romanttiselta Myös Cooper näytti vähän yllättyneeltä mutta tokeni nopeasti.  
  
”Niin. Mutta minä heräsin yksin. Tajusin kyllä että olit kylpyhuoneessa ja etten varsinaisesti ollut _yksin_ , mutta…”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Harry sanoi ja nosti peittonsa lattialta. ”Jos minä vaikka menen tähän makaamaan. Haittaako että minulla on jo vaatteet päällä?”  
  
Cooper räpäytti silmiään.  
  
”Minä otan housut pois”, Harry sanoi. Cooper näytti maltillisen ilahtuneelta. Harry veti peiton päälleen ja potki housut pois jalasta sen alla, ja sitten hän riisui varmuuden vuoksi paidankin. Eihän hän ollut edes ehtinyt napittaa sitä vielä. Cooper piti kämmenet peiton päällä ja katseli häntä, ja hän pohti mihin suuntaan asiat mahtaisivat tästä edetä. Kello oli vasta puoli kahdeksan, joten Lucykaan ei soittelisi vielä yli tuntiin.  
  
Kun hän oli riisunut kaikki vaatteet – paitsi tietenkin alushousuja, koska varmastikaan Cooper ei odottanut että hän riisuisi alushousut, tai ainakaan erityisesti toivonut sitä, tai eihän hän lainkaan tiennyt miten tällaiset jutut menivät – hän laskeutui selälleen sängylle ja veti peiton päälleen. Cooper teki saman. Hän kääntyi kohti Cooperia ja Cooper kääntyi kohti häntä. Aurinko paistoi sälekaihtimien raoista Cooperin hiuksiin.  
  
”Teeskennellään että on yö”, Cooper sanoi vakavalla äänellä, ”ja että olemme yhä unessa.”  
  
”Miten?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Voisimme sulkea silmät”, Cooper sanoi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Harry räpäytti omiaan. Raidallinen auringonvalo ylettyi nipin napin Cooperin otsalle ja poskenreunaan. Jos hän katsoi oikein tarkkaan, hän näki sängen Cooperin leualla. Hän puraisi alahuultaan ja mietti voisiko hän painaa kämmenen Cooperin leualle, mutta sitten hän muisti että hänen oli tarkoitus teeskennellä nukkuvaa. Cooperin silmäluomet kuitenkin värähtelivät hiukan. Harry nojasi lähemmäs. Sänky narisi. Cooperin olkapää liikkui hengityksen tahdissa. Cooperin kasvot olivat melkein liikkumattomat mutta pieniä asioita tapahtui, kuten se että Cooperin suupielet liikahtivat niin kuin tämä olisi aikonut hymyillä. Sitten Cooperin suupielet palasivat paikalleen. Harry nojasi vielä hiukan lähemmäs.  
  
Cooper avasi silmänsä. ”Harry.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi. ”Aioin kyllä laittaa silmät kiinni. Enkä tarkoittanut katsella sinua. Minä laitan silmät kiinni nyt heti –”  
  
Cooper suuteli häntä. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja tunsi kuinka Cooper hymyili hänen suutaan vasten.  
  
”Tämä käy oikein hyvin”, Cooper sanoi ja jatkoi sitten suutelemista.  
  
_Dale_ , Harry ajatteli. Se tuntui vähän kummalliselta. Se tuntui siltä niin kuin hän ja Cooper olisivat olleet hyvin tuttavallisissa väleissä. Hän silitti Cooperin karanneet otsahiukset takaisin muiden joukkoon ja päätyi siinä samalla kohottautumaan vähän ylös patjasta. Cooper työnsi itseään paremmalle suuteluetäisyydelle patjaa pitkin niin että päätyi tavallaan hänen ja patjan väliin, ja sitten hänen tasapainonsa alkoi tuntua hiukan huteralta, joten hän kömpi polvilleen ja asetti oikean jalkansa toiselle puolelle Cooperin reisiä. Ilmeisesti Cooperkin oli pudottanut peittonsa lattialle. Cooper nosti kätensä hänen niskaansa ja veti häntä alemmas, ja hän kumartui suutelemaan miestä suulle. Cooperin suupielet tuntuivat tosiaan hiukan karheilta. Hän mietti jokseenkin hajamielisesti, antaisiko Cooper hänen katsella kun tämä ajoi partaansa, Cooper varmaan näyttäisi silloin hirveän keskittyneeltä. Hän suuteli Cooperia leualle ja silloin puhelin soi.  
  
”Ehkä se ei ole tärkeää”, hän sanoi ja suoristi selkänsä. Cooper makasi sängyllä hänen allaan ja hymyili vähän.  
  
” _Harry._ ”  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on”, hän sanoi ja kiipesi pois Cooperin päältä. Hän otti peiton mukaan ja käveli puhelimen luo. Auringonvalo tunki sisään kaikista ikkunoista.  
  
”Seriffi Truman”, Lucy sanoi, ”kuuletko sinä?”  
  
Harry painoi kämmenen leualle ja vilkaisi olkansa taakse. Makuuhuoneen ovi oli auki ja hän näki kulman sängystä, jolla Cooper luultavasti yhä makasi. Tai ehkä mies oli noussut istumaan, tai kiivennyt lattialle ja avannut sälekaihtimet. ”Hei, Lucy.”  
  
”Seriffi Truman, olen pahoillani että soitan näin aikaisin, tiedän että kello ei ole vielä edes kahdeksaa, mutta pormestari on täällä, kuulemma hän ei saanut unta kun mietti että eikö pankin räjäyttäjä ole vieläkään vankilassa, ja että ovatko kaupungin varat turvassa, ja hän vaati että soittaisin sinulle, ja yritin keittää hänelle kahvia mutta suodatinpussit ovat loppu ja Andy on hukannut autonavaimensa ja –”  
  
”Lucy”, hän sanoi, ”ei se mitään. Vie hänet vaikka kokoushuoneeseen ja sano hänelle että minä tulen puolen tunnin päästä.”  
  
”Puolen tunnin päästä”, Lucy toisti huojentuneella äänellä. ”Selvä, seriffi Truman. Kiitos, seriffi Truman. Ehdin jo huolestua kun et vastannut. Ajattelin että ehkä olet nukkumassa tai sinut on –”  
  
”Ei minua ole kaapattu, Lucy, minulla ja Cooperilla oli vain jotain kesken. Lucy, minun on nyt parasta mennä takaisin. Olen siellä puolen tunnin päästä. Tai neljänkymmenenviiden minuutin, mutta sano pormestarille että puolen tunnin. Kokoushuoneen kello on pysähtynyt, ei hän varmaan huomaa eroa.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Lucy sanoi kuulostaen aika mietteliäältä. ”Harry, mitä sinä ja agentti Cooper tarkalleen ottaen –”  
  
”Nähdään pian, Lucy”, Harry sanoi ja laski luurin alas. Makuuhuoneen ovensuu oli edelleen tyhjä. Hän korjasi peittoa vähän paremmin hartioille ja käveli sitten takaisin makuuhuoneeseen, ja Cooper kohottautui toisen kyynärpään varaan ja katsoi häntä sillä samalla ilmeellä jota oli käyttänyt murhiin ja muihin kinkkisiin juttuihin. Cooperin jalat sojottivat ympäriinsä hänen sängyllään ja peitto oli edelleen lattialla.  
  
”Onko jotain tapahtunut?”  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta meidän pitää mennä. Pormestari on asemalla eikä Lucy saa edes keitettyä kahvia, koska suodatinpussit ovat lopussa.”  
  
”Hyvä tavaton”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
”Olen pahoillani. Ehkä olisit halunnut vielä leikkiä nukkuvaa –”  
  
”Ei se mitään, Harry”, Cooper sanoi, nousi istumaan ja painoi jalkapohjat lattialle. ”Voin tehdä sitä taas illalla. Mutta ottaisin mielelläni pikaisen suihkun. Hiukseni vaikuttavat olevan vähän epäjärjestyksessä. Olisiko mitenkään mahdollista että keittäisit kahvia?”  
  
”Ilman muuta”, hän sanoi ja katseli, miten Cooper taivutti päätään puolelta toiselle ja naksautteli sitten sormien nikamia. Cooper oli todellakin omituinen mies, jotenkin elegantilla tavalla viehättävä, tai viehättävällä tavalla elegantti, ja lisäksi tietenkin luonteeltaan melko kummallinen, mikä vaikutti vain lisäävän viehätystä. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuvitellut että ihastuisi noin kummalliseen mieheen. Mutta toisaalta mielikuvitus ei ollutkaan koskaan ollut hänen vahvin puolensa.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
”Menen keittämään kahvia”, hän sanoi ja pakeni huoneesta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Poliisiasema tuoksui kahvilta, joten asiat eivät varmaankaan olleet kovin huonosti. Lucy katseli Harrya ja Cooperia tiskinsä takaa ja sanoi sitten että haluaisi jutella seriffin kanssa. Harry kysyi mitä asia koski, ja Lucy nyökkäili melko suurieleisesti Cooperin suuntaan. Harry katsoi Cooperia ja tämä kohautti olkapäitään.  
  
”Agentti Cooper”, Harry sanoi ääneen, ”kävisitkö juttelemassa pormestarin kanssa? Minä tulen aivan kohta.”  
  
”Ilman muuta, Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja hymyili hänelle ennen kuin käveli kokoushuoneeseen. Hänen vatsanpohjaansa nipisti hiukan. Vatsa ei varmaan ollut vielä tottunut siihen, kuinka usein hän nykyään joi kahvia.  
  
”Kiitos, Harry”, Lucy kuiskasi hänelle tiskin yli, kun Cooper oli kadonnut näkyvistä ja pormestarin ääni alkoi kuulua ilmanvaihtokanavista. ”Ajattelin että tämä on parasta kertoa ensin sinulle henkilökohtaisesti, mutta en mitenkään keksinyt miten saisin Cooperin hienovaraisesti pois paikalta.”  
  
”Hyvin toimittu, Lucy”, Harry sanoi. ”Mistä on kyse?”  
  
”Oletteko sinä ja Cooper aina kävelleet noin lähellä toisianne?” Lucy kysyi ja alkoi sitten siirrellä papereita pöydällään. ”Tohtori Hayward soitti ihan hetki sitten. Laitoin sen lapun takuulla tänne jonnekin. Se kuulosti hyvältä uutiselta mutta ajattelin silti että ehkä sitä ei kannata pamauttaa Cooperille aivan noin vain, heillähän kuitenkin oli _suhde…_ Tässä se on.”  
  
”Kenellä oli suhde?” Harry kysyi. Hänkin oli näköjään ryhtynyt kuiskaamaan.  
  
”Cooperilla ja Anniella”, Lucy kuiskasi hänelle kovaäänisesti ja ojensi paperinpalaa tiskin yli. ”Tohtori Hayward sanoi että hän on herännyt, vaikka ei hän tietenkään ollut unessa. Se oli kai jonkinlainen traumaan liittyvä pitkittynyt shokkitila. Kirjoitin senkin ylös mutta se meni vahingossa toisen paperin puolelle enkä löydä sitä enää. Olen pahoillani, seriffi Truman.”  
  
”Lucy”, Harry sanoi ja vilkaisi kohti kokoushuoneen suljettua ovea, ”onko Annie herännyt?”  
  
”Se ei ollut unta”, Lucy sanoi, ”mutta kyllä, hän on herännyt. Tohtori Hayward sanoo että voitte mennä käymään sairaalalla milloin haluatte. Mutta soittakaa hänelle ensin. Hän aikoo käydä lounaalla noin kahdeltatoista.”  
  
”Kiitos, Lucy”, Harry sanoi ja laittoi paperinpalan taskuunsa. ”Ja kiitos että ostit suodatinpusseja.”  
  
”Andy toi ne”, Lucy sanoi. ”Hän tuli polkupyörällä.”  
  
Kun Harry työnsi kokoushuoneen oven auki, Cooper nosti katseensa häneen ja näytti siltä ettei ollut aivan yhtä rauhallinen ja hyväntuulinen kuin yleensä. Hän irrotti pormestarin Cooperin hihasta ja sanoi sitten parhaalla seriffiäänellään, että hän ja väliaikainen apulaisseriffi Cooper tekivät jo kaiken minkä pystyivät ja että ei ollut mitään syytä olettaa, että kaupungin varallisuus oli välittömässä vaarassa. Todennäköisesti räjähdys oli kohdistunut henkilökohtaisesti erääseen kuolleeseen henkilöön, niin että kenelläkään ei oikeastaan ollut syytä olla erityisen huolissaan ainakaan räjähdyksen takia, paitsi tietenkin niillä joiden säilytyslokerot olivat tuhoutuneet. Hän saattoi pormestarin ovelle ja mietti miten ihmeessä edes pystyi puhumaan näin paljon ja oliko hän mahdollisesti oppinut sen Cooperilta, ja jos oli, niin mitä muuta hän oli oppinut. Sitten hän ja Cooper katsoivat miten pormestari kaasutti tietä pitkin pois. Pormestarin ajoluvan uusimista olisi ehkä syytä harkita ensi vuonna huolellisesti. Hän vei Cooperin takaisin kokoushuoneeseen ja kaatoi miehelle uuden kupin kahvia ja kertoi sitten että Annie oli herännyt.  
  
”Herännyt?” Cooper toisti, katsoi häntä eikä juonut kahviaan.  
  
”Voisimme mennä katsomaan häntä”, Harry sanoi ja tajusi sitten, että ehkä Cooper ei halunnutkaan häntä mukaan. ”Tai sinä voit mennä. Aivan miten haluat. Voin saattaa sinut. Tai voin lainata autoa, jos haluat olla yksin.”  
  
”Mennään yhdessä”, Cooper sanoi ja puristi häntä nopeasti ranteesta. ”Harry, voimmeko mennä saman tien? En usko että pystyn täysin keskittymään mihinkään muuhun ennen kuin olen nähnyt hänet.”  
  
He ajoivat sairaalalle. Päivä oli muuttunut harmaaksi. Cooper istui Harryn vieressä hiljaisena eikä laittanut radiota päälle, ja Harry koetti pitää katseensa tiessä mutta se oli hankalaa. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mitä odotti, ja lisäksi hänestä tuntui siltä kuin hänellä ja Cooperilla ja Anniella olisi ollut meneillään jonkinlainen kolmiodraama, ja niin ehkä olikin, paitsi että Annie ei tiennyt siitä vielä mitään. Hän nieleskeli mutta se ei lainkaan parantanut hänen oloaan, ja sitten Cooper taputti hänen polveaan ja hänen rintaansa alkoi kaihertaa.  
  
Tohtori Hayward tuli hakemaan heitä vastaanottotiskiltä. Siihen mennessä kyllästyneen näköinen sihteeri oli osoittanut heidät kohti kahviautomaattia, ja nyt Cooper piteli pahvimukia kämmenten välissä ja oli vieläkin hiljaisempi kuin autossa. Tohtori Hayward kuitenkin hymyili ja taputti heitä molempia olalle. Kun he kävelivät kohti Annien huonetta, Harry yritti vaivihkaa tarkistaa, kuinka lähekkäin hän ja Cooper kävelivät, mutta samalla hän tuli tönäisseeksi Cooperia kylkeen ja Cooper läikytti hiukan kahvia lattialle eikä edes näyttänyt järkyttyneeltä. Hän lupasi itselleen että koettaisi piristää Cooperia myöhemmin, mikäli Cooper yhä antaisi hänen piristää itseään.  
  
”Voit olla hetken aikaa”, tohtori Hayward sanoi Annien ovella. ”Me odotamme tässä heti oven ulkopuolella.”  
  
Harry nielaisi. Cooper taputti häntä käsivarrelle ja käveli sitten huoneeseen, ja hän jäi seisomaan tohtori Haywardin viereen ja katseli pienestä ikkunasta, kuinka Cooper käveli hitaasti Annien sängyn luo. Annie käänsi kasvonsa kohti Cooperia ja Harry painoi omansa aivan lähelle lasia. Cooper pysähtyi Annien viereen ja laittoi sitten kämmenensä sängyn reunalle mutta ei ottanut kiinni Annien kädestä. Luultavasti Cooper uskoi että Annie pelkäsi häntä yhä.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
Harry otti askeleen kauemmas ovesta. Tohtori Hayward katseli häntä.  
  
”Miten hän on voinut?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Cooper”, tohtori Hayward sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti ovea. ”Ehkä hän piristyy nyt kun tajuaa, että Annie parantuu kyllä. Hän vaikutti vähän alakuloiselta kun tuli tänne. Tiedätkö onko hän saanut nukuttua? Onko hänellä ollut mitään… sivuoireita?”  
  
”Kyllä hän nukkuu”, Harry sanoi. Ikkunan toisella puolella Cooper veti tuolin Annien sängyn viereen ja istuutui sille. Annie näytti vähän epätodelliselta valkoisessa valossa suurine silmineen ja mustine silmänympäryksineen. Harry muisti kyllä miltä Cooper oli näyttänyt kun oli yrittänyt kertoa Annielle vitsejä Norman kahvilassa. Siitä tuntui olevan hirveän pitkä aika, vaikka eihän siitä voinut olla kuin päiviä. Ehkä viikko.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Entä sinä?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Annie oli laittanut kämmenensä Cooperin ranteelle. Cooperin tuijotti Annien kättä. ”Mitä minusta?”  
  
”Miten sinä jaksat?” tohtori Hayward sanoi ja vilkaisi kohti ikkunaa. ”Ymmärrän kyllä jos on ollut raskasta että Cooper on asunut luonasi. Olet ollut niin pitkään yksin, Harry. Ja sitten yhtäkkiä joku onkin jatkuvasti paikalla, ja vielä joku joka on juuri kokenut… en todellakaan tiedä mitä hän koki, kumpikaan heistä. En ihmettelisi vaikka olisit väsynyt.”  
  
”Ei se ole ollut raskasta”, Harry sanoi. Hän kuuli Cooperin äänen vaimeana oven läpi. Hänen ei tietenkään olisi pitänyt yrittää kuunnella, mitä Cooper sanoi Annielle. Jos vain tohtori Hayward pysyisi nyt hiljaa eikä sanoisi mitään -  
  
”Mutta uskon että siitä on ollut hänelle suuresti apua”, tohtori Hayward sanoi, ”siitä että olet antanut hänen olla luonasi. Ja voihan olla, että hän muuttaa jo pian pois. Sitten saat taas olla omassa rauhassasi.”  
  
Harry painoi kämmenen ovea vasten, mutta silloin Cooper katsoi suoraan häneen ikkunan läpi ja viittoi sitten häntä tulemaan sisään. Hän raotti ovea. Tohtori Hayward seurasi häntä mutta jäi huoneen laidalle, ja hän käveli Cooperin viereen vaikka jalat tuntuivat omituisen raskailta. Annie päästi irti Cooperin kädestä ja Cooper nousi seisomaan.  
  
”Annie”, Cooper sanoi ja painoi kämmenen hetkeksi Harryn selälle, ”seriffi Truman haluaisi kysyä sinulta muutaman kysymyksen.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Cooper veti auton oven kiinni perässään ja painoi selän penkkiä vasten. Harry koetti pitää katseensa tuulilasissa. Parkkiruudussa heidän edessään seisoi Fiat, jonka takaikkunan läpi surullisen näköinen kultainen noutaja tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja painoi kämmenet kiinni polviin.  
  
”Dale”, Harry sanoi. Hänellä oli vähän samanlainen olo kuin silloin, kun hän oli istunut Nancy Brownin mummon sohvalla ja odottanut että Nancy jättäisi hänet.  
  
Cooper vilkaisi häntä. ”Haluat tietää mistä me puhuimme.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Kultainen noutaja kallisti omaansa hiukan vasemmalle niin kuin olisi halunnut kysyä, ketä hän oikein yritti huijata.  
  
”Näin sinut siitä ikkunasta”, Cooper sanoi, ”oven läpi. Näytit siltä… en oikein tiedä miltä näytit. Näytit siltä kuin olisit kovasti miettinyt jotain.”  
  
”En todellakaan tiedä mitä se oli”, Harry sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti vähän ohuelta.  
  
”Annie aikoo lähteä Twin Peaksista. Heti kun pystyy. Sanoin että olen pahoillani. Hän sanoi ettei se ollut minun vikani. Mutta hän ei oikein katsonut minua silmiin.”  
  
Harry nielaisi. ”Dale –”  
  
”Sanoin että olen sinun kanssasi”, Cooper sanoi ja tuijotti keskittyneen näköisenä kuusia parkkipaikan reunoilla. ”Toivottavasti et pahastu. Voin korjata asian jos haluat.”  
  
”Ei sitä tarvitse korjata”, Harry sanoi nopeasti ja hengitti sitten syvään. ”Minun kanssani?”  
  
”Niin”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
_Millä tavalla minun kanssani?_ Harry ajatteli, mutta he olivat sairaalan parkkipaikalla ja näköetäisyydellä oli kultainen noutaja ja joitain ihmisiäkin käveli vähän kauempana. Hän nyökkäsi, käynnisti auton ja lupasi itselleen että jossain vaiheessa he puhuisivat tästä, ainakin jos Cooper jäisi riittävän pitkäksi aikaa. Hän oli aikonut puhua Helen Wilsoninkin kanssa, mutta sitten Helen oli yhtäkkiä kertonut lähtevänsä. Hän ajoi hitaasti kohti poliisiasemaa ja Cooper istui hänen vieressään hiljaisena ja vakavana. Hän ajatteli että tällaista se voisi aina olla ja sitten puri itseään alahuuleen, koska ei sellaista saanut ajatella. Hän vain pettyisi.  
  
Kun he tulivat poliisiasemalle, taivas oli mennyt harmaaksi, Lucy oli kasannut donitsit kokoushuoneen pöydälle ja Cooper työnsi käsiä syvälle taskuihin. Heidän olkapäänsä kuitenkin osuivat toisiinsa, kun he kävelivät käytävää pitkin. Harry mietti oliko se ollut vahinko ja ihan varmuuden vuoksi tönäisi olkapäänsä uudestaan Cooperin olkapäätä vasten. Cooper hymyili toisella suupielellään ja Lucy katsoi heitä käytävän päästä suu raollaan niin kuin olisi pähkäillyt arvoitusta. Kokoushuoneessa Harry söi vähän liikaa donitseja, mutta varmaan se johtui jännityksestä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Illalla hän katseli, kuinka Cooper nousi hänen autostaan, korjasi hiukan takin asentoa, käveli hänen portaansa ylös suoraan ovelle ja näytti sitten yllättyvän, kun se oli lukossa. Hän seurasi perässä sen verran hitaasti että ehti saada tihkusateessa kasvonsa kosteiksi, ja sitten hän avasi oven ja Cooper kiitti häntä ja käveli suoraan eteiseen. Hän irrotti vasta kenkien nauhoja, kun Cooper oli jo kävellyt keittiöön ja äänistä päätellen täytti kahvinkeitintä. Kun hän lopulta pysähtyi keittiön ovensuuhun, hän ajatteli että entä jos hän vain kysyisi Cooperilta _milloin sinä lähdet._ Ehkä Cooper kertoisi. Sitten hänen ei tarvitsisi enää arvailla. Mutta hän piti suunsa kiinni ja Cooper keitti kahvia, ja Cooperin olkapäät näyttivät hyväntuulisilta ja keveiltä ruutupaidan alla. Hän kyllä tavallaan melkein kaipasi niitä pukuja. Silloin aivan ensimmäisinä päivinä Cooper oli kävellyt ympäriinsä hänen kaupungissaan puku päällä ja hän oli miettinyt miten ihmeessä hän oli saanut noin kummallisen FBI-agentin, vai olivatko ne kaikki tuollaisia. Mutta hän oli miettinyt sitä ihan hyväntuulisena. Totta kai hän oli pitänyt Cooperista saman tien. Kaikki pitivät Cooperista.  
  
Enää tämä ei kuitenkaan tuntunut aivan vain pitämiseltä. Hän teki voileipiä ja sitten he istuivat pöydän molemmin puolin ja Cooper joi kaksi kuppia kahvia. Asiat tuntuivat melkein tavallisilta, ja se oli niin outoa että hän sanoi sen Cooperille ääneen. Cooper hymyili hänelle.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Cooper soitti Gordon Colelle, ja Harry istui olohuoneessa ja koetti olla kuuntelematta mutta mikään ei auttanut, koska Cooper huusi luuriin melko lujaa. Cooper sanoi Gordonille ettei tiennyt vielä miten pitkään olisi Twin Peaksissa, varmasti jonkin aikaa, vielähän ei ollut mikään kiire, ja sairaslomakin oli yhä kesken. Harry tuijotti televisiota josta oli jo laittanut äänet pois ja koetti olla ryhtymättä liian toiveikkaaksi. Cooper hyvästeli Gordonin kahdesti ja tuli sitten sohvalle istumaan hänen viereensä. Hän laittoi kätensä tyhjälle paikalle heidän väliinsä, ja Cooper otti ensin kaukosäätimen ja sitten painoi kämmenensä hänen kätensä päälle. Hän katseli kuinka Cooperin sormet pujottautuivat hänen omiensa väliin. Cooper teki kaiken niin sujuvasti, tämänkin, eikä edes näyttänyt siltä kuin olisi joutunut miettimään, mitä tapahtui. Hän puristi Cooperin kättä ja Cooper puristi takaisin, ja sitten tämä siirtyi lähemmäs häntä sohvalla, nosti hänen kätensä syliinsä ja laittoi televisiosta äänet päälle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
_Dale_ , hän sanoi kylpyhuoneen peilikuvalle. _Dale._ Ei ollut mitään syytä hermoilla. Hän oli tehnyt tämän ennenkin. Hän oli nukkunut Cooperin vieressä myös edellisenä yönä, eikä hän sitä paitsi edes ollut täysin varma että he nukkuisivat tänäkin yönä vierekkäin, Cooper ei nimittäin ollut sanonut siitä mitään. Mutta Cooper oli pidellyt hänen kättään illalla pitkän aikaa ja välillä silittänyt hänen kämmenselkäänsä. Pakkohan sen oli jotain tarkoittaa.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään ja taputteli itseään poskille. Hän pystyisi tähän. Hän oli sitä paitsi suudellut Cooperia ensimmäisen kerran jo kaksi päivää sitten. Oli aivan mahdollista että he olivat yhdessä, hän ja Cooper, varsinkin nyt kun hänen ei enää tarvinnut miettiä, oliko hän ehkä jonkinlainen korvike Annielle. Ainakin hän oli melko varma ettei hänen tarvinnut enää pohtia sitä. Hän pesi kädet ja kasvot ja kaulan kylmällä vedellä. Ei hän tietenkään ollut yhtään sellainen kuin Annie, ei _yhtään_ , hän oli paljon vanhempi eikä mitenkään kaunis eikä myöskään nainen, mutta Cooper vaikutti silti pitävän hänestä. Ei ollut mitään syytä hermoilla.  
  
Hän hermoili vähän lisää ja meni sitten makuuhuoneeseen. Cooper seisoi ikkunan edessä ja sälekaihdinten välistä tuli ihan vähän tummaa valoa Cooperin olkapäille. Ilmeisesti Cooper oli parhaillaan riisumassa vaatteitaan. Harry pysähtyi ovensuuhun ja mietti pitäisikö peruuttaa vielä käytävälle, mutta Cooper veti toisenkin housunlahkeen pois jalasta eikä näyttänyt yhtään kiusaantuneelta, ja niinpä hän jäi siihen seisomaan. Sitten Cooper riisui paidankin ja asetteli sen tuolin päälle, ja hän tuijotti Cooperin käsiä jotka oikaisivat huolellisesti kaikki rypyt.  
  
”Cooper”, hän sanoi, kun he olivat jo sammuttaneet valot ja makasivat sängyssä peiton alla.  
  
Sänky notkahti, kun Cooper nojasi häntä kohti. ”Niin, Harry?”  
  
”Ajattelin vain”, hän sanoi ja vilkaisi Cooperia. Heidän olkapäänsä melkein koskettivat toisiinsa. Jos joku olisi tullut huoneeseen ja sattunut näkemään heidät, he olisivat varmaan näyttäneet ihan rakastavaisilta. ”Ajattelin vain että…”  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Että mitä me teemme”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut hyvä puhumaan tällaisesta. Ehkä sen takia kaikki naiset olivat lähteneet Seattleen tai Portlandiin. ”Mitä me olemme. Sinä ja minä.”  
  
Sänky narisi taas. ”Mitä me olemme?”  
  
”Tiedän että on mennyt vasta pari päivää”, hän sanoi kiireesti. ”Varmaankaan et halua määritellä tätä. Meitä. Ja sinähän olet joka tapauksessa lähdössä.”  
  
Cooper oli pitkään hiljaa. ”Harry, sinä taidat viihtyä täällä.”  
  
”En osaisi asua missään muualla.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Cooper sanoi, ”tiedän, Harry. Haluatko suudella?”  
  
”Haluan”, hän sanoi ja painoi sitten kämmenen Cooperin olkapäälle, kun tämä nojasi kohti häntä. ”Coop, minä ihan tosissani pidän sinusta.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Cooper sanoi ja puristi hänen kättään. ”Minäkin pidän sinusta, Harry. Anna minun suudella sinua.”  
  
”En ole varmaan niin moderni kuin monet muut”, hän sanoi, ja Cooper painoi kämmenen hänen kaulalleen ja pysäytti sen siihen, ”mutta en silti tarkoita että tätä pitäisi välttämättä määritellä mitenkään. Kyllä minä pystyn vain… olemaan yhdessä. Kyllä se onnistuu. Ei siitä tarvitse puhua.”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja suuteli hänen kaulaansa. Hän pidätti hengitystään. ”Harry, mitä sinä haluat? Haluatko että kutsun sinua poikaystäväksi?”  
  
”Poikaystäväksi?” hän toisti. Hänen äänensä särähti oudosti.  
  
”Tai miesystäväksi?” Cooper sanoi. ”Se kuulostaa jotenkin synkältä.”  
  
”En ole ollut kenenkään poikaystävä pitkään aikaan”, Harry sanoi. Cooperin nenä oli melkein kiinni hänen hiuksissaan. Hänen pitäisi lakata puhumasta tästä ja vain suudella Cooperia. ”En ainakaan sellainen tavallinen poikaystävä, sellainen jonka kanssa käydään kahvilassa.”  
  
”Haluatko käydä kahvilassa?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa, ”tai tietenkin haluan, mutta mehän käymme jo melkein joka päivä. Coop?”  
  
”Niin?” Cooper sanoi ja lakkasi suutelemasta hänen korvaansa.  
  
”Minä en tiedä mitään tällaisesta seksistä”, hän sanoi ja katsoi Cooperin ohi kattoon, jossa sälekaihdinten varjot näkyivät tummina raitoina puussa. ”Sellaisesta seksistä.”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi melkein hänen korvaansa ja vetäytyi sitten vähän kauemmas, ja ilma tuntui hirveän kylmältä hänen kaulallaan. ”Harry, haluatko puhua seksistä?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi, ”tai kyllä. Luulen että meidän pitäisi. Meidän pitäisi puhua. Sitä minä tarkoitin.”  
  
”Haluat tietää mitä me tekisimme”, Cooper sanoi ja nojasi kyynärpäät patjaan hänen vierellään, ”sinä ja minä.”  
  
”Taisin jo sanoa että minä kyllä… luulen että haluaisin. En oikein tiedä _mitä_. Varmaan sitä mitä sinäkin haluaisit.”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja tuijotti häntä hämärän läpi, ”voisitko suudella minua?”  
  
Hän suuteli Cooperia. Sänky jousti. Cooper piti sormet hänen hiuksissaan ja suuteli häntä takaisin, ja hän unohti seksin mutta vain hetkeksi.  
  
”Enkä tiedä mitään yksityiskohdista”, hän sanoi parin sentin päässä Cooperin kasvoista, ”niin että pelkään pahoin että en oikein tiedä miten mikään toimii. Paitsi tietenkin… tietenkin sellaiset asiat mitkä voi päätellä.”  
  
”Harry –”, Cooper sanoi ja suuteli häntä.  
  
”En tarkoita että minua varsinaisesti hermostuttaa”, hän sanoi ja suuteli Cooperia, ”mutta kuvittelin jo että tiesin miten kaikki toimii. Ja nyt en tiedä juuri mitään.”  
  
Cooper suuteli häntä leukaan ja painoi sitten niskansa tyynyyn. Hän oli nähtävästi kiivennyt puolittain Cooperin päälle, ja nyt hän piti vasemman kyynärpään tiukasti kiinni patjassa ja katsoi kuinka Cooperin rintakehä nousi ja laski ja kaula värähteli ja katse liikkui hänen kasvojaan pitkin. Cooperin suu oli raollaan. Hän voisi koska tahansa kumartua alemmas, ihan vain kaksikymmentä senttiä, ja suudella Cooperia. Ja Cooper suutelisi häntä takaisin. Sehän oli aivan käsittämätöntä.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja katseli häntä, ”minä en pysty siihen vielä.”  
  
”Siihen?” hän kysyi niin hiljaa kuin osasi.  
  
”Mihinkään”, Cooper sanoi ja silitti hänen käsivarttaan, ”mihinkään sellaiseen. Tai voisin koskea sinua. Mutta en vain onnistu… yritin tänä aamuna vähän. Suihkussa. Silloin kun sinä olit keittiössä ja hyräilit sitä yhtä valssia. Laitoin veden pois ja silmät kiinni ja kuvittelin että sinä… mutta ei se toiminut.”  
  
”Mitä sinä kuvittelit?” hän kysyi. Sydän tykytti sormenpäissä. Cooper nosti kätensä hänen niskaansa.  
  
”En mitään tiettyä”, Cooper sanoi. ”Kuvittelin että me olimme… että minä olin… että olimme tässä sängyllä. Ja oli vapaapäivä. Varmaan sunnuntai.”  
  
Harry nielaisi. ”Mitä sitten tapahtui?”  
  
”Me suutelimme”, Cooper sanoi ja katsoi hänen suutaan, ”niin kuin nyt. Mutta hitaammin. Ja luulen että sinulla olisi käsi minun…”  
  
”Sinun…?”  
  
”Vatsallani”, Cooper sanoi, ”minun vatsallani, Harry. Ja kyljillä. Minä makaisin tässä. Tai välillä voisin olla päälläkin. Voisin silittää sinua. Ja aurinko paistaisi selkään.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Harry sanoi. Huoneessa oli melkein pimeää. ”Coop, mitä me sitten…”  
  
”En tiedä”, Cooper sanoi, ”en ole kokeillut mitään. Ehkä voisimme… ehkä pujottaisin käden sinun housujesi alle.”  
  
Harry räpytteli silmiään. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Niin”, Cooper sanoi ja katseli häntä aivan vakavana, ja hän halusi suudella Cooperia mutta ei pystynyt nyt oikein liikkumaan. ”Sinä yllättyisit. Tai et yllättyisi mutta sinä… varmaan katsoisit minua. Melkein tuolla tavalla kuin nyt. Mutta suu auki.”  
  
Hän nielaisi ja avasi sitten suutaan.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja pyöritti sormiaan hänen hiuksissaan, ”minä puristaisin ihan vähän. Sinä hengittäisit terävästi niin kuin yrittäisit pidätellä sitä. Ja ehkä painaisit minun kättäni vasten. Koska minä aloittaisin niin hitaasti. Melkein niin kuin vain kokeilisin.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, hän sanoi melkein vahingossa, mutta Cooper näytti tyytyväiseltä.  
  
”Me olisimme tällä tavalla, Harry. Mutta sitten minä kääntäisin meidät ympäri. Aika nopeasti, sillä tavalla että sinä näyttäisit vähän yllättyneeltä siitäkin. Mutta et pistäisi vastaan. Ehkä koukistaisit polvet. Minä kiipeäisin päälle ja pitelisin edelleen kiinni sinusta. Ja sinä työntäisit päätä tyynyyn kun yrittäisit olla työntämättä –”  
  
”Hitto”, hän sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan Cooperia, vaikka hänen kätensä olivat kyllä alkaneet vähän täristä. ” _Hitto._ ”  
  
”Niin”, Cooper sanoi, ”niin sinä sanoisit. Voisin lyödä vetoa että sinä rupeat kiroilemaan ennen kuin tulet. Ja näyttäisit koko ajan vähän yllättyneeltä. Hitto että se olisi mukavaa. Minä tekisin peukalolla… kyllä sinä tiedät. Ja sinä tuijottaisit minua suu auki. Tuolla tavalla. Ja sitten tulisit.”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. Cooper hymyili ja näytti hirveän tyytyväiseltä itseensä, ja hän painoi kämmenensä Cooperin käden päälle ja veti sen hitaasti pois niskastaan ja sitten istuutui polviensa päälle niin ettei hänen tarvinnut miettiä tökkisikö hän vahingossa Cooperia. Hän olisi varmaan kiskonut paidanhelmaa alaspäin jos hänellä olisi ollut sellainen. Mutta ei tässä mitään. Hän miettisi vähän aikaa sukujuhlia ja sitten hän asettuisi Cooperin viereen.  
  
”Haluatko?” Cooper kysyi aivan hiljaa. ”Haluatko että minä –”  
  
”Mutta sinä et –”, Harry sanoi ja nielaisi, ”arvelet ettei se onnistuisi.”  
  
”Ei sen tarvitse mennä niin”, Cooper sanoi, ”niin että molemmat vuorotellen. Me päätämme itse mitä haluamme. Ja minä en pysty nyt. En ainakaan vielä. En tiedä miksi.”  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja kiipesi pois Cooperin päältä ja asettautui kyljelleen sängylle tämän viereen. ”Dale. Ei meillä ole kiire. Enkä minä halua etuilla.”  
  
”Etuilla?” Cooper kysyi ja hymyili hiukan.  
  
”Haluaisin että sinäkin voisit –”, Harry sanoi ja tajusi sitten ettei oikein tiennyt miten olisi sanonut sen. ”Haluaisin että me molemmat –”  
  
Cooper nosti kämmenen hänen olkapäälleen. Hän antoi vetää itsensä vähän lähemmäs.  
  
”Suudellaan”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
Cooperin kädet olivat lämpimät ja sormet kulkivat hänen niskassaan ja selällään. Aluksi hän koetti pitää lantionsa vähän kauempana Cooperista, mutta koska Cooper ei tuntunut piittaavan asiasta, hänkin lakkasi pian miettimästä sitä, ja sitten Cooper työnsi toisen jalkansa hänen jalkojensa väliin. Hän painoi kämmenet Cooperin kasvoille ja toivoi ettei Cooper lähtisi vaan jäisi tänne, tähän kaupunkiin, tähän taloon, mieluiten tähän sänkyyn, paitsi jos Cooper ehdottomasti haluaisi niin toki heillä voisi olla omat makuuhuoneet. Hän suuteli Cooperia niin hyvin kuin osasi. Sydän tuntui omituisen raskaalta. Cooperin kieli kävi ohimennen hänen ylähuulellaan ja hän mietti vähän hengästyneenä että varmaankin hän oli hiukan rakastunut vaikka tietenkään hänen ei olisi pitänyt olla, mutta minkä hän muka sille mahtoi. Kuka tahansa olisi rakastunut Cooperiin. Cooper avasi suutaan hänelle ja hän koetti muistaa mitä Helen Wilson oli sanonut hänen kielisuudelmistaan 70-luvulla, jotain tärkeää se oli ollut, mutta hän ei enää millään muistanut, mitä.  
  
Myöhemmin Cooper nukkui hänen vieressään kasvot häntä kohti ja suu raollaan, ja hän katseli Cooperia ja mietti sitä että Cooper lähtisi pois. Hänen sydämensä olisi jo pikkuhiljaa pitänyt rauhoittua mutta se vain hakkasi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viimeinen luku! Jos joku luki tätä suomeksi: ihanaa että luitte! Jee! Tulkaa moikkaamaan minua [tumblr:iin](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!
> 
> And if there's someone out there who's reading this via Google Translate: thank you for the patience and I so hope that Google Translate got it right for the most of it, and I hope there's going to be a huge wave of new Cooper/Harry -stories in every language in the future! Yay!

  
Hän hiipi pois sängystä silloin kun Cooper nukkui vielä. Ovella hän kääntyi katsomaan, mutta Cooperin toinen käsi oli niskan takana ja suu oli raollaan ja silmät olivat kiinni, ja peitto oli liukunut hiukan sivuun, joten hän näki oikein hyvin miten Cooperin rintakehä kohosi ja laski. Hän tuijotti hiukan pitempään kuin oli aikonut ja perääntyi sitten kylpyhuoneeseen.  
  
Suihkussa hän väänsi veden niin viileälle kuin millään viitsi, mutta ei se oikein auttanut. Syy oli kyllä osittain Cooperin. Hän oli nähnyt unta jossa oli sängyssä Cooperin kanssa, ihan niin kuin eilen, paitsi että Cooper teki kaiken minkä oli sanonut tekevänsä, riisui hänen alushousunsa ja asetti sormensa hänen ympärilleen ja aloitti niin hitaasti että se oli melkein raivostuttavaa ja katsoi häntä koko ajan. Se oli ollut epätavallisen selkeä uni, paitsi lopussa kaikki oli mennyt hiukan hämäräksi. Hänellä oli sumeita muistikuvia joissa hän piteli käsiään Cooperin lantiolla ja Cooper oli polvillaan sängyllä, ja hän kumartui suutelemaan Cooperin selkää, ja koko ajan Cooperin ääni selosti tapahtumia hänen korvaansa. Mutta se oli ollut vain unta. Hän väänsi vettä vielä hiukan kylmemmälle ja sanoi ääneen että se oli ollut vain unta, ja sitten hän luovutti ja painoi kämmenen ensin vatsalle ja sitten vähän alemmas ja sulki suihkun jottei vettä kuluisi turhaan. Cooper nukkui vielä. Hän ehtisi hyvin tehdä tämän ja sitten keittää Cooperille kahvia. Ja Cooperkin oli sanonut ajatelleensa häntä.  
  
Hän painoi silmät kiinni ja ajatteli sitä kuinka unen Cooper oli vetänyt hänen alushousunsa polviin, ja kuinka oikea Cooper oli sanonut tekevänsä niin ja katsonut häntä suoraan silmiin. Hän tekisi Cooperille saman. Heti kun Cooper vain haluaisi. Cooper makaisi selällään sängyllä, heidän sängyllään, ja riisuisi kaikki vaatteet niin kuin ei lainkaan piittaisi siitä että hän katseli, niin kuin ei varmaan piittaisikaan. Hän silittäisi Cooperin polvia, ja sääriä, ja nilkkoja, ja sitten hän istuutuisi polviensa päälle patjalle ja Cooper työntäisi toisen jalan hänen syliinsä vähän vinottain ja koukistaisi toista. Eikä hän ollut tiennyt että haluaisi tehdä tällaista, ei tietenkään, miten hän olisi tullut edes ajatelleeksi tätä, mutta nyt hän ottaisi Cooperin käteensä ja puristaisi ensin varovasti, aivan niin kuin Cooper oli sanonut tekevänsä hänelle, ja koko ajan hän katsoisi Cooperin kasvoja. Cooperin silmäluomet värähtelisivät. Hän silittäisi toisella kädellään Cooperin reittä tai ihan mitä vain Cooper haluaisi, ihan mitä vain. Cooper huokailisi ja sitten katsoisi häntä niin kuin miettisi että oliko se erikoisagentille aivan sopivaa, mutta Cooper ei mahtaisi sille tässä vaiheessa enää yhtään mitään koska olisi jo aivan lähellä, ja hän tietäisi tarkalleen mitä Cooper haluaisi, aivan tarkalleen, he olisivat tehneet tämän ennenkin, ja Cooper painaisi jalkapohjan hänen reittään vasten ja toistaisi hänen nimeään ja tulisi sitten hänen kädelleen, ja hän ei vetäisi kättään pois aivan vielä vaan pysyisi siinä ja silittäisi kaikkea mihin yltäisi ja katsoisi kuinka Cooper hymyilisi hänelle -  
  
”Harry?”  
  
Hän puristi vielä vähän ja päästi sitten irti. Korvissa humisi. Hän tietenkin suutelisi Cooperia jälkikäteen, viis siitä että hänen kätensä olisi aivan tahmea niin kuin nyt, hän pyyhkisi sen lakanaan ja kumartuisi Cooperin ylle ja suutelisi ja -  
  
”Harry?” Cooperin ääni sanoi, ja sitten joku koputti oveen.  
  
Harry nielaisi ja tuijotti siten kättään. _Helvetti._ ”Coop?”  
  
”Mitä sinä –”, Cooper aloitti ja lopetti sitten lauseen kesken niin kuin olisi tiennyt.  
  
”Minulla menee vielä hetki”, Harry sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti vähän hengästyneeltä mutta ehkä Cooper ei huomaisi. ”Ihan vähän aikaa vain. Olin… pudotin saippuan ja…”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi, ja hän kuvitteli miten Cooper nojasi kylpyhuoneen oveen, ”ei minulla ole kiire. Minä vain… en tiedä mitä olin sanomassa.”  
  
”En minä tehnyt mitään täällä.”  
  
”Jatka vain, Harry”, Cooper sanoi melkein pehmeällä äänellä, ja sitten hän kuuli kuinka Cooperin askeleet peruuttivat takaisin makuuhuoneeseen. Hän veti syvään henkeä muutaman kerran ja vähän myöhemmin pesi kätensä huolellisesti ja otti vielä aivan lyhyen suihkun, ja sitten hän vilkaisi itseään peilistä. Posket olivat punaisemmat kuin olisi pitänyt. Cooper näkisi saman tien, mitä hän oli tehnyt. Hän mietti voisiko piileskellä kylpyhuoneessa jonkin aikaa, mutta sittenkin Cooper varmaan tajuaisi, että jotain outoa oli meneillään, ja kun hän vielä pohdiskeli sitä, Cooper pysähtyi taas oven taakse.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja yritti kaikin voimin kuulostaa normaalilta.  
  
”Tule ulos sieltä”, Cooper sanoi. ”Ei se haittaa.”  
  
”Mikä ei haittaa?” hän kysyi ja puraisi sitten alahuultaan.  
  
”Minä keitin jo kahvia”, Cooper sanoi. ”Tule keittiöön. Minä menen jo sinne.”  
  
Kun hän hetken päästä tuli keittiöön, Cooper istui hänen ruutupaidassaan pöydän ääressä, joi kahvia ja luki sanomalehteä. Hän istuutui Cooperia vastapäätä. Cooper käänsi sivua eikä lainkaan näyttänyt siltä kuin olisi pohtinut, mitä hän oli tehnyt suihkussa.  
  
”Ajattelitko minua?” Cooper kysyi, otti vähän lisää kahvia ja vilkaisi sitten häntä. ”Ei se haittaa vaikket olisi ajatellut. On ihan normaalia että fantasiat käsittelevät jotain muuta kuin omaa kumppania. Mutta ottaen huomioon mitä juttelimme eilen illalla… Harry?”  
  
Hän tuijotti Cooperia. Cooper näytti vähän hämmentyneeltä.  
  
”Erehdyinkö?”  
  
”Et”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ”et erehtynyt.”  
  
Cooper näytti tyytyväiseltä ja joi vähän lisää kahvia. ”Hyvä.”  
  
”Ja ajattelin sinua”, Harry sanoi ja koetti kaataa itselleenkin kahvia, mutta kädet eivät olleet aivan vakaat. ”Ajattelin sitä mitä puhuit eilen.”  
  
”Niinkö?” Cooper kysyi ja käänsi taas sivua.  
  
”Paitsi toisinpäin. Ajattelin että minä… että minä koskisin sinua ja sinä…”  
  
Cooper hymyili kahvikuppiinsa. ”Kuulostaa mukavalta, Harry.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, hän sanoi ja joi kahvinsa niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Cooper näytti vähän yllättyneeltä. Hän istuutui takaisin tuolilleen ja hengitti syvään.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”En vain oikein pysty ajattelemaan sitä että me… sitä että sinä ja minä… että me tekisimme… en tajua miten pystyt vain _juomaan kahvia._ ”  
  
Cooper katsoi häntä kahvimukin yli ja hymyili.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän avasi etuoven ja käveli sitten Cooperin perässä sisälle. Hän oli vielä autossa vilkaissut itseään taustapeilistä. Takuulla hänen naamansa oli edelleen vähän punaisempi kuin normaalisti. Cooper puolestaan näytti täysin rauhalliselta. Hän oli siitä hiukan katkera mutta ei kuitenkaan kovin kovasti, ja sitä paitsi olisi ehkä parempi ettei hän ajattelisi Cooperia, koska sitten hän ryhtyisi ajattelemaan sitä mitä oli tehnyt suihkussa. Hän varmisti ettei kävellyt aivan kiinni Cooperissa, ja sitten hän tajusi että jostain kuului huutoa.  
  
”Seriffi Truman”, Lucy sanoi ja nojasi tiskinsä yli, ”tuo on –”  
  
”Gordon Cole”, Cooper sanoi ja ojentautui taputtamaan Harrya käsivarrelle. ”Arvelinkin että hän saattaisi tulla käymään. Hän ei ollut aivan tyytyväinen eiliseen puheluumme.”  
  
”Käskin hänen odottaa kokoushuoneessa”, Lucy sanoi otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Mainiota”, Cooper sanoi, ”kiitos, Lucy. Harry, häiritsisikö sinua jos puhuisin Gordonin kanssa hetken kahdestaan? Hän on ilmeisesti hiukan huolestunut siitä, että olen yhä täällä.”  
  
”Puhu vain”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Kiitos, Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja puristi hänen käsivarttaan kevyesti. Hän katseli kuinka Cooper asetteli ruutupaidan kaulukset vähän paremmin ja käveli sitten käytävää pitkin kokoushuoneeseen, ja sitten hän koetti työntää käsivartensa taskuun koska sitä oli alkanut kihelmöidä, mutta tietenkään se ei mahtunut sinne.  
  
”Jotain on meneillään”, Lucy sanoi ja osoitti häntä kynällä. ”Seriffi Truman, jotain on varmasti meneillään. Yrittääkö herra Cole viedä Cooperin meiltä pois?”  
  
”En lainkaan tiedä”, hän sanoi. Hänellä oli vähän huono olo vaikkei hän edes ollut juonut kovin paljoa kahvia tänä aamuna.  
  
”Ja sinä näytät vähän omituiselta”, Lucy sanoi ja katsoi häntä pää kallellaan. ”Oletko kuntoillut?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi sitten, ”tai siis olen. Lucy, minä menen huoneeseeni odottamaan, että Cooper ja Gordon saavat asian juteltua. Jos joku kaipaa minua, niin… siellä minä olen.”  
  
”Mutta sinulle on tullut puheluita”, Lucy sanoi ja siirteli papereita pöydällä. ”Vakuutusyhtiön edustaja haluaa tietää, onko räjäytyksestä mitään uutta tietoa, ja räjäytysliikkeen –”  
  
”Minä tulen myöhemmin kysymään niistä”, Harry sanoi. ”Ja, Lucy, jos joku tuo donitseja, tuo ne suoraan minulle.”  
  
Hän käveli toimistoonsa ja sulki sitten oven ja koetti istuutua, mutta ei siitä tullut mitään. Hän päätyi kävelemään pientä ympyrää keskelle lattiaa. Eikä hän suinkaan aikonut kuunnella, mistä Cooper ja Gordon puhuivat, mutta äänet kantautuivat oven alta ja ilmanvaihtokanavista ja luultavasti myös suoraan seinän läpi.  
  
”Coop”, Gordon huusi parhaillaan, ”minä tiedän kyllä että pidät näistä puista, mutta minulla on sinulle uusi tapaus.”  
  
”Gordon”, Cooper vastasi vain hiukan hiljaisemmalla äänellä, ”minä olen sairaslomalla.”  
  
”Sinä näytät siltä että työskentelet sheriffille.”  
  
”Sinä tunnet minut, Gordon, en minä kestä vain olla sairaslomalla.”  
  
Gordon haukahti, tai ehkä se oli naurahdus. ”Coop, sano hyvästit näille ihmisille ja tule takaisin. Minulla on sinulle uusi juttu, hyvin mielenkiintoinen. Viehättävä ja kaikin puolin kunnollinen jääkiekkovalmentaja on murhattu ja luistimet löytyivät –”  
  
”Älä kerro minulle vielä, Gordon. En minä tiedä milloin palaan.”  
  
”Miten niin et tiedä? Minulla on sinun paperisi pöydällä. Minä pyydän paikalliselta tohtorilta lausunnon ja sitten allekirjoitan –”  
  
”Gordon”, Cooper sanoi vähän matalammalla äänellä. Harry pysähtyi ilmanvaihtokanavan alle. ”Minä en halua lähteä ihan vielä.”  
  
”Miten niin et halua lähteä?” Gordon huudahti takaisin. Mies kuulosti aidosti hämmentyneeltä ja myös hiukan tuskastuneelta. Harry toivoi että olisi voinut vain kävellä sinne ja saattaa Gordonin ulos ja ehkä olla Cooperin kanssa vähän aikaa toimistossa. Cooper olisi voinut istuutua hänen pöydälleen ja hän olisi suudellut -  
  
Cooper sanoi jotain niin hiljaa, ettei hän oikein erottanut mitä se oli.  
  
”Linja-autokaista?” Gordon huusi. ”Coop, mitä sinä oikein puhut?”  
  
”Henkilökohtaista”, Cooper vastasi, ”sanoin että se on henkilökohtaista.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä voit minulle kertoa, Coop. En minä laita sitä raporttiin.”  
  
Harryn ovelta kuului koputus, ja sitten Lucy raotti ovea. ”Seriffi Truman, pyysit että toisin donitsit –”  
  
”Gordon”, Cooperin ääni keskeytti heidät molemmat, ”Gordon, et saa kertoa tätä kenellekään. Ainakaan vielä.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Gordon vastasi, ”lupaan olla ihan hiljaa.”  
  
Harry vilkaisi ilmanvaihtokanavaa ja sitten Lucyä, joka tuijotti häntä silmät suurina ja puristi donitsipussin reunaa. Hänellä oli paha aavistus.  
  
”Gordon”, Cooperin ääni kuului ilmanvaihtokanavasta, ”minä ja seriffi Truman olemme yhdessä.”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ” Gordon huusi. ”Coop, minun pitää tosiaan saada parempi kuulolaite. Kuulin että sinä sanoit että sinä ja seriffi Truman olette yhdessä.”  
  
Lucy pudotti donitsipussin lattialle.  
  
”Me olemme yhdessä”, Cooper huusi ilmanvaihtokanavassa, ”Gordon, me _olemme_ yhdessä.”  
  
” _Ketkä?_ ”  
  
”Minä ja seriffi Truman!”  
  
”Lucy”, Harry sanoi ja nielaisi muutaman kerran, ”arvostaisin jos et kertoisi –”  
  
”Coop, oletteko sinä ja seriffi Truman _yhdessä?_ ” Gordon huusi.  
  
”Olemme”, Cooper huusi takaisin, ”kyllä me olemme. Minä en halua lähteä vielä. Anna minulle vähän aikaa.”  
  
Lucy kumartui nostamaan pudonneen donitsipussin lattialta. Harry työnsi olkapäät taakse ja mietti että Cooper kuulosti yllättävän iloiselta, melkein siltä niin kuin olisi hymyillyt sanoessaan sitä kaikkea Gordonille.  
  
”Donitsit”, Lucy sanoi ja ojensi pussin hänelle. ”Haluatko tosiaan etten kerro –”  
  
”Lucy, keitä kaikkia täällä tällä hetkellä on?”  
  
”Andy ja Hawk ovat etsimässä jotain todistusaineistovarastosta”, Lucy sanoi, ”ja sitten on kaksi siivoojaa, ja putkimies joka tuli korjaamaan sitä rikkinäistä vessanpönttöä, ja tarjosin posteljoonille teetä niin että hän varmaan istuu yhä eteisessä, ja pormestari tuli juuri kysymään että voisitko sinä –”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi. ”Ei se mitään. Lucy, minä menen nyt juttelemaan Gordon Colen kanssa. Käske pormestarin odottaa vähän.”  
  
Hän käveli Lucyn ohi käytävälle. Toinen siivoojista kurkisti käytävän päästä ja peruutti sitten kulmakarvat koholla takaisin. Hän ei kuitenkaan aikonut piitata. Hän ei myöskään piittaisi pormestarista, ei ainakaan ihan heti. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja koputti sitten kokoushuoneen oveen niin lujaa kuin uskalsi.  
  
”Ei tarvitse hakata sitä ovea”, Gordon huusi.  
  
Harry astui sisään huoneeseen ja sulki sitten oven takanaan. Cooper hymyili. Gordon rypisti otsaansa ja näytti vähän äkäiseltä ja lisäksi katsoi häntä päästä varpaisiin niin hitaasti, että hänen mielessään vilahti että ehkä mies kuvitteli häntä alasti. _Luoja._ Hän nykäisi ruutupaitansa hihoja.  
  
”Gordon”, hän sanoi, ”Cooper on ilmeisesti selvittänyt sinulle tilanteen.”  
  
”Ei mikään ole selvää”, Gordon huudahti, ja hän otti askeleen taaksepäin niin että aivan sattumalta sattui seisahtumaan Cooperin viereen. Cooper painoi kämmenen hetkeksi hänen selälleen ja Gordonin silmät pyöristyivät. ”Cooper”, Gordon jatkoi ja katsoi suoraan Cooperiin, ”tällaisessa kaupungissa ei ole sinulle tarpeeksi murhia. Ja täältä kestää ikuisuus päästä minnekään muualle.”  
  
”Gordon”, Cooper sanoi ja nojasi sitten kohti Harrya niin että heidän käsivartensa osuivat toisiinsa, ”anna minulle edes muutama päivä lomaa. Voin ottaa sen palkattomana. Ja sitten minä… sitten osaan sanoa vähän enemmän.”  
  
”Tajuan kyllä että hän on komea”, Gordon sanoi ja osoitti Harrya, ”ja hätkähdyttävän suoraselkäinen, ja hänellä on tuollaiset ystävälliset silmät. Kyllä minä _tajuan_ nämä jutut, Coop. Näen että olet rakastunut. Mutta sinä olet paras agenttini. Albertkin on erinomainen mutta ihmiset eivät _pidä_ hänestä, Coop, kyllä sinä sen tiedät.”  
  
”Gordon”, Cooper sanoi, ”anna minulle pari päivää.”  
  
Gordon tuijotti ensin Cooperia ja sitten Harrya, ja sitten taas Cooperia ja sitten Harrya, ja sitten huokaisi äänekkäästi. ”Hyvä on. Saat pari päivää.”  
  
”Kiitos, Gordon.”  
  
”Voisit kyllä kiittää minua”, Gordon sanoi, käveli sitten Cooperin luo ja taputti miestä olkapäälle. ”Ja olen iloinen että olet onnellinen, Coop. Näen sen silmistäsi. Ja sinä –”, Gordon kääntyi osoittamaan Harrya etusormellaan, ”- jos särjet hänen sydämensä niin pistän parhaan agenttini perääsi.”  
  
Harry vilkaisi Cooperia. Myös Gordon vilkaisi Cooperia.  
  
”Parhaan agenttini”, Gordon sanoi ja taputti sitten Cooperia olalle. ”Se ei ehkä toimisi.”  
  
He hyvästelivät Gordonin vielä muutaman kerran ennen kuin mies kuuli sen, ja sitten he katsoivat miten tämä katsoi heitä molempia kohtuullisen tuimasti ja käveli ulos huoneesta. Koko rakennus vaikutti olevan aivan hiljainen, paitsi että ilmastointi hurisi.  
  
”Kaikki kuulivat meidät, eikö niin?” Cooper kysyi, kun ulko-ovi oli kolahtanut kiinni ja ovenraoista alkoi kantautua vaimeita kiihkeän keskustelun ääniä.  
  
”Luultavasti”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Olisi kai pitänyt jutella hänen kanssaan kellarissa”, Cooper sanoi ja vilkaisi Harrya. ”Haittaako sinua?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Cooper näytti huojentuneelta.  
  
”Hyvä”, Cooper sanoi ja puristi hänen käsivarttaan kevyesti. ”Harry, onko täällä kahvia? Kurkkuni on ihan käheä.”  
  
Hän aikoi sanoa jotain siitä varsinaisesti asiasta, siitä josta Cooper oli puhunut Gordonin kanssa, mutta kävi ilmi että hänenkin kurkkunsa oli hiukan käheä. Niinpä hän luovutti saman tien ja seurasi Cooperia ulos kokoushuoneesta. Sitä paitsi Cooper olisi varmasti sanonut hänelle aivan saman kuin Gordonillekin: että viipyisi vielä pari päivää. _Pari päivää_. Hän ei tajunnut miten sellainen aika riittäisi mihinkään. Mutta ehkä se ei olisi maailmanloppu. Ehkä hän kävisi Cooperin luona kylässä siellä minne tämä ikinä menisikin. Tai ehkä he soittelisivat toisilleen. Ehkä he harrastaisivat puhelinseksiä. Hän käveli Cooperin perässä keittiöön ja otti kahvimukin kun Cooper ojensi sitä hänelle, ja samalla hän mietti miten istuisi yksin tyhjässä talossaan ja kuuntelisi puhelimesta Cooperin ääntä, joka tulisi jostain hirvittävän kaukaa.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Lucy tuli juttelemaan heille kahvinkeittimestä, ja siinä vaiheessa hänen oli pakko vähän ryhdistäytyä. Hän vastaili Lucyn kysymyksiin yksisanaisesti eikä Lucy vaikuttanut edes kuulevan hänen vastauksiaan, tuijotti vain häntä ja Cooperia vuorotellen niin kuin olisi koettanut analysoida heidät palasiksi. Sitten Lucy kuljetti pormestarin hänen toimistoonsa ja hän ja Cooper juttelivat miehen kanssa ja tämä jäi aina välillä tuijottamaan heitä suu raollaan ja otsa rypyssä. Cooper ei tuntunut piittaavan. Kerran Andy tuli kysymään mitä tekisi seuraavaksi ja melkein törmäsi oveen kun katsoi heitä molempia niin pitkään. Cooper katsoi Harrya pormestarin olkapään yli ja jatkoi sitten keskustelua siitä, kuinka rakennustomusta ei voinut selvittää räjäyttäjän sormenjälkiä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli tarvikehuoneessa kiillottamassa asevyötään, kun Hawk käveli sisään ja sulki oven perässään.  
  
”Hawk”, hän sanoi, ”hyvä että tulit. Catherine Martellin asianajaja on vihdoinkin saatu kiinni ja jonkun pitäisi –”  
  
”Harry”, Hawk sanoi ja risti kädet rinnan päälle.   
  
Harry laittoi asevyön hitaasti sivuun. ”Hawk?”  
  
Hawk pudisteli päätään. Harry suoristi selkänsä. Oli kuitenkin ihan hyvä, että Hawk oli löytänyt hänet eikä Cooperia.  
  
”Hawk, taisit kuulla sen mitä Cooper ja Gordon juttelivat kokoushuoneessa.”  
  
”Harry”, Hawk sanoi, ”toisinaan kuiskaus on huuto ja huuto on kuiskaus.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Harry sanoi ja odotti, mutta Hawk vain nyökytteli päätään. Hänellä oli sellainen tunne, että Hawk ehkä halusi jutella hänen kanssaan. Hän vain toivoi että se olisi tapahtunut niin että hän olisi ymmärtänyt vähän enemmän, ja lisäksi hän toivoi ettei Cooper tulisi etsimään häntä juuri nyt. ”Kuule, Hawk, haluatko puhua siitä?”  
  
”Toisinaan sanat ovat kuin hiekanjyviä aavikolla”, Hawk sanoi, ”niitä on paljon mutta ne eivät tarkoita juuri mitään.”  
  
Harry veti syvään henkeä. Tämä oli melkein yhtä hankalaa kuin silloin kun Helen Wilson oli jättänyt hänet, ja silloin he olivat sentään olleet nuoria ja hän itse oli ollut enemmän kuin lievästi humalassa. ”Hawk –”  
  
”Näen miten katselet häntä.”  
  
Hän nielaisi. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Harry”, Hawk sanoi aivan hiljaa ja nosti sitten kätensä ja puristi hänen olkapäätään kevyesti. Hän ajatteli sitä miten oli istunut autonsa katolla ja Hawk oli istunut hänen vieressään vaikka kuutamo oli jo aikaa sitten vaihtunut tihkusateeksi, ja hän oli sanonut että lähtisi Helen Wilsonin perään, hemmetti, hän lähtisi tästä kaupungista, hän oli ihan taatusti rakastunut Helen Wilsoniin eikä suostuisi luovuttamaan näin helpolla. Hawk oli sanonut jotain tuulista jotka veivät kutakin meistä eri suuntaan. Hän oli miettinyt sitä niin pitkään että oli alkanut nuokahdella, ja vähän myöhemmin hän oli herännyt autonsa takapenkiltä yllättävän tiukkaan kiedotun viltin sisältä, ja Hawk oli istunut etupenkillä ja ajanut autoa hiljakseen kohti kotia.  
  
”Hän voisi jäädä tänne”, hän sanoi Hawkille mutta ei oikein pystynyt nyt katsomaan miestä silmiin. ”Hän saattaisi ihan hyvin jäädä tänne. Tämä on omituinen paikka. Hän voisi jäädä minulle töihin.”  
  
Hawk taputti hänen olkapäätään ja seisoi sitten hetken hänen vieressään, ja hän nosti asevyönsä pöydältä ja kiinnitti sen takaisin vyötärölleen vaikka sormet tuntuivat vähän kömpelöiltä. Jos Cooper olisi ollut täällä, Cooper olisi voinut kiinnittää vyön hänen puolestaan, ja he olisivat olleet tässä aivan pienessä huoneessa ihan lähekkäin, ja hän olisi tuntenut Cooperin hengityksen kasvoillaan ja sormet vatsallaan, ja sitten hän ajatteli että juuri tuollaisesta hän olisi haaveillut seitsemäntoistavuotiaana. Paitsi tietenkään seitsemäntoistavuotiaana hän ei ollut osannut edes kuvitella ketään sellaista kuin Cooper. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja Hawk näytti lempeän huolestuneelta, mikä oli vielä pahempaa kuin mietelauseet.  
  
Kun hän meni takaisin toimistoonsa, Cooper istui hänen papereidensa keskellä ja käänteli niitä ylösalaisin. Hän seisoi hetken ovensuussa ja katseli Cooperia, ja Cooper vilkaisi häntä ja rypisti otsaansa muttei sanonut mitään. Varmaan se näkyi hänen naamastaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kotimatkalla he pysähtyivät Norman kahvilaan, ja Harrysta tuntui että kaikki siellä katsoivat häntä jo nyt vähän niin kuin olisivat säälineet. Hän halusi sanoa heille kaikille, ettei Cooper ollut vielä lähtenyt  mihinkään, Cooper oli aivan tässä hänen vieressään, eivätkö ne nähneet? Ja Cooper tosiaan istui tuolilla hänen vieressään niin lähellä häntä, että kun hän otti uuden hörpyn kahvistaan, hän tuli samalla tönäisseeksi Cooperia kylkeen. Cooper hymyili hänelle. Hänestä tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi pidättänyt hengitystä ja odottanut jotain mikä taatusti sattuisi, vähän niin kuin lapsena kun hän oli seissyt laiturilla ja tiennyt että vesi oli kylmää ja kohta hän hyppäisi, aivan kohta, aivan millä hetkellä tahansa.  
  
Kun he kävelivät ulos kahvilasta, Cooper painoi kämmenen hetkeksi hänen selälleen. Hän nojasi sitä vasten ja korjasi sitten hattuaan. Autolla hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan olkansa yli. Kaikki olivat painaneet nenänsä ikkunaan, paitsi Norma joka seisoi rappusilla ja katsoi heitä käsivarret puuskassa.  
  
”Epäilen että he ovat kuulleet meistä”, Cooper sanoi, kun auton ovet olivat kiinni.  
  
”Siltä se vaikuttaa”, Harry sanoi ja käynnisti auton.  
  
”Häiritseekö sinua?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Cooper katseli häntä yhä, mutta hänen suunsa tuntui kuivalta ja rintakehää painoi, joten hän vain käänsi auton tielle ja lähti ajamaan. Cooper oli sanonut Gordonille että olisi vielä pari päivää. Ainakaan Cooper ei lähtisi vielä tänään. Eikä ehkä edes huomenna. He voisivat mennä kalaan. He voisivat katsoa televisiota. He voisivat -  
  
_”Ja rannikkoalueilla odotettavissa rajua pohjoistuulta_ –”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Cooper sanoi ja väänsi radion kiinni. ”Se oli kovemmalla kuin luulin.”  
  
”Ei se mitään.”  
  
”Jokin sinua häiritsee.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään.  
  
” _Harry._ ”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään lujempaa. Hattu valahti silmille ja hän työnsi sen pois päästä niin että se lensi takapenkille, ja sitten hän tajusi että Cooper tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Dale”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi muutaman kerran. Hänen ei missään tapauksessa pitäisi ruveta puhumaan tästä autossa. Hän ei pääsisi mihinkään karkuun, paitsi tietenkin jos pysäyttäisi auton ja juoksisi metsään. Sitä paitsi hän ei ollut ihan varma, pystyisikö miettimään tällaista ja ajamaan samaan aikaan. Jo nyt kaasujalka alkoi tuntua vähän epävakaalta. Mutta Cooper katsoi häntä tarkkaavaisimmalla katseellaan ja kotiin oli vielä pitkä matka, ja hänestä tuntui että sanat kerääntyivät hänen suuhunsa eikä hän saanut nieltyä niitä alas. ”Dale, minä…”  
  
”Harry?” Cooper kysyi ja nojasi lähemmäs.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. ”Pari päivää?”  
  
Näytti siltä että Cooper säpsähti, vaikka tietenkään hän ei voinut olla ihan varma koska ajoi parhaillaan autoa ja katseli tietä eikä miestä, joka istui hänen vieressään ja nykäisi paidankaulusta. ”Harry, sinä mietit sitä etä minä olen lähdössä.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Niska tuntui melkein yhtä jäykältä kuin silloin, kun hän oli herännyt omalta etupihaltaan oman autonsa takapenkiltä ja Hawk oli istunut etupenkillä ja nukkunut, ja hän oli tiennyt ettei lähtisi Helen Wilsonin perään.  
  
”Hyvänen aika”, Cooper sanoi ja painoi päänsä selkänojaa vasten. ”Kuule, Harry, tämä on melko… monimutkaista.”  
  
”Ei se ole lainkaan monimutkaista”, hän sanoi ja hellitti sitten vähän kaasua, jottei hänen tarvitsisi antaa itselleen huomautusta.  ”Kerro vain sitten minulle. Kerro kun tiedät että olet lähdössä.”  
  
Cooper avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Kerro mielellään vähän etukäteen.”  
  
Cooper kohotti toisen kätensä, elehti jotain mistä ei saanut mitään selvää ja painoi sitten käden takaisin syliin.  
  
”Jotta minä voin… jotta voin… en oikein tiedä.”  
  
”En osaa olla mitään muuta”, Cooper sanoi niin hiljaa että sen hädin tuskin kuuli, mikä saattoi kyllä johtuakin siitäkin että Harry oli taas painanut kaasua ja moottori murisi, ”mitään muuta kuin FBI:n erikoisagentti. En ole vuosikausiin ollut mitään muuta. En ole kovin hyvä missään muussa.”  
  
”Olet erinomainen FBI:n erikoisagentti”, Harry sanoi vaikka kurkkua kuristi epämiellyttävästi.  
  
”Kiitos, Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja kuulosti hirveän surulliselta.  
  
Harry hiljensi vähän vauhtia, koska tiukkoja mutkia oli tulossa. Auto huojui silti enemmän kuin oli tarkoitus ja hän tunsi miten Cooper katseli häntä, eikä sellaista olisi pitänyt tuntea. Sehän oli hirvittävän epäreilua. Hän oli kerrankin tavannut jonkun ihmisen, jonkun joka huusi poliisiaseman kokoushuoneessa olevansa hänen kanssaan eikä hätkähtänyt vaikka siivoojat iskivät silmää, ja sellaisen joka oli kaikkea mitä hän ei koskaan olisi mutta juuri oikealla tavalla. Hänestä oli ehkä tulossa romantikko. Kauheaa että se tapahtui juuri nyt. Kun hän lopulta pysäköi auton talonsa eteen ja sammutti moottorin, sydän hakkasi liian lujaa hänen rinnassaan ja kädet tärisivät vähän.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja painoi kämmenen hänen toista poskeaan vasten. Hän laittoi silmänsä kiinni. Cooper käänsi hänen päänsä itseään kohti ja hän antoi sen tapahtua, ja sitten hän vilkaisi Cooperia silmäluomien alta, mutta Cooper näytti aivan vakavalta eikä hän pitänyt siitä lainkaan. Hän ei pitänyt tästä kaikesta ollenkaan. Tämähän oli kauheaa. Cooperin huulet olivat lämpimät ja pehmeät ja vähän kuivat mutta sitten Cooper nuolaisi niitä ja samalla hänen huuliaan, ja hän etsi sormillaan Cooperin niskan vaikka ensin tökkäsi muutaman kerran penkin selkänojaa.  
  
”Mennään sisälle”, hän sanoi Cooperin suuta vasten sitten kun happi alkoi loppua. ”Minä keitän kahvia.”  
  
He menivät sisälle. Cooper seurasi häntä keittiöön mutta ei vaikuttanut kaipaavan kahvia vaan suuteli häntä pöydänreunaa vasten. Hän huolestui hiukan mutta ei pystynyt työntämään Cooperia kauemmas. Cooper saattaisi lähteä vaikka ylihuomenna. Hän painoi kämmenet Cooperin kasvoille ja suuteli minkä ehti, mutta Cooper tuntui silti olevan nopeampi. Ja sitten hän antoi vetää itsensä pois pöydän luota ja pois keittiöstä ja makuuhuoneeseen, ja hän istui sängyllä kun Cooper sulki oven ja riisui vaatteensa ja asetteli ne tuolin päälle, ja sitten Cooper asetteli hänet sängylle ja hän makasi siinä ja painoi sormenpäät Cooperin kylkiluita vasten. Ne tuntuivat aika selvästi. Hänen pitäisi katsoa että Cooper söisi jotain muutakin kuin kahvia. Mutta hän ei ehtinyt pohtia sitä kovin pitkään, koska Cooper avasi hänen paitansa napit ja työnsi sen sitten hänen olkapäiltään. Se jäi mytyksi hänen selkänsä alle ja painoi hankalasti lapaluiden välissä, mutta hän ei halunnut häiritä Cooperia niin että olisi saanut paidan työnnettyä pois, koska Cooper veti hänen housujensa vetoketjua auki.  
  
”Coop”, hän sanoi ja koetti tarttua miestä ranteeseen, mutta tämän kädet liikkuivat liian nopeasti. ” _Coop._ ”  
  
Cooperin kädet pysähtyivät. ”Harry?”  
  
”Mitä tämä on?” hän kysyi ja tuijotti Cooperia. Tavallaan tilanne kyllä vaikutti aika selvältä. Hänen vetoketjunsa oli jo puolittain auki ja alushousujen sininen puuvillakangas pilkotti, hän oli sentään valinnut tänään ehjät, ja hänen polvensa olivat molemmin puolin Cooperia vähän koukussa ja Cooperilla ei ollut päällä muuta kuin alushousut ja omituisen valkoiset sukat.  
  
Cooper nielaisi ja asetti sitten toisen käden Harryn vasemman polven päälle. ”Harry –”  
  
”En halua että lähdet”, hän sanoi, ”hemmetti, en halua että _lähdet_ , en _halua_ että…”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja puristi hänen polveaan, ”en usko että pystyn olemaan apulaisseriffisi. Pystyisin kyllä… voisin olla poikaystäväsi, mutta…”  
  
”Poikaystäväni”, hän toisti. Cooper näytti hirveän hämmentyneeltä ja hirveän kauniilta, vaikka ei niin varmaan pitänyt ajatella miehestä, tai mistä hän tiesi miten nämä jutut menivät. Hän antoi niskansa valahtaa patjaa vasten ja veti syvään henkeä, ja Cooper päästi irti hänen polvestaan ja kömpi sitten hänen yläpuolelleen kunnes heidän naamansa olivat vastakkain. Cooperin kasvojen takana hehkulamppu välkähteli hiukan.  
  
”Tiedät etten halua lähteä”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
”Älä sitten lähde.”  
  
Cooper tuijotti häntä. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni. Pää tuntui raskaalta melkein niin kuin hän olisi juonut vähän viskiä. Hän toivoi että he olisivat sammuttaneet valot tai edes vetäneet verhot kiinni, eikä hän ollut ihan varma oliko ulko-ovi kenties jäänyt auki.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi paksulla äänellä ja pudottautui sitten hänen viereensä sängylle. Hän katseli kuinka Cooper nojasi kyynärpäällään patjaan ja asetteli kämmensyrjällä hiuksiaan, jotka olivat jo täydellisesti ojennuksessa. Tietenkään hän ei voinut pyytää Cooperia jäämään tänne. Se olisi ollut aivan hullua. Ja hänellä olisi entistä kurjempi olo kun Cooper sitten kuitenkin lähtisi.  
  
”Unohda se”, hän sanoi, ”unohda että sanoin sen.”  
  
”Voisin tulla käymään”, Cooper sanoi, ”aina välillä. Ja sinä voisit tulla käymään… siellä missä minä sattuisin olemaan. Ja voisimme soitella. Ja voisimme –”  
  
”Puhelinseksiä.”  
  
Cooper räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi ja puraisi alahuultaan, ”en aikonut… se vain… ajattelin sitä aiemmin tänään ja…”  
  
”Ajattelit puhelinseksiä?” Cooper kysyi otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi, ”ei, en missään tapauksessa. Ajattelin sitä että sinä lähdet mutta että ehkä siitä huolimatta…”  
  
”Puhelinseksiä”, Cooper sanoi ja kohottautui istumaan. ” _Puhelinseksiä._ ”  
  
”En edes tiedä miten se toimii.”  
  
”Uskon että tarkoitus on sanoa asioita jotka kiihottavat toista osapuolta”, Cooper sanoi, ”siis sinua. Mutta puhelimen välityksellä.”  
  
”Oletko _kokeillut_ sitä?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Cooper sanoi, ”mutta tein joskus sellaisia äänitteitä.. minulla oli vähän juttua sihteerini kanssa.”  
  
Harry nielaisi muutaman kerran. Jostain syystä asiaa ei ollut kovin vaikea kuvitella. ”Ovatko ne vielä tallessa?”  
  
”Ne ovat henkilökohtaisia”, Cooper sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten häntä. ”Voin tehdä sinulle omia, Harry.”  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi ja tajusi sitten mitä oli pyytänyt, ”tai siis, jos haluat niin tietenkin minä… tietenkin se olisi… missä minä edes säilyttäisin niitä?”  
  
”Kunhan et vie niitä poliisiasemalle”, Cooper sanoi. ”Olen melko varma että Lucy löytäisi ne.”  
  
”Coop -”, Harry aloitti mutta painoi sitten suunsa kiinni, koska varmaankaan ei ollut mitään mitä hän voisi sanoa. Hän olisi tietenkin voinut luvata, että kunnostaisi vierashuoneen Cooperille, vaikka toimistoksi tai ihan miksi vain Cooper haluaisi, hän hankkisi kuntosalin tai uima-altaan, mitä vain, mutta hän ei pystynyt tuomaan FBI:n töitä Twin Peaksiin. Hän kohottautui puolittain istumaan ja aikoi vetää housujen vetoketjun takaisin kiinni, mutta Cooper pysäytti hänen kätensä.  
  
”Harry.”  
  
”Coop”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi sitten, ”Dale.”  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja laittoi kämmenen hitaasti hänen reidelleen, ”oletko varma ettet haluaisi…”  
  
Hän tuijotti vähän aikaa Cooperin kättä, mutta mies ei jatkanut. Sitten hän otti Cooperin käden ja painoi sen omiensa väliin hetkeksi ja mietti millaista olisi suudella Cooperin rannetta, ehkä sitä kohtaa jossa pulssi tuntui hänen peukaloaan vasten. Hän ei kuitenkaan tehnyt niin. Sen sijaan hän veti housujensa vetoketjun kokonaan auki ja potki ne sitten pois jalasta, ja sitten hän nousi istumaan ja suuteli Cooperia ja tarttui sitten olkapäistä ja laski Cooperin selälleen sängylle. Cooperin hiukset eivät hievahtaneetkaan. Hän suuteli Cooperia suupieliin ja nenälle ja otsalle ja hiuksiin ja korvaan ja sitten siihen kohtaan kaulaa jossa jokainen Cooperin hengitys tuntui, ja sitten hän kävi laittamassa sälekaihtimet kiinni ja Cooper katsoi häntä sängystä polvet vedettyinä koukkuun ja rintakehä liikkuen ylös ja alas. Hän asettautui takaisin Cooperin viereen ja patja notkahteli heidän allaan, ja sitten hän veti peiton heidän päälleen ja suuteli Cooperia vielä muutaman kerran ennen kuin painoi kasvonsa Cooperin olkapäätä vasten.  
  
”Se voisi toimia”, Cooper sanoi ja silitti hänen niskaansa. ”Tulisin tänne viikonloppuisin, tai aina tapausten välissä. Pariksi päiväksi edes. Ja voisin tulla jouluna. Ja voin lähettää sinulle niitä ääninauhoja. Sinä voit kirjoittaa minulle vaikka kirjeitä.”  
  
Hän kuvitteli miten yrittäisi kirjoittaa Cooperille kirjettä mutta ei viitsinyt sanoa mitään. Cooperin sormet olivat sitä paitsi matkalla hänen hiuksiinsa. Ja Cooper kuulosti niin toiveikkaalta, tai ainakin siltä ettei suostuisi olemaan surullinen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Seuraavana aamuna poliisiasemalle saapui paksu ruskea kirjekuori. Lucy ojensi sen Harrylle ja näytti vähän pahoittelevalta, ja Harry luki nimen kuoren päältä ja sitten lähettäjän nimen, ja ojensi kuoren Cooperille, joka seisoi hänen vieressään. Cooper katsoi häntä ja lähti sitten kävelemään kohti hänen toimistoaan, ja hän katsoi Lucyä joka puri alahuultaan ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi pohtinut, mahtaisiko hän enää toipua tästä. Hän lähti kiireesti Cooperin perään ja sai miehen kiinni oman ovensa kohdalla.  
  
”Pahastutko?” Cooper kysyi käsi hänen ovensa kahvalla. Hän pudisteli päätään. Cooper avasi oven ja istuutui sitten tuolille hänen pöytänsä eteen, juuri samalle tuolille jolla oli istunut silloin kun oli kertonut hänelle Carolinesta. Silloin Cooper oli vain vähän aiemmin jättänyt itsensä Jean Reunaultin panttivangiksi ja hän itse oli katsonut kauempaa kuinka Cooper oli heittänyt aseen maahan ja kävellyt Reunaultin luo, ja kuinka Reunault oli lyönyt Cooperia kasvoihin, ja hänen vatsaansa oli vääntänyt oudosti ja hän oli miettinyt että mitä helvettiä hän tekisi. Ja sitten Cooper oli istunut tuossa, juuri tuossa, silmä yhä mustana, ja puhunut hänelle Carolinesta. Hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta jo silloin. Hän olisi voinut kiertää pöydän yli ja suudella Cooperia. Sitten heillä olisi ollut vähän enemmän päiviä.  
  
Nyt Cooper avasi kirjekuoren ja levitti paperit ja kuvat Harryn pöydän reunalle. Harry taitteli käsivarret rinnan päälle ja ajatteli että helvetin Gordon Cole, ei ollut reilua houkutella Cooperia pois kinkkisellä tragedialla idaholaisen high schoolin pukuhuoneessa. Se ei ollut _reilua._ He olivat rakastuneita, hän ja Cooper. Ehkä hän soittaisi Gordonille ja käskisi tämän pitää itsellään kaikki nuo ikävät kuvat suihkukopeista joiden lasit olivat rikki ja laattojen reunoissa kuivunutta verta. Hän käskisi Gordonin pysyä poissa ja tekisi sen niin lujalla äänellä että tämä taatusti kuulisi. Mutta sitten Cooper ehkä jäisi tänne ja kyllästyisi ja lakkaisi olemasta FBI:n erikoisagentti ja se kaikki olisi hänen syytään.  
  
Hän nielaisi. Cooper käänteli yhtä erityisen ikävää kuvaa ylösalaisin ja tuijotti sitä otsa rypyssä. Joululomien ja viikonloppujen ja puhelinseksin olisi pakko riittää, ihan pakko. Hän ei kestäisi että Cooper jäisi hänen takiaan, vaikka ei hän vaikuttanut kestävän sitäkään että Cooper lähtisi pois.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Cooper laski kuvat pöydänreunalle ja painoi kämmenen ruumishuoneella makaavan teinipojan pään viereen.  
  
”Sinun pitäisi varmaan pakata”, hän sanoi.  
  
Cooper katsoi häntä vähän aikaa ja nyökkäsi sitten.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He kävivät lounaalla Norman kahvilassa eivätkä sanoneet kenellekään, että Cooper oli lähdössä, mutta kaikki tuntuivat silti tietävän. Shelly laittoi kolme palaa kirsikkapiirakkaa Cooperin lautaselle ja sitten Shelly ja Norma seisoivat molemmat vähän kauempana ja katselivat Harrya pää kallellaan ja surullinen ilme naamalla. Hän koetti keskittyä Cooperiin mutta se tuntui melkein yhtä pahalta kuin ne surulliset katseet. Kun he ajoivat takaisin poliisiasemalle, hän tuijotti tiukasti tietä eikä missään tapauksessa vilkuillut Cooperia, joka puolestaan katseli kuusia niin kuin olisi halunnut hyvästellä jokaisen erikseen. Asemalla kävi ilmi, että Lucy oli tuonut donitsit ja kahvin hänen toimistoonsa niin että hän ja Cooper voisivat lukittautua sinne iltapäiväksi ja katsella toisiaan ja tietää että kohta tämä loppuisi. Hän muistutti itseään että kiittäisi Lucyä sitten myöhemmin, kun hänellä ei enää olisi näin kurja olo.  
  
Illalla he ajoivat kotiin ja pysäyttivät auton talon eteen ja kävelivät sisälle ja menivät keittiöön. Hän keitti kahvia. Cooper ehdotti että he menisivät kalaan. Hän sanoi Cooperille että kyllä se sopisi. Olisi hyvä tehdä kaikenlaista. He eivät kuitenkaan menneet kalaan vaan istuivat keittiössä, ja Cooper joi kahvia ja Harry kaatoi itselleen vähän viskiä ja katui sitä saman tien mutta joi lasin silti tyhjäksi. Se vähän pehmensi kurjaa oloa mutta toisaalta nyt hän ei enää kyennyt lopettamaan Cooperin tuijottamista. Hän tuijotti Cooperia ja koetti vähän puhua mutta sanat juuttuivat kurkkuun, ja Cooper joi lisää kahvia, laittoi mukin tiskialtaaseen, käveli hänen luokseen ja suuteli häntä.  
  
”Ehkä voisimme katsella televisiota”, hän sanoi Cooperin suuta vasten.  
  
”Kyllä se käy”, Cooper sanoi, työnsi tyhjän viskilasin kauemmas ja ryhtyi avaamaan hänen nappejaan. Hän katseli sitä ja koetti painaa kaiken mieleen mutta hänen muistinsa ei ollut koskaan ollut erityisen hyvä. Varmasti hän unohtaisi tämänkin. Hän unohtaisi miten Cooper työnsi paidan pois hänen olkapäiltään ja suuteli häntä, pujotti kämmenet t-paidan alle ja suuteli häntä, työnsi t-paitaa ylöspäin ja suuteli häntä. Sitten Cooper veti hänet ylös tuolilta ja työnsi olohuoneeseen, ja hän mietti että Cooper oli yllättävän vahva, mutta niin hän oli totta kai arvellutkin. Hän antoi työntää itsensä sohvalle ja valui sitten niska käsinojaa vasten siihen, ja Cooper suuteli häntä kämmenet jossain hänen kylkiluidensa kohdalla. Hän sulki silmänsä. Vähän myöhemmin Cooper alkoi selvästi väsyä, ja silloin hän kömpi taas istumaan ja painoi kämmenet Cooperin kasvoille, silitti peukaloilla poskien kärkiä ja Cooper hymyili hänen käsiään vasten, ja sitten käänsi heidät niin että Cooper oli se jonka niska oli käsinojalla.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi, kun hän yritti saada polviaan Cooperin lantion viereen niin ettei tipahtaisi alas sohvalta, ”ei tämä lopu tähän.”  
  
”Ei niin”, hän sanoi ja ajatteli sitä miten kaikki loppuisi. Sitten hän kumartui suutelemaan Cooperia, ja Cooper piteli kiinni hänen olkapäistään ja suuteli takaisin ja koetti estää häntä valumasta lattialle, mutta ei siitä ollut juurikaan apua. Hän päätyi lattialle vähän niin kuin kyljelleen ja kiipesi takaisin, ja Cooper sanoi jotain sängystä, mutta ei hän halunnut mennä nyt sänkyyn. Se olisi liian surullista. He suutelisivat sohvalla niin kuin tämä ei olisi lainkaan vakavaa ja niin kuin hän ei salaa ajattelisi että hänen sydämensä luultavasti särkyisi.  
  
Hän kuuli askeleet vasta kun ne olivat olohuoneen ovensuussa. Cooper painoi kämmenen hänen olkapäälleen ja työnsi häntä varovaisesti kauemmas, ja hän otti tukea selkänojasta ja vilkaisi olkansa yli.  
  
”Harry”, tohtori Hayward sanoi ja nielaisi muutaman kerran, ”etuovi oli auki. Mutta huomaan että nyt on hiukan huono hetki.”  
  
Harry vilkaisi Cooperia. Cooper katsoi takaisin häneen ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan.  
  
”Ajattelin vain tulla katsomaan, miten agentti Cooper voi”, tohtori Hayward sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan, ”koska herrasmies nimeltä Gordon Cole soitti minulle ja pyysi melko selväsanaisesti todistusta agentti Cooperin terveydentilasta.”  
  
”Hän voi oikein hyvin”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Tohtori Hayward”, Cooper sanoi, ”riittäisikö jos ilmoittaisin suullisesti, että vointini on aivan hyvä?”  
  
”Luulen että se riittää”, tohtori Hayward sanoi otsa rypyssä, ”olosuhteet huomioiden.”  
  
”Kiitos, tohtori”, Cooper sanoi ja työnsi sormet syvemmälle Harryn hiuksiin.  
  
”Kiitos, Will”, Harry sanoi ja nyökkäsi tohtorille, vaikka niska alkoikin tuntua vähän jäykältä. ”Ja tuota, jos voisit laittaa ulko-oven lukkoon mennessäsi.”  
  
”Kyllä se sopii, Harry”, tohtori sanoi ja peruutti pois ovensuusta. ”Mukavaa päivänjatkoa, herrat.”  
  
Harry huokaisi syvään. Tohtorin askeleet loittonivat ulko-ovelle ja kauemmas, ja sitten hän kuuli kuinka ovi naksahti lukkoon. Cooper asetti kämmenet hänen selälleen ja silitti hänen lapaluitaan.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin he kuitenkin menivät sänkyyn. He istuivat sängyn päädyssä selät seinää vasten ja jalat nostettuina patjalle, ja Cooper joi kahvia ja Harry katseli kuinka Cooper joi kahvia ja väitti itselleen että ihan hyvin tässä kävisi. Sitten he juttelivat vähän siitä sun tästä olkapäät vastakkain ja lopulta siitäkin, milloin Cooper tulisi takaisin, vaikka edes yhdeksi päiväksi, ja miten Harry voisi jättää Twin Peaksin rikokset tauolle hetkeksi, ja he menisivät kalaan ja istuisivat kuistilla ja joisivat kahvia ja suutelisivat ja ehkä jotain muutakin. Sitten he puhuivat siitä mitä ehkä tekisivät, jos olisi sellainen olo, koska varmastikaan se ei ollut mitenkään pakollista. He voisivat kyllä muutenkin olla yhdessä. Mutta jos he kuitenkin haluaisivat kokeilla, niin ehkä he voisivat tehdä sen vuorotellen, koska mistä sitä tiesi millaisista jutuista piti ennen kuin kokeili. He olisivat hyvin varovaisia eivätkä hätiköisi. Ja kondomeja pitäisi ostaa. Ja sitten Harry alkoi miettiä kuinka Cooper olisi tulossa käymään ja koko kaupunki tietenkin tietäisi siitä vaikka hän ei olisi kertonut kenellekään, ja sitten hän menisi ostamaan kondomeja ja Rose Taylor katsoisi häntä silmät pyöreinä tiskin yli ja näyttäisi siltä kuin koettaisi aivot höyryten laskelmoida, mihin niitä tarkalleen ottaen käytettäisiin. Hän nauroi ääneen ja Cooper näytti hiukan loukkaantuneelta, ja sitten hänen oli pakko selittää mitä hän oli ajatellut, vaikka poskia kuumotti niin kovasti että ne olivat taatusti ihan punaiset.  
  
Hän oli kyllä melko varma ettei juurikaan piitannut kondomeista tai rouva Taylorista tai koko jutusta. Cooper tulisi takaisin ja he suutelisivat niin kuin nyt ja hän olisi siitäkin varmaan häkellyksissään varsinkin jos olisi kulunut vähän aikaa. Hänestä tuntui että hän häkeltyi nytkin, varsinkin kun he makasivat vierekkäin sängyllä ja lakanat menivät ruttuun heidän allaan ja Cooper työnsi polvensa hänen jalkojensa väliin. Hän ei ollut ihan varma tajusiko Cooper edes mitä teki, mutta sitten hän yritti hengittää hyvin hitaasti nenän kautta eikä ainakaan uikahtaa tai mitään sellaista, ja Cooper hymyili hänen suutaan vasten.  
  
Aamulla hän katsoi kuinka Cooper kantoi puku päällään laukun kuistille. Hän oli jo soittanut Lucylle ja käskenyt tämän kertoa Hawkille että he menisivät jututtamaan sitä Catherinen asianajajaa joka vaikutti pakenevan heitä ja he hoitaisivat koko helvetin jutun nyt loppuun vaikka pitäisi ajaa Kanadaan asti, vaikka ei hän tietenkään tiennyt miksi heidän pitäisi ajaa sinne, mutta hän etsisi vaikka Andrew Packardin haamun jos se auttaisi jotenkin selvittämään asian. Hän pistäisi koko Twin Peaksin putkaan ja jututtaisi niitä yksi kerrallaan ja joku kertoisi miksi edesmennyt Andrew Packard oli sittenkin ollut elossa. Ja hän olisi luultavasti töissä yöhön asti tai ainakin iltaan, joten Lucy voisi varata hänelle riittävästi donitseja ja kahvia. Ja Lucy oli vastannut _kyllä, seriffi Truman_ surullisella äänellä niin kuin olisi koettanut lohduttaa kuolevaa miestä.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja pysähtyi hänen eteensä.  
  
”Dale”, hän sanoi ja puristi Cooperia olkapäästä.  
  
Hetken kuluttua Cooper käveli autolleen hiukset pörrössä, avasi oven, istuutui penkille, sulki oven, käynnisti auton ja ajoi pois.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Seriffi Truman”, Lucyn ääni sanoi, ”seriffi Truman, toivoisin että tulisitte eteiseen, teille on nimittäin vieras. Tai ei hän varsinaisesti ole vieras. Voin kyllä lähettää hänet huoneeseennekin, mutta hän selittää Andylle jotain ja näyttää melko keskittyneeltä ja luulen että haluaisitte nähdä hänet saman tien. Seriffi Truman?”  
  
Harry huokaisi ja painoi sitten sinistä nappia. ”Kiitos, Lucy.”  
  
”Olkaa hyvä, seriffi Truman”, Lucy sanoi iloisella äänellä, ja sitten linja katkesi.  
  
Harry laittoi viimeisen ääninauhan kirjoituspöydän alimpaan laatikkoon ja nousi sitten seisomaan. Kyllä hän tiesi ettei niitä olisi pitänyt tuoda asemalle ja että jonain päivänä Lucy löytäisi sellaisen ja hämmentyisi kovasti. Mutta hänestä oli mukava ajatella että ääninauha oli aivan tuossa hänen vasemman säärensä vieressä. Hän kuunteli niitä hyvin harvoin ja silloinkin vain omassa makuuhuoneessaan illalla pimeässä. Kerran hän nimittäin oli kuunnellut sellaista autossa ja melkein ajanut ojaan ja olisi ollut kiusallista käynnistää tapauksesta poliisitutkinta. Eikä hän olisi koskaan kuunnellut sellaista poliisiasemalla, eihän siitä olisi tullut mitään. Hän vain halusi pitää ne lähellä.  
  
Hän kävi avaamassa ikkunan. Aurinko paistoi jo kolmatta päivää putkeen ja tuntui aika tukalalta. Kesä oli selvästi tulossa. Hän mietti voisiko avata ruutupaidasta ylimmän napin, mutta pormestari odotti häntä eteisessä. Tai Lucy ei tietenkään varsinaisesti ollut sanonut, että se oli pormestari, mutta mies oli käynyt täällä jo kahdesti tällä viikolla. Hän oli jo jonkin aikaa epäillyt, että pormestari oli hiukan yksinäinen. Hän vilkaisi vielä kirjoituspöydän alalaatikkoa ja lupasi itselleen ettei enää toisi ääninauhoja töihin vaan pitäisi ne kotona, missä ne olisivat turvassa. Ja joskus hän tekisi itse sellaisen Cooperille. Hän oli kerran yrittänyt mutta se oli ollut aivan kauheaa.  
  
Hän käveli käytävän läpi. Ilmastointi taisi olla rikki. Hänen pitäisi sanoa siitä Lucylle. Kohta olisi kesäkuu ja varmaan kaksikymmentä astetta lämmintä eivätkä he pärjäisi täällä. Hän työnsi olkapäät taakse ja valmistautui selittämään pormestarille, ettei viimeaikaisista kalavarkauksista tarvinnut huolestua, ja sitten hän nosti katseensa ja pysähtyi.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja katsoi häntä.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. Andy peruutti pois Cooperin luota samalla kun Cooper kääntyi kohti häntä ja nykäisi ruutupaidan kauluksia parempaan asentoon. Cooperin tukka oli hiukan sekaisin.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Cooper sanoi ja työnsi kämmensyrjällä etuhiuksia muiden joukkoon. ”Ajoin suoraan tänne. Olisi tietenkin pitänyt katsoa peiliin mutta –”  
  
Harry pudisteli päätään ja yritti sanoa jotain, mutta hänen äänensä ei oikein toiminut. Hän otti askeleen lähemmäs Cooperia. Andy seisoi yhä huoneen reunalla ja nyki Lucyä hihasta, ja Lucy puolestaan katseli vuorotellen häntä ja Cooperia. Mutta ei hän piitannut siitä. Hän käveli hitain askelin Cooperin luokse ja puristi sitten kädet nyrkkiin.  
  
”Ajattelin ryhtyä yksityisetsiväksi”, Cooper sanoi. ”Mitä oudompi tapaus, sen parempi. Joudun varmaan matkustelemaan paljon työn takia. Internet on keksitty, Harry. Aion mainostaa siellä. Tai ensin puhelinluetteloissa. Ja lupasin Gordonille että voin tehdä erikoiskeikkoja FBI:lle. Mutta ajattelin että täytyy perustaa toimisto jonnekin, ja että mikä voisi olla hyvä paikka –”  
  
Harry nauroi ääneen.  
  
”Ehkä joku pikkukaupunki melkein Kanadan rajalla”, Cooper sanoi, ”sellainen missä tapahtuu erityisen paljon outoja asioita.”  
  
”Eihän tuossa ole mitään järkeä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Ei niin”, Cooper sanoi, nosti kätensä hänen niskaansa ja suuteli häntä.


End file.
